Horror's of Dusk
by Aeroza
Summary: Once upon a time there was a child born to save the world, but at a catch of being part-demon. Though sadly she died yet was reborn once again to not only one, but two mere prophecies that will determine the future of the world itself. This story is all about that and more; this is all about one child: Dusk Lilith Potter.
1. The Story Begins

**Author's Announcement:**

This is a new story idea that I came up with, and **Rwbyknight** , my co-author to this story; my first M-RATED STORY that we decided to share together; has mentions of sex, blood, death, and all that jazz. If this isn't your cup of tea… please don't report us.

If you want me to continue this work alongside **Rwbyknight** , then please let us know in the reviews.

This story was mainly within my mind for sometime after not only watching, but mostly dreaming of it. So yes folks if you saw the category: it is a Harry Potter and Xovers Crossover story. But here is what I have been waiting for to tell you guys what type of crossover it is: It is a horror-moves/games crossover with said potter universe, with a female harry potter (once again).

So with that I do hope you all enjoy our chapters for this story as well as **Rwbyknight's** own work on his author site for his stories, as well as mine. We don't own anything except both of our ideas or plots. As this is the only chapter that has an **Announcement** , or important chapters that is, you may; like my usual ones, to see it as such in most chapters.

I plan to update the two chapters here, and after the latest Morgana Chapter I plan to work on this, Twilight's Daughter, and a few others. Sorry for the long wait everyone but due expect more updates on them as well.

* * *

In the dead of night; during the middle of summer, with the moon shining over a plain neighborhood; plain meaning that all the houses are the same down to the speck of dirt, within the rural community inside Surrey, England. However, it was dead silent as well since a figure appeared, in a nearly-camouflaged-like cloak.

The feminine, see-through bone-like hand that held a scythe looked onward in boredom yet when the figure approached the home of a specific house, she used her scythe to attack in mid-air as a red barrier then shown while the figure also muttered to tell it was a female; a ripple-like effect that made said barrier be invisible once again to non-magical's, "Stupid Illegal Blood-Wards, especially old men who withheld or to hide their demise against thyself."

This was Death… Well one of many known "Deaths" in this world by the name of Shade; Reapers as their title is called, and she was still ticked-off at the failed attempts she has done, to try and obtain her Mistress-By-Blood. Suddenly she stopped and heard drunken men nearby, and concealed herself while also hearing a comment by one man holding four tickets, to his companion, "George it seems luck is on my side tonight, I- Hiccup, I can't believe I won four free tickets to Las Vegas; With all expansed-payment involved." This intrigued Shade as she followed; in quietened steps as the man, George, commented now while drunkenly grinning, "Yesh Nick, and it- Hiccup, and it was a fair deal from a three-day stay in that hotel added as well… Shamrock or whatever it's calleds."

This made a light bulb go off within Shade's now churning mind at this lucky opportunity as she sensed on her next job, that was where she needs to be, and saw a double-decker bus now going in a fast-pace across the road as they left the street, and with a quiet snap of her bony-yet-delicate fingers, it rammed into the two as she easily obtained the tickets, and also the three-day pass; altering them to her own needs.

She adjusted the contest quickly as a winning competition for the neighborhood, and made sure to specifically detail "All-Family" must go, otherwise it would be null-and-void. Then with a wave of her bone-seeing yet delicate hand, she sent the tickets as well as the packet attached, in the mail-slot of Number-Four Privet Drive. "I truly hope of what I have done by adding things, as this might make things also… Interesting, to the old fossil, as her True Prophecy will began alongside the other."

Shade laughed as she vanished into a dark-like mist while collecting the souls of the two men she killed, for a greater cause.

* * *

Within the home Shade has been trying to get into, within the afternoon, was currently a family of three enjoying a fancy lunch.

The first of the this family within Number Four Privet Drive, is a long necked woman that was the typical house wife that loved to gossip. The second is a fat man nothing more to say about that, and the final member is a male mini-me to the walrus of a fat man.

By the looks on their faces, they resented the fact that they had to take in the little girl, only known as Freak; the real name being Dusk Lilith Potter, but the freaky thing is the look in the grown man's eyes as a strange desire took hold at checking the mail-slot this very afternoon.

Inside a closet, however, within the home, laid a eight-year old little girl; who cried silently to herself at getting into trouble from Dudley's actions earlier while holding her arm with it being in pain yet thankfully not broken, as the child was also garbed with male clothing that were in terms: Way to big; for someone her age. She also had pitch-black hair that went to her shoulders and had pale-like skin; with features of a miniature resemblance as such to her dead mother; at this age yet also more delicate to know she would be a knock-out when she hits puberty... Despite the signs as well of minor malnutrition, with sometimes sparkling-green eyes like emeralds, and an odd birthmark in the palm of her left-hand; in shape of a demonic pentagram that had in the center, an eye of sorts. On her forehead, however, was a scar in shape of a lightning bolt. This was in-fact Dusk herself.

Dusk was deep into her solitude that was forced upon her, until she jumped and nearly hit her head; holding onto the locket that was found with her on the night of her arrival that refused to come-off her neck; with an image of a snake looking at you with gemmed-amber eyes, by her uncle's shout of sudden excitement, "Pet! We won a free all-expense-paid trip to Las Vegas!"

Dusk, then heard her aunt shrill in the same excitement at her uncle like a small banshee, with the little girl also hearing her fat cousin asking the words, what, to them. Though she was confused while being curious now, to hear a growl as her uncle stated to make her eyes widened quickly at this outcome, "The thing is we have to take the… Freak with us, if we want to use this opportunity as it expires soon Pet."

"But Vernon… Can we allow the Freak to come with us? I mean come on, it's Las Vegas," Petunia Dursley states in exasperation as Dusk must've figured her uncle nodded solemnly while stating his next words, with the child hearing papers of sorts being handed to her aunt she figured, "But it also states that it is 'Only valid without a choice if all the family goes', Pet, so for once... We will have to take the Freak with us if we want our dream vacation as the casino, The Lucky Shamrock; We would be staying in, was also paid-off as well, for our three-day stay."

Hope swelled slightly in Dusk's heart as she never went to a vacation before; even with her… family, she hates to state that at all, as the child has tried for a few years to get them to like her yet decided to keep all her accomplishments to herself. Including after trying to impress Uncle Vernon, a few days ago that her uncle did- She doesn't want to even think about it as Dusk has had that as a nightmare, mixed with one sometimes occurring near her birthday.

"Alright Vernon… I guess the Freak will have to join us after all." She heard her aunt state before the two adults went upstairs and Dudley left, Dusk guessed while also sorrowfully holding her bruised arm, and wincing as her special placed hurt still.

A day later, they were all packed as Dusk held her small rundown backpack of her prized possessions, over the time she lived with her… family, and with everything packed, she was silent as they traveled to the airport and gotten on the plane. They were however stunned like Dusk was, as they were in First Class of said plane, and she for once, had a decent meal besides their table-scraps of leftovers; with her secretly when cooking, eating what she can before serving them. She even got to color and draw since she was in the back of First Class while they were in front, and was even able to sleep peacefully; despite her cousin snoring loudly.

They had jet-lag though once they arrived at Las Angeles, Nevada's, Airport, and took a paid cab to the Lucky Shamrock within Las Vegas. It was currently night by the time they arrived, with them being greeted by a man in his mid-forties who wore a tan business suite and dark-brown shoes, shook her uncle's hand with a somewhat forced smile, "Welcome to the Lucky Shamrock. I do hope your paid-stay is enjoyable."

"I expect it too, especially with my family of thr- Four with me, as you could see Mr.?" The owner Dusk from her small-smart mind figured quickly as he stated his name while also kissing her aunt's hand in greeting, "The name is Mitch, Mitch Roberson: Owner of the Lucky Shamrock, and the first in a long while to host a winning family, to Las Vegas." Mitch then led them into the casino as they were greeted by two females who bowed; with Vernon, Dudley, and Dusk secretly as well, blushed by their outfits mixed with how gorgeous they were; as her aunt merely scoffed while slapping the back of her uncle's head.

The first girl was the same height as the other; at 5'9 as well as being in their early twenties, and she was Caucasian with blonde hair and blue eyes while wearing a magician's outfit that had spandex mixed with pantyhose; showing her legs off while her spandex-top shirt showed her D-Cupped chest, and wore a white jacket of sorts as well.

The other female Dusk blushed harder while hiding her face, was a dark-chocolate skinned girl with dyed-purple hair that was in a short-bob, and had light-green eyes that looked at her in amusement briefly, with her outfit being like a strippers slightly in blood-red colors, and above her womanhood was a odd-looking tattoo of sorts that was sort-of demonic slightly, as she also had F-Cupped sized breasts that were held in by a mesh shirt that's partially see-through, like the rest of the mesh on her outfit as she too, had pantyhose around her legs.

"These are my workers: Nicolette Sprinstine, and Tammy Larsen, and they are assistants to our famous magician we have; Sadly that is, by the name of Fazio." Vernon seemed to be pleased by this from what Mitch intoned, he wasn't that all great at fake-magic, and Mitch looked at Nicolette to get her surprised like they were, "While they are staying here, you both are assigned to care for the… Dursley's, correct?" Mitch briefly looked to the adults as they nodded, "And see to the children when the adults are within the gambling floors. Do I make myself clear Nikki?"

It seemed from what Dusk saw from both girls they resented the man strangely as she stated in a southern accent; in a no-choice tone, "Clear, Mr. Robinson." Mitch nodded in a accepted look while stating firmly back, "Good… Now Mr. and Mrs. Dursley: Why don't you try to gamble with a free hundred-dollar coin-slots we are giving you to sample along with whatever you have, while Nikki takes care of your kids-" "Our son, that… Girl is our niece," both Nicolette and Tammy didn't like that tone Dusk saw from her aunt; about her as she continued, "She can be alone without interference of my Dudders, for all I care."

Once Mitch left with the two adult Dursley's, and Dudley now whining to be with Tammy; who reluctantly allowed the spoiled child to be with her at the buffet table, Nicolette turned to Dusk at seeing her looking around in confusion as to what to do until she stated gently while mentally adding the gentle-touch she done; from the wince the child showed by it, "Would you like to see the Magician we have here…" Nicolette's eyes, however, widened in surprise by the name the little girl softly stated to her, "Dusk.. Dusk Potter, Mam."

"Ok… Dusk, why don't I just take you to Fazio while I get ready for my own act near his, ok?" Nicolette stated while ignoring the flinch the child had once the assistant now carefully led her to the location; with them not seeing a small man that was 3'6 in height, and also wore odd green clothing from either a myth or legend, walked in, with him looking like a imp of sorts as well with ginger-like hair and dark-green eyes that was oddly... sniffing the area while being impressed by the place, "Despite smelling me shilling, I think this place is rather thrilling…. Hehe." The little man was known as Lubdan; a Demonic Leprechaun, and he also smelt something oddly familiar yet can't quite place it while shrugging and going to enjoy his time at the casino, while looking for his prized coin.

* * *

A few moments later, both Dusk and Nicolette were now at the auditorium of the casino, as it was empty yet they saw the man coming out from backstage, in a grin of sorts as if, he was pleased about something as he placed something in his magician's pockets; to which Dusk saw it fell out from a hole, and Nicolette seeing she was safe, went over to the man as they talked while Dusk picked-up the odd-golden coin before placing it into her pocket.

"So what did old Mitch want to see you and Tammy about, hmm?" Fazio while in a good mood stated, with him heading over and setting-up his act, with Nicolette stating in annoyance while crossing her arms under her large chest, and also leaning on the wooden box for his half-man act, while unknowingly crossing her legs in a seductive manner, "He sent me and her on babysitting duty, and for once I think I won't mind it at all… Especially knowing who one of the kids are."

This made Fazio pause at his task of setting up the device on the hat he has, and looked at her in question while she pointed at Dusk to make him blink in minor surprise; gesturing to her as if, is she real, while Nicolette rolled her eyes at him while nodding and he widened his eyes while calling her over, "Little One, can I ask what your name is?" Scared, Dusk hesitantly answered due to her upbringing; with them not seeing the coin briefly glow within her pocket, "Dusk Lilith Potter, S-S-Sir," unknown to them all at the end-part of where the card-table was and dice games for gamblers; as Lubdan was also having a little fun, the leprechaun heard the name being spoken as if, in a gasp before continuing his task while thinking; sensing his favorite coin now on her person, _So she's the one_.

"Well, my name is Fazio the Great, and you know my assistant Nikki, who is going to be performing after my show tonight." Fazio stated to get Nicolette to inwardly grin while at the same time, Dusk blushed while looking at her before turning away; while thinking, _Aww… The little cutie might be attracted to girls._ "Nice t-to meet you Mr. Fazio," Dusk stated softly before she blushed this time of embarrassment as her stomach rumbled lightly, indicating she was hungry. Fazio then stated; to get Nicolette to look at him as if, 'Are-you-sure' look, "Why don't you take Dusk here to my room and maybe order out, and I might call you when you're act is about to start."

Nodding while Dusk oddly sensed this might be the last time she met the man, went with Nicolette to Fazio's room.

* * *

Back with the Gambling Area though.

Lubdan was having a blast at the dice area until he was nearly shoved by a horse-like woman and a walrus of a man. "Watch where you're going you Midget," the man said walking passed him with the horse-like woman, following, "No one does that to me and gets away with it," Lubdan growled as he was following them to a Blackjack Table, "Have fun getting a wee bad day, lardass," he snickered while also snapping his fingers.

At the table it seems the walrus man; Vernon, was having a bad day right off the bat, "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LOST EVERYTHING! YOU BLOODY BASTARD," the man at the table nodded; trying so hard to not punch him, "Yes Sir, now kindly give the money to the gentlemen and be on your way," surged with a sudden energy, the walrus jumped the man; starting a fight, that soon ended when one of the bouncers pulled out taser guns, but it seems that the shock and high blood pressure is a bad combo, as Vernon Dursley, died on the spot.

The woman joined his fate as she slowly tried backing away... however, it was useless as this time she was shocked right as she was pushed in the water jug a worker carried; killing her but as for the son, he ended up dying trying to pull a fast one that Tammy was horrified at, as he was sneaking into the more adult section, i.e. stripper room, but was caught by a gang member who was a boyfriend to said stripper he gawked at, "You little punk... Get your eyes off my girl," quickly grabbing the little brat; the gang member, and his companions beat the mini-walrus to the point that he died.

"I sense I need to kill the Magic Man for upholding me shilling… But where is the Bastard of Thomas at?" Lubdan states to himself while leaving the area; not in the mood now to play more yet paused, and then he took a few steps back at seeing a cut-out with a location of where his act was. Knowing he would have to deal with that young adult male and the female later, from stealing his other favorite coin earlier, "Ahh… Justice of a Leprechaun is never diminished, soon I will have me shilling; After I do even more killing.. Hehe."

* * *

Nicolette and Dusk grabbed her backpack from the room they; the Dursleys were told by Mitch when they encountered him, is staying at, as the secret half-human young adult female sensed that they wouldn't be back for sometime, and went to Fazio's room for food service and other things.

Spending time with little Dusk, Nicolette was having fun while causing Dusk to blush; thinking it was cute while feeling thirsty for a certain energy, _No, not yet... I p-promised myself no one younger than thirteen_ , she thought but the feeling was stronger due to her other-half stating in a wicked laugh, while pointing things out, **_Please, that's impossible. This girl has that energy flowing off her in waves. I'm betting . . . That in the next two hours you'll be jumping the girl's bones; Showing her the pleasures, of the female body. Oh I wonder what her cunt juices will taste like_** , Nicolette shook her head; trying to get rid of the thoughts, but they were firmly trapped in her mind alongside her body; out of her control.

"Miss Nicolette... Are you alright?" Dusk asked while feeling weird, as a light-red hue covered her face with her wee-wee burning in a weird way; mixed with pain from her uncle still, as back in Surry, they have yet to give the talk to the girls and boys in her class. _**Oh this is good**_ , Nicolette's other-side purred within her, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a bit hot," Dusk nodded then smelt something… oddly nice, "Why does it sm-smell like jasmine along w-with honey and vanilla," Nicolette blushed while trying not to show her legs; rubbing together underneath the pillow on her lap as her vagina pulsed with need slowly, while emitting that same smell Dusk was smelling, still.

Getting up, Dusk walked around the room making Nicolette worry that she would find her as the source, but thankfully the door was knocked on just in time, with the Halfling also stating in a nervous stutter, "W-Who is it?" To her relief it was her best friend she made for the few weeks working at this hell-hole, "It's me Tammy, I need to speak to you quickly Nikki… it's about Dusk's family."

Seeing that Dusk was looking at Fazio's books he has on the shelf in slight interest, while her succubi-part of her pouted within Nicolette's mind, she opened the door and Tammy came into the room; with them not realizing at this point, Fazio was now killed by a live-show of sorts from his wish.

"Are you joking," Nicolette asked hearing the worst news possible after Tammy was done talling, "No, and this all happened within the last twenty-four hours," Tammy answered to her sadly. "But what about their niece, Dusk?" Nicolette asked while looking at the distracted child as she read a book on how to do magic tricks. "I'm guessing Mitch doesn't yet know, and if he did, well… You know his real habit of the casino, Nikki." The Hafling nodded in agreement as he was all about money and sex, nothing more-or-less. He, if did... he would try and make Dusk here a stripper or a maid in order to stay, **_And_ **_**that worked well for you, huh, toots?** _Nicolette's succubi-side stated smugly as she mentally stated back quickly a shut-up, before talking to her friend.

While they talked, Dusk unknowingly brushed the coin as Lubdan and a young man who was bitten by him earlier; with their blood mixing while he personally gave Tammy that other coin to hold onto, grinned in sync with each other as they headed to the room.

After sometime, the three then left; Dusk carrying her backpack on her shoulders to the elevator as they were on the third floor, and once they went down, the two males came up from different directions: Lubdan from the elevator next to the one that went down, and the young adult male from the stairs.

Seeing each other, they pointed while they stated at the same time firmly to each other, " **You!** " The young man, or Scott McCoy; his features slightly similar with narrowed eyes to the creature; since his changes from the green-blood in his system, was making him into a humanoid leprechaun, slowly. "Why are ye here, foul brother of mine?" Scott states to Lubdan before shaking his head with the leprechaun in turn smirking as he also states with a grin, "Why to get ye coin you personally stole from me pot of gold… As well as an extra prize at the end, as I know fully well ye sensed her."

Confused by what he meant, Lubdan snapped his fingers before Scott was running from a rabid dog that came from the corner as he pushed the down button, "Cya lad: Going to see the child with my original shilling!"

* * *

Nicolette, Tammy, and Dusk was now on ground floor in the cafeteria area for personal employee's, as Dusk was reluctant from their observations yet by their suggestion, gotten food they helped picked-out for a child to eat.

As she ate, they froze and grabbed her hand; ignoring the flinch the child accidentally shown as Tammy asked in shock, "Who in their right mind gave you a red-inked tattoo?" They were then stunned as she shyly admitted while eating a french fries to confuse Tammy, but made Nicolette stunned in secret worry and awe by what it meant, "I-I had this all my life, Miss Tammy, f-from what I know, I was born with it on my hand."

They briefly saw the bruises before they were covered however from her clothing, as well as getting warning bells in their heads at that, as once the child ate, they headed to the bathroom as she needed to go pee badly; the two female adults waited. Lubdan cursed as he missed them again at the cafeteria yet groaned at smelling the coin was in a bathroom… a girls bathroom that is.

While both Tammy and Nicolette waited, they stiffened at seeing Mitch with a crossed look on his face, alongside two gang-like members now approached the two. _Shit_ , was in the two female's minds at seeing his face in realization, as he then firmly asked them both, "Have you two seen the little girl that was with the Dursley Family? The two… Associates with me, are quite interested in the child for some odd reason." The two females didn't like that idea as they seemed shady, with Nicolette sensing they were magic users in disguise, states; to get a 'What-The-Hell' look, from her friend, "Last time we saw her, she was napping in Fazio's Room."

Nodding at her, Mitch left with those two magic users as once out of earshot, Tammy looked still at Nicolette while stating, "What the Hell, Nikki? You know what would happen if Mitch knows you lied to him... Especially he warned that last time was your only chance." Before she could reply, she wasn't the only one that heard the conversation as Lubdan smirked while heading back to that room with a wicked idea, Dusk came out of the bathroom as she yawned cutely.

"I'll explain my reasoning's later Tam, let's just get Dusk here," which secretly made the two females and the succubus-part of her, coo as she looked tired, "To my room as I think I need to explain a few things," Dusk they then saw, sleepily leaned on her as they headed to Nicolette's room. Scott then followed them unknowingly as he was secretly grateful that the leprechaun had other interests at the moment, and wanted to see the kid. The reason: She reminded of his little sister back home.

* * *

Mitch was currently now on Fazio's room with the two magic users, and scowled on his face as it would seem he was duped once again with him thinking smugly now, _Well, there goes that Bitches chance._

"We were told you had the child in your custody Mr. Robinson, and our… Main Client, would not want to be dissatisfied with the results," the one man stated in a British accent to the casino owner as the other mutely nodded while crossing his arms under the hidden muscles he had. "Now fellas, let's be reasonable here- If the kid's here, then she was possibly with Nikki." Mitch states hesitantly from seeing the one man nod at the other and was getting a... stick out of his pocket; confusing him before they heard a chuckle that made all three look at Lubdan as he looked smug yet they could tell he was pissed from seeing it in his eyes, "Try to harm the wee Lass now? I think I can't let ye do that on my guardian vow I made to the Lass' Ancestor, so long ago."

"Look Joe, it's a Midget in a Leprechaun Costume," the smaller man states with the muscled person; Joe, cracking his neck briefly as he didn't see the gleam in Lubdan's eyes at the insult, "Either that or a deformed freak that needs to bathe." Mitch now had a flight-or-fight feeling from sensing something off about that little man in the supposed costume as he cackles slightly at them then, "So ye think could take on a wee Leprechaun as such as I? Well then… I like to see you two apes try!"

Lubdan then snapped his fingers as the magician's trunk he left behind today in his room, snapped quickly wide open as the two men were surprised at the simple objects attacking them; the smaller man being tied-up to the ceiling fan within moments of rope m, while the muscled man was stabbed in the back as well as neck; killing him quickly, by mere fake-knives made real.

Mitch was getting ready to leave before he froze; truly froze as Lubdan smirked at him, "Try as he can, try as ye might; I'm gonna have you in a casket by the end of the night." Lubdan cackled as he then used his powers to lift the man up with levitation, and sent him out through the window of the room; making a slight bloody mess on the cement down below. Lubdan then went over to the broken window while looking amused at the scene while he then also states to himself, with a bit of flair, "Watch out for that first step Lad, it seems it was a doozy, haha!"

The leprechaun then got a serious look as he turned and looked upwards at the frightened smaller man as he states his thoughts aloud, "Now pray tell…Why would ye need ye child that my interests are peaked at, hmm?" Once the gag was removed from the upside-down man, he firmly stated to Lubdan, "I will never talk-" He saw the Leprechaun was getting ready to snap his fingers and he fearfully stated before he could, "Alright, alright I'll talk!"

After he spilled the beans, Lubdan snarled at him in anger while breaking the wizards stick in front of him, and the man states fearfully from seeing the gleam in the Leprechaun's eyes, "Y-You said I would be free; If I don't, then my associates would come and soon storm this place."

Lubdan grinned in a way he didn't like at him, "Ay me Lad… But ye be served as a lesson to the other lads as such: No one will harm the Lass," he then lowered the ropes and quickly shoved the man's wand right through his eye and into his brain, killing him quickly, "Especially if the Little Miss is under two prophecies."

* * *

Dusk was currently sleeping on Nicolette's bed as Tammy was also getting over the brief shock as to what she heard from her friend; as they sat on the other bed she has, "There is a Magical World out there, with real witches and things… And Dusk here, is a part of that?"

Nicolette was sadly nodding as she decided to later-on reveal her succubi-part of herself, since she is a pure-blood from the south that her pure blooded father fell in love with, a succubi; but he died last year with her mother still living in Louisiana; her true age being soon to be hers, at staying around 21-24 years old. "Yes, and I think that this child is from the England Branch, and if so, I think it's best if she stays here as once she is eleven… Well, she is famous for killing a Dark Lord, but that birthmark also means another is setting her eyes on her, as well... I think, or something more."

Tammy looked at Dusk worriedly yet before she could state anything, the door opened and she quickly got up with Nicolette going over to Dusk, and to inwardly surprise her as she felt… protective of sorts, like a mother, to the child and sat near her sleeping form. The person who was at the door, was Scott, and he looked more like a leprechaun slightly yet acted like himself.

"Scott, whatever that.. That thing did to you seems to be getting worse," Tammy said while looking him over, as he nodded. "Ay.. I mean yes, it's changing me still Tammy, and I don't know what to do with me self," Scott states as sensing a problem though, they looked at Nicolette as she had a eyebrow raised while her facial look also wordlessly stated, better explain.

They did as when they were done, Dusk who was still sleeping, was now being carried by her while mentally frowning like they did, at how light she was. "So once again I'm checking things off: You had a coin originally before attempting the dumb idea to steal another, from this demon-like Leprechaun's pot of gold. He then bit you," she looked at Scott as he nodded while they neared the lounge area of the casino, "And by accidental blood-mix-up, you are becoming one of them as well?"

"Ay Lass… I mean Nicolette, and we figured as the coin's grant a wish each, well… Maybe…" "Maybe we could make a wish to change him back," Tammy explained while showing the coin to Nicolette while quickly recognizing who's coin it was as well as giving them looks of frustration; to confuse them until they widened their eyes as she laid Dusk gently down, "Of all the rotten luck... You kept two coins from- You stole from Lubdan." She then paused and asked as they shrugged in a wordless don't know, in reply, "Where is that other coin anyways?"

"Who is Lubdan?" Tammy asked as Scott kept watch while Nicolette gave a brief explanation, "Lubdan is from my Pa's tales; Since he was Half-Pure Blooded Irish, is that Leprechaun's from Ireland, at the time of King Sigtrygg Silkbeard in 994. The King back then grew ambitious for both magic and power, and he summoned all magical creatures to him. The Leprechaun comes and gives him magic, but demands the King's Gold. The King in turn agreed as he gave him and his brethren his gold, and the Leprechaun then treasured it. The Leprechaun's in turn gave the King various magic powers, then, when the King eventually died, the Leprechaun and all the other fairies go back to the woods. The Leprechaun out of many was one of the many hired by a King in the past, to protect his gold and killed who ever touched it." That got the two to look at her in sudden understanding as to where she was going with this, as Nicolette continued, "While this mission was going on, a Knight tried to take the gold yet he was quickly surrounded by the little Irish Monsters, and was killed. When the King passed away eventually, the Leprechauns were allowed to go back to their homes and be in peace again. But one did not go into hiding… And we all know who that is. Instead it... He kept the job protecting the gold from any life-form, through time and space. The Leprechaun; Lubdan he dubbed himself, became obsessed with the pot of gold and would proudly kill to get it back. His only weaknesses are the four leaf clover, wrought iron, and destroying his gold."

Nicolette paused while looking at Dusk, then looking at them to get them both shocked; not knowing said Leprechaun was nearby being amused by her tales of him until he stiffened in minor shock, and then growled inwardly to himself at the dilemma of maybe killing the two more-so worse than he did, "I think Dusk was abused, by her family that was killed only recently of what you told me, Tammy; That Blackjack Table by electricity, and that boy of theirs. But all I know is physical, but other then that, I'm not sure as she is light for her age."

It was at this time that Dusk began to whimper while moving in her sleep as if, she was experiencing a bad dream yet froze with hidden anger within them all by her few words she muttered aloud while Nicolette comforted her, "No Uncle Vernon… Wee Wee hurts…. Stop, no... Please." The three froze however as they slowly turned with Scott placing Tammy behind her and Nicolette defensively while comforting the nightmare-driven Dusk, still, "I should have killed thee two bothersome animal-human's worse then ay made them suffer for."

Seeing their alarmed looks, he stunned them while waving a hand off, "Ay wouldn't bother you anyways as long as the lass is with ya, but my current comment stands: Those animal-human's should've gotten worse then ay done to them." Confused yet made them froze over by his next carefully chosen words, "In fact ay wouldn't harm the head of one who is descendant of the Old King." Lubdan then looked at them with disapproval; mostly the two younger adults, "Regardless: You two stole me coin from me pot of gold still, yet the Little Lass has my other in which I will… Reluctantly give her a chance to wish on it." That stunned the three, yet also made the two young couple nervous at his words.

They suddenly heard screaming to which Lubdan would enjoy except for one thing: he isn't causing the mayhem as tons of people ignored them while they quickly ran past the lounge, and out of the casino. "Well… I wonder what got the folks to run off as such?" It would seem they gotten their answer as they heard a dark-like growl, followed by a 'There she is', from a few cloaked men with bone masks. The animal though was the size of a black panther, and it had dark-red and pitch-black coloring while it also let out smoke when it moved, its eyes were also a burning pit while looking at them as it also had a bladed tail, and the fangs drooled a green-like slime of sorts.

"You have got to be kidding me! They have a fucking Hellhound!?" Nicolette states frantically as she grabbed Dusk and her bag while quickly fleeing, the three seeing the hound glaring at them hungrily and followed suite, out of the casino.

"I was gonna kill ya sometime… But this be a more suitable punishment for ye both," Lubdan panted while they ran still for nearly seven minutes; not seeing the irked looks briefly on both Scott and Tammy's face as they eventually came to a dead end. Nicolette holding onto the now half-awake child with her mumbling words of questioning on where they are.

"You Mud-Bloods have nowhere to run… Especially that Little Dwarf dressed in green clothes." One masked man states at then all; not seeing they were slowly making said person angry, "Better yet… When was the last time we fucked girls as hot as them, boys?" The same man commented to the four others; now pissing off Scott. "You best be not upsetting a Leprechaun as such as I," Lubdan states in warning as the man next to the one with the Hellhound; struggling to hold it back, "We've seen Leprechauns mate, and your a knock-off then a true one."

Seeing Lubdan's eyes glowing red in anger, the three adults with Dusk still confused as to what is going on in Nicolette's arms, backed up as they heard the Leprechaun state too calmly as such, since he was truly angered, "I warned ye… Let's see how that mouth of yours go well with ya words, once I kill ya Lads!" Nicolette confused Dusk as she forced the child's head away as she then heard screams of pain and agony, and a few mercy helps until it was silent. She then heard that dog she saw alongside the others, fleeing in terror from the claw-like footprints.

Dusk looked before seeing odd red-paint all over the ground alongside some sticks, as her next words made them all look at her in minor surprise, "Why is red paint all over the ground?"

Not knowing what to do, Lubdan decided to change the subject as they were all still in a dead-end alleyway; to firmly state while holding out his clawed hand, to both Tammy and Scott, "If ye two are done… I would like me shilling back." He then looked at Dusk now as she was set down by Nicolette, while she also tilted her head cutely to the side alongside an innocent question; holding onto the Halfling, "Why do you need a shrill-link back, Mister?"

Lubdan just looked at her as if she said it was blasphemy, and said in a tone of bewilderment and talking in a way she would understand, "That Lass, is known as a shilling; My gold coin that they have. They took it from me pot of gold, and they will pay the price if I don't get me shilling back, Princess." Once he said princess, she was confused as he bowed briefly before looking at her with wide eyes while asking both Tammy and Scott her next question; pronouncing the word, "If you took Mr. Green's sh..shil.. shilling, why couldn't you have asked?"

Despite being amused as to what the child called Lubdan, they looked at each other while shrugging with Tammy being honest, "Well… He attacked Scott while mixing his blood into the bite over the coin he says you have-" "This coin?" She showed in question within that odd birth-marked hand.

The coin was indeed made out of solid gold, but was in Irish descent, and had old writing that had the number "994" on the sides. "That be one of me shillings… to which you can wish for Princess, but those two," Lubdan pointed at both Scott and Tammy, "Has to return their coin or otherwise… There be a killing or two."

 _Wish…_ Dusk briefly thought to herself while looking at the coin in her freak-like hand from what her relatives stated it was, and to Nicolette who was kind to her, and then looked at both Tammy and Scott as Dusk also stated to get the four to freeze and look at her now in a What look, "Why can't you ask Mr. Green about using the coin to get a wish, and then give it back to him?" Lubdan blinked at how bright she was yet shrugged to get the three adults to look at him in minor surprise, "No one actually asked me to do so Little Lass, they simply take me pot of gold, or shillings without a word, from greed."

Seeing the child look adamant about the three; to speak-up about this issue… she decided while clutching the coin that went true-red within her hand as her birthmark also glowed at the same time, "I wish…. For Mr. Scott to return to normal," Dusk spoke but within her little mind she also thought while she spoke, _I want Miss Nicolette to be my new Mommy_. Jumping back in utter surprise, everyone saw Scott drop to the floor while Dusk did the same, as they both then screamed in pain.

Nicolette now understood in horror as she looked at Ludban; seeing the coin that glowed to even shock him, go into the birthmark as it glowed brighter, and stated firmly to get a 'What' look from him in return, "This is all your fault!" Said Leprechaun began to state right back at Nicolette rudely while Tammy inwardly was irked yet her main concern was to Scott, while seeing he was returning to normal, "My fault Lass? I have no control over the wishes the Little Lass states of ye!?"

The first thing that occurred was Dusk's male clothing burned right off as an overwhelming heat of sorts came from her body, the group saw the true signs of abuse on her frame that was changing before said signs, were quickly healing over. Her height they figured was from her screaming at being stretched, at 4'9. Then they saw her hips wiggled as a tail erupted from her tailbone that was pitch-black with a spaded-tip at the end, and she grew curves slightly mixed with somewhat lean muscle; instead of lanky limbs. Her pitch-black hair was somewhat shiny slightly while also gaining purple-like streaks on the sides of her head, and her lightning bolt scar faded as pitch-black puss came out of it, before healing itself over, and her skin color also went from a pale tone, to a dark-tan color; all throughout her body.

Though if they paid attention, the black ooze that's fully on the ground turned into a small pitch-Black gem that vanished.

Dusk then screamed again with tears falling down her eyes as they watched helplessly from seeing wings erupt from her back; with fluid and blood within moments; her nipples hardened as her chest pulsed with each heart beat as they grew within moments, into a high C-Cup before the nipples softened. But what made Nicolette gulp with her demon-half laughing at her situation in realization as Dusk's clit pulsed now from it then growing; to their widened eyes, a 10inch dick that was hard for a few moments, before going limp within seconds and shrinking to a smaller size. The final changes though was that her birthmark then replaced that scar on her forehead as the lines moved like snakes, though her skin, to said location; right dab in the middle, and finally gained small fangs under Dusk's upper lip.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JUST HAPPENED," Nicolette roared while feeling a sudden, motherly rage; making the two younger adults be half-amused at the serious situation as she was shaking the little green shit; red swirls coming from his eyes, by his magic stating: Dizzy, "I-I don't know Lass, this is the f-first this happened," he stuttered out for once in his long life, fearful at the wrath of a female.

"Do you think when Dusk said her wish to help Scott... She thought of something else?" Tammy asked as Scott was passed out; causing everyone to freeze in place, "That... Would be a good explanation, Lass," the little man said in half-agreement with the human, when Dusk woke slowly up, "Huh... What happ-happened?" Dusk asked as she was now looking at herself in slow-growing fear while touching her body; making the females blush briefly from the child touching her soft cock as well as grabbing her newly-grown breasts; as she was also muttering something in confusion, "Dusk... Were you thinking of anything while you made your wish?" Nicolette asked, but only to receive just quiet muttering again from what she sensed, the half-succubi child now, "What was that?" Nicolette asked again in a motherly tone, "I wished… I wished that you were my Mommy," Dusk repeated in a louder tone to be heard.

* * *

 _ **Back in Hogwarts' Headmaster's Office at this time…**_

In the Headmaster's Office, the man himself jumped up in realization, shock, then horror when the devices on a shelf exploded; showering the room in raw magic and shrapnel. "Oh no," taking powder in his hand do to certain ones tracking as well as detailing about certain things, he screamed out, "Arabella Figg!"

Vanishing in a emerald flame, the old man now appeared within moments in a living room full of both regular and magical cats, "Professor, what are you doing here?" Arabella asked in slight surprise, "Do you know where Dusk Potter is?" He asked in worry to the watcher he hired a while ago. "Yes, the Dursley's went on a vacation, and had to bring Dusk so that its an all expenses paid trip," the Headmaster quietly groaned at this news, "Do you know when they'll come back?" He asked in hope, "Unfortunately no, I don't," the Headmaster nodded, "Thank you, please report when she returns," Arabella nodded as he returned back into the office. He then sat in his chair while looking at said objects, some of which tracked the Illegal Blood-Ward he used with a mixture of both Lily's and Dusk's blood, and sighed in frustration as on his desk was a book of what he finally found-out of the other prophecy that states either the end, or the hope of the world.

Dumbledore knew he should of checked-up on the child, yet he wanted to make sure she was molded to a perfect lamb, to deal with the prophecy on Voldemort. That way her status as the last-living Potter, would possibly go to a man she marries, and other things.

He did looked relieved at seeing the tracker on her being alive, was still working yet everything from her location, to the wards, and even her blocks he was forced to place on the child, were gone. _It is for the Greater Good that not only we place her into a Light Family, but find her as soon as possible._ He thought while grabbing and sucking on a Sherbet Lemon.

* * *

 _ **Two days later; 5 miles after getting lost for a few hours, to Paradise, Nevada...**_

Returning to Dusk, after being adopted by Nicolette; from the coin itself, they were all in Scott's Car with the newly-dubbed mother irked at Lubdan joining them after having all his gold back, alongside Dusk who was still getting used to her changed body. "Be careful Little Dusk," Nicolette said as she was the one driving with Tammy besides her up front; catching Dusk for the 13th time from the rear-view mirror in said car, from the child trying to grab her tail as she also winced, with the tip gently whacking her head while her chest slightly moved; due to her feeling off about bras… Which was an interesting affair.

Dusk's outfit consists of a skirt and a short sleeve shirt with a leather vest and basic shoes due to money issues, the strange thing though was that as they were helping; yet failing mostly, at Dusk's Penis to retract itself so that she was able to wear the skirt in the first place. So they had to come up with something different with tape as when it limped, it shrank to a small-enough version to conceal it.

"So what do you want to do now seeing as we still have daylight?" Tammy asked from seeing a town-sign stating they would be arriving nearly seven miles, "I don't really care; I've never really go-gone out when I was still living w-with them," Dusk said while now looking out the window; watching the scenery pass by.

Arriving in a hotel for the night so they could see the sights from a museum the town has, Nicolette and Dusk shared a room, with Tammy and Scott doing the same; while the Leprechaun just slept in the nearby forest.

* * *

 **Lemon Warning**

* * *

"Let's take a shower Little One, as we are all dirty," Nicolette said and in the bathroom, Dusk had a full-body blush seeing Nicolette… her new Mommy naked for the first time; noting that her pee-pee she obtained grew while she panted alongside feeling weird; ripping the tape and was bigger by an inch now; making her uncomfortable from it twitching while being half-hard.

Nicolette also blushed seeing her new daughter's thing up close, and try as she might, she couldn't get it out of her mind while washing them both; her Inner-Succubus was assaulting her with sexual images. "Mommy . . . My pee-pee hurts and my wee-wee is hurting still; Yet wet, do I ne-need to use the restroom?" Dusk asked as her body was taking in the pheromones Nicolette was releasing, mixed with Dusk being fearful of her own body as well as curious about it, at the same time. "No sweety, this is… This is something else," Nicolette lightly gulped feeling her core was heating up with knowing to her ire, her Demon-Half was trying to once again force herself upon Dusk, "How is it diff-different Mommy?" Dusk asked tilting her head to her new mother cutely.

Further crumbling; Nicolette resistance began to break down slowly to her Demon-Half's ire until she briefly froze in shock, by her demon's words, _**If you don't take charge soon: I will force your body to have it's way with her; despite her being abused...If you don't act right now!**_ Nicolette submitted in fear hearing these words as well as not wanting Dusk to have a bad first time; especially to surprise them both, their new child was experiencing her first heat cycle, "Its different in that it . . . Well," Nicolette was at a lost on how to truly explain it, so she decided to throw caution out the wind and simply demonstrate, "Here... Let me show you."

Dusk was quickly surprise with wide eyes from seeing her Mommy kissed her right on the lips and despite being scared... Dusk felt relaxed mixed with fear, as bad memories was being brought-up, and also she was slowly being turned on.

Trying to match the kiss her mother was giving her in a rookie way, Dusk grabbed her mother's breasts; making Nicolette jump in half-surprise while also forcing Nicolette to let out a surprising moan; to make Dusk withdraw in shock, "Mommy are you al-alright?" Dusk asked now in concern at her actions, on her Mommy's chest, "Yes... Do that again, please," nodding hesitantly at her mother's words, Dusk went back to squeezing Nicolette boobies as Nicolette was also loving the feeling from her breasts as they were her weak spot, and she returned to kissing her daughter.

Separating from the kiss, Nicolette began her decent slowly while nibbling on Dusk's neck and shoulders; trailing kisses in the valley of her daughter's still-new rack, followed by licking the now erect nipples; continuing downwards until stopping at Dusk's hard dick. "Mommy," Dusk shouted out in shock and slight fear; the memories of her uncle resurfacing slowly when her Mommy began licking it. "Does it feel good?" Nicolette asked with concern from the child's eyes looking a mixture of arousal with fear; fulling knowing her uncle must be rotting in Hell; in which Dusk nodded, "Good, then how do you feel about this," she asked; squeezing Dusk's hard eleven-inch dick now between the valley of her own large breasts, and began to slowly move them up and down while also sucking on the exposed tip, from the child's foreskin.

Nicolette felt Dusk shiver slightly as she kept doing her titty-fuck while taking her child's dick a little deeper as strangely… It grew another few inches, "Mommy…. St-Stop… It feels… Weird!" Dusk states yet Nicolette kept going as her needs were coming to the surface, of tasting her child's cum. Dusk whimpered with moans as Nicolette then squeezed a little harder; Dusk's dick growing again, but with girth this time and up to a few inches to stun even Nicolette as she only sped-up. "Mommy… I ne-need… I need to pee!" At the word, Nicolette's eyes widened in utter shock alongside her demon's in her mind at the amount their child gave off, **_Holly shit...Our baby girl is going to be a killer when she gets older_.**

Ignoring her Inner-Demon, Nicolette went to check on her daughter, "Dusk are you alright, was Mommy too rough?" All she got was a whimper from her child, in which sounded like fear and arousal still; making her sigh and curse once again at the dead uncle, and hugged her child yet knew Dusk could only beat her first heat, by penetrating both ways: losing her cock's virginity and the vagina, "Shhh…. It's ok Little Dusk, Mommy's trying to help you," clearing the newly developed tears from her child's eyes, Nicolette decided the gentle approach was better then what her demon suggested.

Getting out of the shower stall, Nicolette brought Dusk to the queen size bed for a more comfortable time, yet she grew wide eyed as Nicolette used her magic with a few moans, as her clit began to grow and develop into a 15 inch dick and gaining a similar tail like she did, but four wings from her back that was dark-red; like most of her outfits and twisted horns in the sides of her head within her hairline.

Seeing her child's gaze mostly at her summoned cock, as unlike her, she could dismiss it, she began to hug the shivering child to make Nicolette also narrow her eyes from hearing Dusk mumble something in a flashback to know one thing, and to sadly confirm her fears: she was indeed or possibly raped by said uncle. "Dusk, I know you're afraid of Mommy's dick, but it's what going to make you better as being what we both are… Your going into your First Heat. If we don't do something soon, then you would be in pain, ok Little Dusk?" Nicolette gently explained with her Inner-Demon nodding in approval at her words.

Dusk still fearful of seeing the dick, only nodded as her wee-wee felt even more wet and also burning to concern Nicolette, since it must have not been treated; hearing her demon scream in rage, as it was lightly bleeding, but not by much.

Nicolette began to do things slowly by using her fingers to rub her child's vagina as her lips; despite the condition, were slowly becoming puffy while still leaking minor blood and juices, and she held herself back at jumping her child since her mind out-won her instincts to merely comfort her daughter. Soon, she heard Dusk let out small moans while rubbing some more while at the same time now, gently inserting two fingers to get a surprised gasp; shocking Nicolette as her child said while stating one word aloud, "Peeing!" Dusk then came a lot of white stuff that landed oddly not on her new mother, but on the floor nearby.

Panting, Dusk then saw her pee-pee was harder than ever before while she also felt dazed mixed with fear now; her hips dry humping with tears flowing from her eyes as her instincts were slowly getting overwhelmed; to make her confused and fearful as images of putting it into her Mommy, and other things, were showing through her eyes and head.

"Dusk… It's ok. You don't have to be fearful of your body," Nicolette figured out quickly as her child withheld herself, and made Dusk lay on her back as she positioned herself along with her tail; figuring eventually she would get over her fear of cocks…But not today; dismissing it as she decided to use her tail near her child's entrance; positioning still above the child's now needy dick. Nicolette then lowered herself while at the same time, gently moved her tail into her child's cunt; tears quickly appearing in her daughter's eyes from said tail entering her while Nicolette raised her instead to a sitting position, while she wordlessly in slow-moving strides, moved.

"Mommy please… Get… Get you thi-thingy out, it hurts…" Dusk said as she also felt herself weird in both areas yet her wee-wee felt pain still from her uncle's rough time with her there, a few days ago. "It's ok Little Dusk, the pain will go away soon," Nicolette said while being surprised she began leaking milk when Dusk accidentally grabbed her chest; in comfort, and thinking of a solution from the minor idea from her Inner-Demon, Nicolette then placed her left-nipple into her child's mouth as Dusk seemed surprised briefly before Nicolette moaned as her daughter began to suck like a baby, greedily, on it. Soon she picked up her pace as her child's instincts were forcing her to move her hips in sync with her own, and she felt the familiar warmth within her core as her sigil glowed while preventing pregnancy; as she didn't want to be pregnant by her child's own cock; with Dusk moaning while sucking still, came while also making Nicolette roll her eyes to the back of her head, by twice the amount of semen she did before, and also felt her tail get gushed with her child's love juices.

* * *

 **Lemon End**

* * *

It was an hour later she brushed her naked child's hair back gently, that she herself half-missed her own mother comforting her. As like her; the irony that is, she also did the same thing to her when she experienced her First Heat since from what she was told, it randomly comes and goes... But it wasn't the official type of heat for either side. It was just a preparation for them both: Her Human Heat, and her Demon Heat.

Seeing the time, however, she dressed her passed-out child in some cute pajamas as they were in an emerald-green to match her eyes as her Inner-Demon then also states to which she herself agreed without words, **_It_ _feels good to be a mother, Other-Half, especially from what we experienced… Well, we might have a progeny of a daughter to maybe teach, if you can feel the families core she has._**

Her demon was right as not only child's original core changed, it was throughout her entire body with a hint of… "She has Chaos Magic, it seems to run in the family-" she was stunned as next to her was an illusion of sorts to make her half-angered while comforting her child as it showed her uncle raping her once again. _**Illusion-Based Magic as well? Well, we truly have a blessed Little Demon now, do we?** _Her Inner-Demon states now in a light satisfied purr as she also allowed her Human-Side to rest next to her child, while giving her red-silk pajamas and dismissing her succubi features.

* * *

 _ **In the afternoon now within the next day, at the Paradise Museum…**_

Dusk who wore her outfit again, with a recently-purchased, lavender headband that covers her mark; but with her new Mommy, as both Scott and Tammy had to do something together, in which the child has yet to ask what they did last night as it was all confusing still.

Her Uncle Lubdan; much to the mythical creature's ire, was sensing something currently within the town, and went to investigate it personally.

"Now if you all follow me, I will show you all as a special treat to the back of the museum as we will see a brand new exhibit being revealed soon." The guide said as he led like both Dusk and Nicolette, a few others, to the back.

They saw thinks you would find preparing as well as making sure as well, of objects being brought to museums. One object caught Dusk's eye as it was a perfectly-cut and shaped real ruby. It was lying on the table near a few other things; like a refurbished statue of some man that looked ancient.

"Now this specific area is one of our new exhibits that was donated to us from all the way originally from Iran before being shipped by a collector that passed away from being shot at, to us. These two items are part of a somewhat known man back in 1127, by a man named Zoroaster; a Iranian prophet as well as a supposed sorcerer back in that time." The museum guide states as Dusk kept looking at the ruby, and back to him; not seeing a minor glint from said ruby after she looked away. "We also have other things that I can and cannot show you all, as from what the museum director states, 'It would be a spoiler', so if you all would follow me, we setup a snack-area for you all to have as well as souvenirs to take home for those that are not from our lovely town of Paradise."

Dusk felt something overcome her; from the ruby unknowingly, and grabbed it with her right-hand before placing it quickly into her right-pocket.

After they left, Nicolette as they were both heading to the lobby of a theater a few hours later, saw Dusk with widen eyes, with that ruby in her hands, "Dusk Lilith Potter," Nicolette sternly states to make her daughter jump as she was mesmerized by said jewel, before looking at her guiltily now. "Can you explain to me why you took the museum's ruby they had?" Nicolette asks yet was then having mixed feelings of both puzzlement and half-understanding; her Inner-Demon knowing more-so by the child's innocent words while they also sat outside the theater's benches, "I… I don't kn-know Mommy, it look-looked pretty and.. and I f-figured it was not important to them if th-they left it out."

Nicolette places her two left-hand's fingers to her brow before stating softly at seeing the child's fear in her eyes as if, she expected to hit her; making another pin to add to The Dursley Families hit-box, "Well… It's too late now to return the gem, Little Dusk; but you have to hang onto it until tomorrow before we leave the town, as from what I read on their board before we left, we were the last tour group." Going into the theater, she saw her mother was looking at a few couples as if, in sadness before they sat in a theater to watch the movie.

Seeing her sad, Dusk unknowingly clutched the ruby in her former birth-marked hand while asking softly as well as to get her mother to look at her in minor surprise, "Mommy… Why are you looking at those people like that?" Nicolette sighed while holding her child's hand while trying to explain about relationships, "Well Little Dusk… You see, Mommy hasn't been lucky at all on finding a person to have… feelings for, especially back in Vegas. You see, I'm attracted to girls more than males, which," Nicolette then quietly whispered to her child then to finish her words, " _Why_ _Mommy can grow and dismiss her penis._ "

Nicolette sweat dropped while thanking the other people within the theater were distracted enough to not hear her daughter's innocent words, her Inner-Demon laughing her ass off inside her head, "Would that make it that I ha-have two Mommies then, if you l-like girls? Even fr-fr-from your wings, tail, and horns?" Nicolette sighed while giving her new child a half-pointed look mixed with sadness still, "What I'm saying Little Dusk is that Mommy is looking for... Her special someone out there, that wouldn't be freaked-out by her true self, and also not to be freaked by her penis when I show it; especially both of us being Succubi or Love Demons… Well one of many that is."

Seeing her child's curious look, and seeing it was just starting the credits, she began to explain a few of them, in which she is one since she was adopted by her via the coin: a Succubus Demon as she is a mixture of both Dragon and Phoenix; yet Nicolette doesn't even know what her child's type was. It turns out there were seven specific races of Succubi in existence: Dragon, Phoenix, Cat, Blood, Ghost, Elemental, and True.

Dragon Succubi can commune with any reptile, and use dragon magic. Phoenix Succubi could heal with tears like the bird, but also are proficient healers. Cat Succubi are more proficient at speed, and cat-like qualities and is partially mistaken for Neko's. Blood Succubi are somewhat like vampires, but would require now and then, blood to empower their abilities or restore themselves if injured, and also use their own blood to heal others without them becoming like they are. Ghost Succubi are mostly hired hands as well as efficient with magic related to both life and death, and aid alongside Reapers for souls, and even offer them a second or third chance at life. Elemental Succubi are efficient with specific-types of elements in their abilities, but it is rare if it is all four basic elements. True Succubi are truly rare and hard to come by as not only they are labeled as "pure", but they are able to use one of each specific ability and powers of each of the other six races. Each race though also has other abilities, but they mostly kept said secrets, to themselves.

As they were now watching the movie, Dusk couldn't help but to look at her mother while thinking sadly; not seeing the gem in her left-hand glow briefly in surprise by the wishful thought, _I wish Mommy could have someone to love her as she is, and maybe have another Mommy to call my own._ When the movie was over, Dusk accidentally dropped the gem as a group of teens shoved her down; with Nicolette glaring at them before picking up her child as they left.

An hour later, a twenty-two year old female who was 5'4 and had dyed forest-green hair with sky-blue eyes, and a decent yet not attractive figure in a standard uniform for the employee's of this movie theater, was doing her rounds while quietly sighing to herself, "Another boring day on the job until I can pay my way to get out of this dump of a town." She was using the broom to clean-up messes when she heard a slight clunking sound.

Confused, she gotten the broom-part and took it off to reveal a priceless ruby; widening her eyes and looking around the area to see if it was a joke, she then rubbed it on her standard worker's shirt while carefully examining it, "This has got to be fake, I mean come on, why would a ruby as such as this, be here of all places?" She gasped as the gem began glowing and fearful of whatever was happening, she tossed it as it then landed on the screen, and with a bright-red flash, she was stunned to see after looking at the location, a man holding the gem.

The man appeared to be in his early thirties, with his hair pitch-black with dark-brown eyes that briefly glowed red, and wore a navy-blue business suite with a light-blue undershirt, and navy-blue pants and black-sole shoes for work.

He looked at his form in disgust as if, he half-expected to be something else while muttering in a English/Russian accent, "It seems the Little Waker has power to incorporate me into my previous disguised form…" he then saw the female who was frozen in fear, and recalling the child's wish in which he frowned from hearing his siblings, a change is coming so grant any wish without cost... for the moment, and shrugged as he made the female blink in surprise as one moment he was at the screen area, and the next, he was right next to her with a grin on his face.

"What pray tell, is your name?" He asked in a tone she didn't like, yet gulped while still stating herself to him, "Be-Betha June Summers." He mouthed the name and nodded shortly in approval, "You will do nicely for my new Waker's wish." Betha didn't like that until she froze in shock by his next set of words; looking at him in a 'What-the-fuck' look, "You were always different than others back home, yet moved here to handle college in which they unfairly kicked you out as you now work in this theater, at meager wages. Plus you are attracted to girls mostly, even special ones… Am I correct?"

"How the hell did you… You know that?" Betha states in hesitation, while the man merely grinned while stating the facts, "I know a lot of your past as you held my prison, after all… Especially your last relationship didn't work as she cheated on you...With your former roommate." He saw Betha's face narrowed in anger and sadness, while grinning; her face turned away and crossing her arms on her A-Cupped breast's, "Yes, and the reason was I couldn't do things what she fantasized about, as my ex-roommate was exotic looking... while-" "While you are considered a Plain-Jane in looks, especially from all the teasing back in your home from the orphanage and school while growing up," he interrupted her words; with her getting a believable look on her face now while also stating, brushing a strand hair out of her eyes view, "I guess… you are something else if you do know my past by me simply grabbing your… prison that's a ruby?"

He only nodded while he then saw a hopeful look in his words next, "The position you will be placed in, is due to my Waker's thought-based yet somewhat pure wish, and in doing so… there's benefits to my offer as such." _Too good to be true_ , Betha thought briefly while now stating to him with narrowed eyes, "Ok… What's the catch?"

From what Betha saw, he was appalled, "Catch? There isn't any catch…. Well, unlike my previous wishes, yours is free as it is included in the package of the child's wish." That seemed to make her look at him in minor shock for a few moments before stating slowly, "A.. Child's.. Wish?" He only nodded as he added onto his previous words; leaning next to her on the wall while she looked at him, and hope still showing in her eyes, "Yes, and with it: A lot of opportunities, and also finding someone who has similar interests as you have, and you may call it… the perfect match of sorts as believe it or not, this is your second life as well as hers."

Confused briefly by his words at the end, yet he let her digest the offer and a few minutes later, grinned as she took out her hand while also thinking to herself, _What do I have to lose_ , and states determinedly to the man, "Alright… I guess… Ok, I'll take the offer." He then shook her hand as his eyes; to make her curious, glowed while he stated to her in a hidden tone she didn't quite catch, "Then it is settled."

He then to confuse her even more looked her all over while she states hesitantly now, "Ummm… What are you doing?" He was now back in front of her while he states to her in matter-of-fact tone, "Seeing what would be best to start the offer as well as a few other things… Yes, let's first make yourself off with that uniform," with a snap of his fingers, she quickly covers herself as she was now in her underwear and bra that was lavender-colored, "The fuck man. Why did you remove my clothes?!"

"All part of the process, besides I will provide you with an outfit or two to take with you anyways," he stated to her firmly to make her shut-up, and he was now thinking while looking at her hair, "Would you rather keep the hair color as natural, or a different tone?" Blinking at his words, she moved her dyed hair in her left-hands fingertips before saying a small natural, with suddenly feeling a small burning sensation within each frolic of her hair as the faded parts became a natural; like the rest, forest-green.

"Now before you even ask: Imagine as to what you want to look like, figure-wise and I'll take it from their," wondering what was going on yet rolled with it, closed her eyes while imagining to get him to grin at the figure he saw from reading her mind briefly, and snapped her fingers to get her attention, "What are you-" she then moaned while suddenly feeling hot all over her frame as all her body tingled, "Just… giving you your dream body, my dear."

She quickly moaned in pain as her body felt itself stretching and working a few short minutes, she was now six feet tall, evenly. Then she felt her muscles pulse and stilled every few seconds to stun her as she then gained a slightly muscular look in the arms, legs… mostly all the parts to where she envisioned of having muscles before her stomach tucked in even more while her hips at the same time, widened to get her good birthing-hips that made her have a curved "V"-shape on her sides. She then grabbed her ass while giving him a look; only to see him smirk as it began to slowly plump up while also firming at the same time, as she now had a jiggle-like ass that was both palmable and firm.

Then she moaned while sitting down in a chair nearby her as she saw to her hopeful yet widened eyes as her chest felt hot; her nipples hard and pointy while seeing them grow with each heartbeat, and a few more minutes she saw her bra broke with ease once she gotten past the C-Cup range and kept growing until she was an H-Cup; touching her newly-grown set and briefly squeezing them to get a brief moan of shock at how sensitive they were, before being stunned as they leaked.

"Well… an unfortunate side effect, but the best I saved for last," he states while waving it off as if, it wasn't a big deal yet she began to gasp while falling down in the ground as to her horror now she felt her back in pain while her tailbone truly felt like something was growing out of it. "If you want to be with the Waker's mother, well… you have to have something… special to you as well."

Betha heard herself scream in pain as first that came out of her tail-bone was a thick-like tail with a spaded-tip that matched her new hair color, tiger-like markings appearing on her arms and legs, and fangs growing underneath her upper lip while also feeling her original teeth get shoved back as new, sharper teeth grew in front. Finally the pain in her back came through as on top, she grew a set of webbed wings that resembled a bat; with herskin feeling like snakeskin now, and the wounds and blood vaporized while quickly healing over.

Giving the young female adult a few minutes, she glared at him in an angered look on the floor still as she felt weak currently while he kneeled to then feeze her in place, as fearful eyes now shown in her orbs by his next words, "Welcome to the Demon-Club, my dear. Now your part of my Waker's wish can begin; Especially since as you are now, you can be with the woman of your dreams for all time, without setbacks."

Seeing her eyes widen while panting, he for once gave the newly-made demon a true smile while he states; helping her up with her nearly stumbling, "You will get used to your new life, as I also adjusted it you were also loaded, as such." That she blinked in minor surprise and all that came out of her mouth was nothing; to worry her, and he only said while merely patting her on the back, "You will be able to speak within an hour, my dear demon, but I think it's time to look for them, shall we?"

Once they left the theater with her jerk-of-a-boss not recognizing her at all as if, she didn't work there anymore, she just realized what she was now wearing as it fit well with her figure she had now; her tail and wings vanishing once they left. Betha was wearing a leather vest, a grey tight tank-top, a black mini-skirt and low heels, and her outfit clinging to her frame really well.

Seeing her look to him, the man smirked while also finally introducing himself, "It suits you my dear, but if you are looking for a name, call me Nathaniel Demerest: The Wishmaster… and it seems I have already found her." Confused, Nathaniel pointed to a few blocks away and she froze at seeing not only the child, but a gorgeous looking female only she could catch in her dreams.

"If you close your mouth Betha, that is my Waker's adoptive mother… Lets go greet them now, shall we?" Betha now shook her head and gave him a 'What' look before he dragged her over as both Nicolette and Dusk was about to cross the road, Nathaniel saw to widen his eyes quickly and a few snaps behind Betha, the semi he sensed that was going to ram them, went into a building while barely dodging them... Also hitting a luckily empty car with the things intact.

"Little Dusk, are you alright?!" Nicolette states in worry as both Nathaniel and Betha approached while Dusk only nods stiffly; frightened, to make Nathaniel's eyes widen from seeing the mark on her forehead while grinning briefly to himself; with her moved birthmark being covered once again, _So that is why they stated it as such.. This will be interesting._

As Nicolette checked her adoptive child over, she did a double take at seeing Betha with a small tint to her cheeks at how gorgeous she was, with her Inner-Demon oddly to confuse her by screaming to fuck her right now. Though she was out of the slight daze at looking at Betha, as Nathaniel or the Djinn in disguise, handed the ruby back to Dusk with a half-smile on his face. "My ruby!" Dusk states happy at him while to stun the girls and also the demon himself, she hugged him while stating a quick thank you.

"Who are you… Sir?" Nicolette asked as her Inner-Demon suddenly to what she felt as well, stiff in fear by merely seeing him. "Why… I'm just an ordinary man who is quite interested on a child like Dusk Potter, as such," Nicolette narrowed her eyes and before she could comment, Dusk decided to state her own question with a cute head tilt; her chest slightly moving as a result, "How you know who I am Mister? Mommy and I ha-haven't met you before?"

Nathaniel only chuckled while stating his words, looking right at her child directly to get her to gulp at who... or what, was in front of them, "Why you summoned me Waker, and as such, you have only two wishes-" He froze before looking confused for a second, then looked at the gem, and at her concealed mark for a few moments, and began stating in an amused tone, "It seems your a special case as such, Dusk Potter. But alas, this is where we part ways for now, as your first of many wishes is in effect… Despite it being innocent as such," Nathaniel states with him now looking amused at seeing Nicolette looking at her child in wonder by what he meant, as his last comment before he left, stunned her by quickly looking at Betha now, "I suggest you get used to each other as Betha here is like you slightly, and loaded as well… Cya, as I have wishes to perform."

Once out of earshot, with Nathaniel mentally telling his brothers the good news slightly at seeing the child's mark, Nicolette narrowed her eyes while firmly stating; placing her arms under her chest to accidently lift them up, "What did that Djinn mean by you're slightly like me?"

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Morocco; a few hours later...**_

A blonde female named Kristy Cotten, tossed a golden yet odd-looking puzzle box of sorts, into a ton-can of fire while quickly leaving.

Once she left, a man came over who was really a demon in disguise and reached in and grabbed the box. But before he could leave, he froze at seeing the Djinn in his true form. Nathaniel in his true form, was 6'7, had stone-like skin and also had no hair, and lastly had red-colored eyes.

The demon states something to Nathaniel in which he nodded with a satisfying grin on his features, "I am currently seeing the sites of this world as a… opportunity of sorts, is now in existence once again for all demon kind and more," confused until he explained, that made the winged demon wide eyed as the box within hummed as if, slightly surprised at the news of the Chosen Child reborn, once again.

"Plus she is also my current Waker, and by the suggestions of my kin: I will grant her free wishes for sometime while collecting souls that are not considered worthy to be allowed to live. I was surprised though a Reaper of all things, although," Nathaniel spoke while holding onto three small orbs that glowed briefly before dismissing them to his domain, "Allowed me the child's former family as payment of being out for the time being; Free m of charge while looking into… certain things, and with that, how would your master feel of having the box in the hands of the child?"

The winged demon thought for a few moments before mentioning something to intrigue the Djinn, "I can keep an eye of sorts, out for this.. Kristy Cotten, yet from what you stated, she might be… a catch full of potential." The winged demon then states one more thing to the Djinn to make an understanding nod, "If he accepts the idea of the Chosen Child holding the cube, then tell him he gets a free, soul-free wish from me, if he does." That got the winged demon to laugh while taking off.

Nathaniel then shifted to his "Human-Form", and states while looking for certain souls around the area to wish for, "Yet this is only the beginning."


	2. Towers of Confusion, and Whatnot

Just letting yall know that it is a long chapter, and the same thing applies from last chapter. At the end though things would be explained…. to my ability.

* * *

A couple months or more importantly on August 24, 1995; since their meetup, Dusk was still getting used to her body being like it is now; with her body sometimes doing things she wasn't still used too mixed with confusion to it as well as sometimes; in the mornings, she would see herself oddly either rubbing her breasts; from what her mother told her they were, or her too-hard pee-pee (Her dick) that quickly softens and shrinks... Once it let out that white stuff in which, she has been hiding from her mother. Oddly, it always landed into the trash; her magic from Dusk's fear doing so while eliminating the smell.

The child is also still in-training of what she possibly could do also, and which includes her "Personal Trainers" that ended up during that time, either found or decided to stay with them hvjng nothing better to do.

Though for her body, it doesn't help they gave the "Kid-Friendly Talk", except stopping once they were called to work, and forgotten about it; her adoptive mother and girlfriend. So Dusk is currently still confused by her own body.

Speaking of the two, Nicolette and Betha were also a couple now; with them all living in a mansion she found that was located in Hollywood or otherwise known within Los Angeles, California. As Betha was indeed truly rich as she even owns half of a company; to her surprise, known as Dreamworks as well as a few shares of restaurants and malls in some parts of the country itself.

Nathaniel did stop by now and then. He also granted her a wish of a new playmate recently as she didn't mind at all as the girl found things fascinating; with the mentioned girl used to living with her abusive father, Dan Granger. For you see, her mother died from what he states, was all her fault; from an accident as Dusk's new friend; Hermione Jean Granger, was like a sister of sorts to her... With her oddly feeling more-so then that lately yet also kept it hidden, and Hermione; Mia to her family or friends, was chosen over her original mother, to save her life.

Lubdan stucked around while claiming some parts of the woods in which was owned by the large land from Betha, and visited from time to time as well; mostly eating mainly potato-based foods or mixed foods with it as well.

Both Scott and Tammy were also dating and lived in a house around the property; with Scott going to college around the area.

The mansion itself was oddly a huge Victorian-Style home with a lot of houses, as from what they were told from a butler greeting them upon their arrival; was dubbed as Latraza Villa. This section of the large city, was in the mountains, and the houses each have their own design yet same paint-fixtures of mostly white; like the mansion. Betha even owned a large pool area, and a few other things to keep anyone entertained.

When Betha asked the butler, she was told she personally made the small community; for an odd reason, to give homes to those that need it, as there was at least or close to thirty or so houses within the domed area. And luckily it wasn't at any active hotspots for a volcano or worse. However, at night, you could truly see the starry-sky clearly, as bad weather hardly comes over the area, besides a few stray clouds.

During this two month period as well, Dusk alongside Betha was taught to hide their features they gained; after Dusk becoming Nicolette's Daughter along with Betha being her Soulmate, to her own surprise yet they decided to keep dating…With few hiccups here and there; due to how young she was, as most of the time her tail refuses to hide or her wings.

However, Dusk's chest grew and she also gained an hourglass figure mixed with athletic; giving her an exotic look of sorts as her chest was now currently a Mid D-Cup, and her small dick kept now and then, growing to that size of ten inches and back at night. Though she wears the usual outfits like she wore back then still; but modified for her current frame, at being a few inches taller than before.

In one of the playrooms the mansion has, Dusk was with Hermione when the futa child was feeling something… odd, before it faded away. For Hermione although, it smelt of vanilla mixed with lavender, and a somewhat tropical-flavored fruit of sorts, "Dusky, do you smell that?" Dusk looked confused until she smelled herself while blushing a bit, realizing it was her.

Hermione was the same age technically as Dusk, with lots of bushy brown hair, brown-golden mixed colored eyes (Younger Movie Version of Hermione Granger; Look-up Emma Watson) yet she also had streaks of icy-blue stripes in her hair, and was also developing a low B-Cup chest while she wore a light-blue skirt with an open-back dark-grey blouse, and light-grey short socks with black sneakers.

Yet unknown to the young succubus child, Hermione was also curious about seeing her new friends parents kissing each other during her few months staying here; as she was indeed having a good time, and decided to ask Dusk; with her giving her a weird look for, "Dusk can I ask why your parents kiss like they do when they're the same gender?"

Dusk shrugged and saw from her Mom thankfully teaching her to tell time; recently calling Nicolette that, from seeing a TV was in their playroom and decided to turn it on; with her friend also realizing that their show was on… But it wasn't that but to quickly make them confused, it was two naked females making out while kissing each other; grouping their large breasts at the same time.

"What . . ." both girls were speechless as while Dusk was used to it, thanks to her time with her mother a while ago, Hermione was caught off guard while blushing.

Still speechless, Dusk moved over to Hermione, whose eyes were still glued to the screen, and was confused from feeling her addition was getting slowly hard and also growing yet made Hermione jump briefly as she leaned on her shoulder yet then went wide eyed as Dusk kissed her on the lips; with Hermione backing up to both of their confusion. Dusk then began to state with wide eyes at her friend quickly, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me-" before Dusk could continue her feared/confused apology, Hermione kissed her back to make Dusk go wide eyed at this before her friend suddenly backed up, and began moaning in pain; grabbing her stomach.

In a dull glow that was icy; from the feeling, Hermione was hunched over as Dusk tried to get to her friend yet she was pushed back as a barrier was also all around her friend. Hermione began crying as she felt she was not only on fire, but truly freezing as if, she went outside during winter when it was cold in her jammies, and saw to her own horror, her skin began to get paler by the minute till it was pure-white, and felt icy to the touch. Then she looked at her fearfully while holding back a scream and struggling to word out a few words to Dusk; the young futa half-succubus not knowing what to do, "H-Help m-m-me, pl-please!"

Dusk kept trying to enter that barrier as Hermione screamed still in agony; both Betha and Nicolette entering in a rush and seeing what was going on in feared confusion, saw Hermione's clothes tearing as she grew taller and was developing more curves; her hands and feet growing with them; reshaping into odd human-like talons, her fingers bleeding before quickly healing over as Hermione hunched over and screamed from her shoulders feeling like they were being pushed outwards, as blood came from her back; with webbed wings coming into existence that had small hands at the tip, and her hair from her eyebrows fell off before becoming an odd fringe to replace that, as well as her hair gaining more white streaks; since it now became wavy and natural, and her small bust painfully blossomed into a high D-Cup with puffy areola, and with a weak scream as the changing-girl felt like she was losing her voice… a tail was made from her tailbone, quickly and painfully; with Hermione passing out and the barrier dropping while now laying on the floor.

Nicolette quickly came over while not seeing the TV shut off on itself; with Dusk hearing a odd feminine chuckle of sorts, as her Mom checked Mia over, "Is Hermione ok?" Dusk softly asked while Betha held her.

Nicolette was in disbelief as from watching some shows, Hermione seemed to be a Gargoyle of sorts mixed with another race, as her skin felt truly ice-cold to the touch yet also felt her warm blood flowing from her veins, to know the changed child was alive. "She is, and thankfully whatever happened, she only passed out Dusk," Nicolette states in confused wonder yet looked at her child and states firmly; getting Dusk to lightly gulp, "What happened?"

After explaining things from what Dusk told them partially as she wasn't even sure at all happened, Nicolette sighed, and Hermione's ruined outfit was then remade and placed back onto her; fitting her new frame as well.

Once Hermione woke up a few moments later, she went straight to Dusk and to confuse the child, her friend growled at her mother and girlfriend one word; with her eyes glowing briefly all red before going back to normal, "Mine."

"Ah shit…" Nicolette trailed in realization with Betha also looking at the scene in confusion as Hermione kept holding a blushing Dusk; with Hermione having her head quickly placed on her improved chest, and was also brushing her taloned fingers through Dusk's hair.

"I think it's time for you both to take a nap," Nicolette said after seeing Dusk's sudden large tent within her pants while quickly knocking both of them out, before Hermione; from Betha gasping in shock, was now trying to fuck Dusk while she was clothed. "Why the Hell did you do that?"

"Hermione's was getting into what I call, an Awakening Heat, and from what we saw, she declared Dusk her mate . . . Meaning Dusk is her Spouse/Wife even in Demon terms," Nicolette explained to a gasping Betha who forgot; with a half-blush of their activities a few days ago, yet before she could reply, Lubdan came into the room while to confuse the girls from seeing him holding a odd, sharp-toothed… "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Betha exclaimed while making Nicolette roll her eyes at her girlfriends antics at seeing a red-eyed puffball of sorts, in the Leprechaun's hands; Betha going right behind her as she didn't like the look it gave her.

The creature Lubdan held resembled a small furry/spiky animal species; somewhat like a hedgehog of sorts, with a large mouth and many sharp teeth, had red eyes and it seemed amused at enjoying Bertha's look. Though this one was dark-blue in color mixed with a hint of black and green in it's spikes.

Lubdan shrugged while stating as it jumped off from his hold, and rolled all around the room with ease in a small ball, "It appeared while eating its fill Lass, from tha' dead cow you keep in tha' icebox of yours… Shame you have no potatoes for a wee Leprechaun as such as aye." Rolling her eyes at his words before seeing that creature eating her child's snack, and seeing her child did somewhat good this time; Dusk slowly returning to a normal eating pattern as she was sick a week ago, heard Lubdan look at both children, "What happen to the Lasses?" Once told, he sighed with a look stating wordlessly; the creature to make the three blink was now eating their leftover turkey they enlarged, "Well, I think that explains a lot about the wee ones then."

After separating the two girls since they kept trying while passed out to their ire, trying to touch each other, Nicolette placed her Personal Onahole onto her child's dick and locked the room, as her body; she figured, was reacting to mostly her new Soulmate's Heat; not her own, and with a snap of her fingers, she then heard it was instantly wet and also went automatically to moving in place. Once she turned, she froze at seeing that creature looking at her expectantly, "What do you want?"

It seems it was still hungry, so she had an idea for the thing's appetite and after a few minutes following her, it made a shriek-like glee of sudden joy before heading over to the raw-hanging cows and made her blink as it was devouring them somewhat fast.

"Well… At least we know it mostly likes meat to eat, especially since Dusk would find this thing cute." Nicolette muttered as she somewhat figured it was intelligent enough and stated; as it paused it's eating, "If you want this kind of meal all the time, then you can eat to your heart's content… As long as you don't harm anyone without my say-so, and be my child's new pet as lately, she has been asking for one." It gulped a lot of flesh with ease while it nodded, and Nicolette wickedly looked to spook it slightly as it was slowly eating, while also looking at her, "If you, however, harm her, you can feel my wrath as a Demoness; Got it?" It nodded quickly before her dark look returned to normal, "Good. I will let her name you once her… Issue is dealt with, from her Mate's actions."

She half-closed the door and left the creature to think things over; knowing it was different then it's brethren, and decided 'Why not', and kept eating.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione was now slowly coming out of her heat; confused why she was for one: Naked, and for two: Why she was masterbating to surprise her, her puffy yet wet vagina. The girl recalled some terms of the female body, but not all of it, as that book was burnt by her Father… Former Father.

Nicolette entered the girl's room and saw her confusion; despite her being a smart child, she was showing her age as Hermione was also unknowingly touching herself that way still; with fear now in the girl's orbs. Nicolette carefully explained to what she did, to stun her slightly, as with the elder female's aid was also able to keep Hermione from touching herself.

"So… What am I supposed to do if I have this… Heat again?" The child asked while blushing at feeling her breasts move slightly; not used to this size at all, "It's complicated as I know your part Gargoyle-" "Like the TV Show?" Hermione asked nervously as the adults knew her fear of heights and only nodded, "Yes as secretly, that show was inspired by True Gargoyle's, and whatever occurred in the show was all true, except the 'Stone-By-Day' bit, Mia. They only turned to stone if they are truly sick or severely injured, or even near death as the stone itself cannot be broken except by Darkstone, which is mostly a pitch-black ore made into a dagger; With it being hard to come by," Nicolette explained briefly, "But for your ice part… You may have to look into it yourself as I have no clue at all."

Hermione nodded before blushing; to make her wonder at first, before Nicolette was suppressing a amused grin on her face, "Did I really try and do 'That' to Du- Dus- My Mate?" Hermione though scrunched her face in confusion by her word change with Nicolette then explaining things to her for the next half-hour and after she was done; secretly hoping that she might explain the female talk better to Dusk then she could, left her to settle her mind while getting back into her modified clothing; inwardly shocked Hermione was also a Magical Child, this entire time.

Though what the comment Hermione made about her new mate, she decided to make it start now while it was of course too late to officially celebrate it: She missed Dusk's Official Birthday. Yet she was thankful that Dusk was able to confide to Hermione about some of Dusk's life; not all of it.

Checking up on Dusk, she saw her child; to her relief, was passed-out still and her appendage was now soft and back being little and snapping her fingers, the Onahole vanished with her child also redressed. She then left to then talk with Betha about things; seeing she might sleep longer.

She quickly paused though after hearing the doorbell; which the sound echoed near her location as their living room was near the front entrance, and headed over.

Once she answered it, she saw a delivery man dropping two boxes off that were fully covered, "Hello Mam, I'm Steve, and I'm dropping a delivery to this place here. If you could sign here please as it's been paid for, I'll be on my way." Nicolette signed three areas on the clipboard before he placed the two boxes near the entrance and left; Nicolette closing the door. She however ignored that unnamed critter as it passed by while dragging ribs from the icebox, as she also opened the first of four boxes.

She was surprised that it was a… Doll. She checked the box and saw it was meant to go to this address oddly if there was no one to answer at the previous one, like the other four boxes.

The doll looked to be a female with bleached blonde hair, brown eyes, had a odd getup of gothic fashion that showed parts of her chest with a heart in the left-breast, and a Golden Locket that says "Tiff" on it. She saw a tag that read what her name supposed to be, "Tiffany Valentine-Ray… Huh, I think I found the perfect late-birthday gifts for my adoptive child… My Little Dusk," she set Tiffany down; not seeing the doll look at her in shock before resuming a doll-pose as she opened other boxes.

In the second box was a male doll she recognized as one of those "Good Guy Dolls", But he had healed-over scarring on his face and seemed to be diluted slightly from his clothing, and had ginger hair and blue eyes. She saw the name, and was impressed at the recreation of said doll that has been rumored to be a killing object.

From both third and fourth boxes were also dolls, but they were designed as twins; she guessed, as they resembled both dolls from just one glance… slightly as they both had pale skin but with different eyes and the same hair color as the Good Guy Doll. The boy twin had unlike his counterpart, blue eyes; the female twin having brown, wore a average dark-blue shirt with light-blue jeans with one knee ripped and black shoes. The female seemed to have a more slimmer frame mixed with being delicate, and wore a red dress with silver highlights; somewhat matching her eyes as she had her chest slightly showing, and wore grey-socks with brown low-heels.

"These are perfect, besides the pet that is, for my daughters gift," Nicolette states to herself as she placed the four on a sitting position on the couch, and went to fetch Betha to see the dolls… and tell her about Dusk's Birthday Party to plan tomorrow, or possibly sooner.

A few moments after seeing Nicolette leaving, the four dolls began to move, "Ah shit Tiff, it seems that family moved or something," the Good Guy Doll states with the one gothic-female doll; Tiffany, sighing while giving him a look and then also stating his nickname, "Well what do you expect Chucky, that information booklet you have is rather old."

He then raised a brow at her yet they all saw the state of the house with him stating; ignoring the child-like children swatting each other, "Well, it seems to be a better trade off," he got up and gestured all around them, "Look at this place Tiff, these people must be loaded as shit… Maybe we could take what we want, and kill them at the same time."

Tiffany sighed while stating back to him; freezing him in place for a seconds before glaring at her as if, she brought something bad up, "But did you hear her say we were gifts to this child of hers? Plus maybe… Well-" "Spit it out already Tiff," Chucky states as he rolled his eyes before heading over to his two kids and whacking them both in the head; as they looked away from each other, "I was thinking we lay low; The last place we decided to go to, we were nearly caught."

Chucky opened his mouth to state something yet they heard footsteps coming now, and went back as they were, the female twin doll getting one last whack on the male twin doll before acting, as both Betha and Nicolette came in.

"See Bebe, they would make lovely additions for our child; Especially seeing their styles," Nicolette states as Betha grabbed the Tiffany Doll as if, inspecting her; not knowing said doll was holding still as Betha moved her left-arm slightly, "I have to admit… They are interesting; Even this other female doll here… Glenda and Glen; The Twins? What titles are those?" Betha began to agree yet questioned to her girlfriend, at the end.

"Well, they might be a collective set or something, if you saw they each have 'Ray' at the end of their names?" Nicolette suggests as each box did state that. Betha nodded as she sat Tiffany and Glenda back, yet they didn't see the dolls look on in confusion before their eyes widened briefly as Nicolette went up to Bertha... and kissed her lovingly on the lips while stating; with their foreheads touching and they were also looking right at each other's eyes, "You know how much I love you Bebe?"

Betha rolled her eyes playfully at this before stating in a similar tone in love back; with a hint of lust they heard, "Yes, but if you don't stop touching my ass, Love, then I won't be able to stop either."

Nicolette laughed playfully while leading her by the hand as the dolls also heard Betha giggle while being confused by their terms they stated to each other, before going out of earshot, "You know you love my claws, Bebe, especially my tail in certain places." Betha shivered while stating back with a grin of her own, "I'm looking forward to that Love." They were now out of sight.

"What the actual fuck- They're Lesbians? Rich Lesbians at that," Chucky states in surprise as he turned to Tiffany who chuckled and then stated to him, while he also rolled his eyes over her words, "Now Chucky, I think that's rather sweet."

It was then they noticed something: "Where the hell did the brats go to?"

* * *

In another room; mostly in Dusk's, Dusk and Hermione were in their underwear, from the Halfling holding her urges back, changed her into them while blushing as Dusk looked feverish of sorts.

Hermione was for sometime, next to her mate while lovingly combing through her hair, and thinking about what occurred earlier, as it was an actual show; oddly Gargoyles that is, that was on. _Did my Mother… Was my Mother secretly like me without realizing it… Is this why Daddy didn't like me at all?_ Scanning her body while surprised her chest felt full for some reason, Hermione was having a hard time not to stuff her face in Dusk's large rack; to her mind that is. _Du- My Mate looks tired still…. But this urge to… To… Ugh, I need to plug my nose._

Seeing to make her blink in surprise; a clothespin that is, appeared out of nothing, she didn't question it at all and placed it on her nose. "That's better…But from her looks- No, no, not going to do it," Hermione states with her voice also clogged due to the clothespin, but her vagina, was puffing up again; from what she knew was her body's terms of either arousal or heat, and quickly grabbed her left-hand as it tried to grab Dusk's chest and group her in twitchy movements, _I n-need to go settle this… Du- My Mate's smell is driving me crazy, especially knowing her Human's Sides Heat; From Miss Nikki's words, is coming in two or three weeks' time._ What she didn't know is that was mostly pure-guessing.

Slowly getting up do to her wings and tail, as well as adjusting herself from not getting used to her new body just yet; not seeing a drop of milk coming out her left-nipple briefly as her bra came undone by her hands trying to grope her own chest by instinct, she also held her wings down from them refusing to fold into themselves, and then headed to Dusk's bathroom while locking the door; not seeing two wide-eyed dolls that snuck in, from seeing Hermione and for once both were curious; more-so to the female doll, Glenda Mary-Anne Ray.

"Do you think that she isn't human, Sister?" Glen asked in a british accent to Glenda, who looked around the room for a moment while lightly scowling at him at the suggestion; her accent somewhat like his mixed with American, "No shit sherlock, in fact this girl could also be something else as well," Glen would have blushed if he wasn't a doll as Glenda firmly grouped Dusk to prove her point before stating, with a gesture to the entire room, "If this is the girl that's loaded, then I wouldn't mind sticking around and maybe kill within Hollywood still; Although we were born somewhere else, Dad did state we would be killing for the first time soon."

Glen looked away from his sister while stating more-so to himself as Glenda despite her tough-girl attitude, was also nervous as well, "But killing isn't right anyways, Sister… They need to stop eventually before we might end up, well, without parents," Glen states to her at the end as he sat down on a pillow-chair nearby, with Glenda sighing and coming over and suddenly whacked him on the head; with Glen giving her a 'What-The-Hell' look, "You think I don't know that Glen? It's in our blood anyways as killers, so eventually you may slip-up like I would as we really don't need to kill everyone we meet… Maybe those that deserve it," Glenda states while looking at him firmly, but Glen saw she had half-warm eyes at him; making him understand she was trying to comfort him slightly.

Not known to them, Dusk was waking up and they weren't paying attention as Glenda patted her elder brother on the back, "Besides if we do have to kill, we can always go Mom's route for killing; Kill only those that truly deserve it or be punished severely, if that eases ya Glen," Glenda states, yet before he could reply, they were suddenly picked up sluggishly by Dusk, as she looked at the two dolls carefully in half-dazed eyes; with them trying to act like they were before.

Both Glen and Glenda were stiff in place as Dusk states; with her also looking like she was going to fall over herself as it seems from the two that she was sick. Though they were confused as a spaded-tail of sorts appeared and whacked her on the head, before wrapping around her waist with ease. "Mom… Mom must got me new toys," Dusk words were slurred partially while she held them.

Seeing that she was now aware after a few minutes, her face lit up with sudden joy now, and to make them both blush since their heads were forced into the child's more-than-average chest while Dusk ignored the fact she was in her underwear; her cock thankfully small at the moment, she grabbed her favorite nightgown the young half-succubus has been wearing nearby and slipped it on, and then left the room. If she stayed a little longer, the demon child would of heard Hermione moan in her locked bathroom from cumming yet resumed; from also hearing her grunt in annoyance as she kept masterbating, like Nicolette taught her, from pointing things out.

 _This is gonna be a big problem,_ Glen thought alongside his twin at the same time, the young half-succubus carried both living dolls while also looking for someone; most likely from what they knew, might be her two parents. "Where's the fire Lassie?" Stated a male voice that made Dusk pause as she was excited by her new toys they figured, yet turned; making both children doll's eyes widen at seeing a leprechaun leaning on a nearby banister while giving her an amused look.

"I'm go-going to see if Mom got me these toys Uncle Lub-Lub, and thank her for it," Lubdan smirked at seeing these weren't ordinary toys yet kept it to himself while stating in a amused tone in reply; coming over and gently patted her in the back; with his eyes gaining a glint in them, "Then by all means Lassie, be on ye way then… But make sure you hug them to you chest more as doll's like yours, tend to like it a lot." Doing as told with her happy still; her tail undone now as is wagged back and forth happily; not seeing the two doll kid's eyes widen before holding still once more.

Once Dusk was out of earshot, Lubdan chuckles wickedly at the mischief he caused before stating, going back to check on his… the two side project's Nathaniel and him were planning to give to the child… mostly him doing the final touches, for his on halloween, "It seems the Lassie tracks others easily like myself... He He, I think tha' things will never dull around here."

* * *

Meanwhile with Tiffany and Chucky, they were impressed truly by all the rooms, especially from them accidentally finding a dungeon of sorts that had torture equipment.

"If I don't know any better Tiff, I say the Lesbians might be Occult Members of sorts," Chucky states to his wife, who not only rolled her eyes, but also agreed with him at the same time; seeing the latest room to be a Billiards Room that had gaming consoles and a pool table, "Ya… It seems all too good to be true."

They froze though at hearing footsteps, "Quick, hide in there," Tiffany hushed loudly by pointing near a closet, and once the two got in, they groaned yet were shocked; more-so to Chucky from the child's… teenager… he wasn't sure, as she ran with his two brats to also amuse him, on her chest as she seemed to be looking for someone, from how excited she was.

"Do you think that was that 'Dusk' girl those two women were talking about?" Tiffany asked a few minutes later as they decided to head back, "It might be Tiff, by you have to admit... If that is a child, well, she looked like you were from your photos at her age; Figure wise." Tiffany only nodded in agreement as after nearly ten minutes, they found the living room again.

Once back in their places, a servant sneered at them before roughly picking them up as it was a pudgy-like Asian man of sorts that muttered something about them being "Gifts", and lead them to a large dining room that made them blink from the decorations being mostly dark-blue, silver, and jade-green; the theme being a mixture of the ocean and a forest of sorts.

"Good Jefferson. Just neatly set the two dolls near the cake- Gently," Betha ordered beforehand then coming over in frustration, as the man shrugged before the Head Butler shot him with a disproven look.

Betha made both Tiffany and Chucky into forced positions; with her taking a few steps back and stating to herself aloud; with a small smile on her features, "Perfect, just perfectly placed for our child's late birthday." It was here that Nicolette came into the room with Hermione; with the girl's face flushed and the two doll's eye widen briefly in shock from seeing a Not-Human female standing besides the adult female.

"You think Du- Dusky would like it?" Hermione states as she was forcing herself to say her mates name; like Nicolette suggested from her mind to get used to it on the way here after fetching her, as said older female nodded with a gentle smile; glinting at the servant Betha was still having problems with, "Without a doubt. Our Little Demon would love the party… Especially knowing she never gotten one, and being nine now, she deserves a party from all the abuse she went through." Betha sighed sadly to get Nicolette's and Hermione's attention quickly since she also stated in a mixture of sadness and anger, "Yet it doesn't sometimes help with the nightmares she gets as well."

Nicolette looked down at that with a clenched fist as despite Dusk being happy currently, she still suffers the nightmares of both that night, and the time with her Uncle in which, she would of personally killed if she was given a chance to, _I truly hope she does grow out of it… I truly don't like my daughter suffering anymore then she has._ Nicolette thought with her Other-Half agreeing as they finished the preparations for her late birthday, since it was Betha's idea to do it today, instead of later on.

After nearly thirty minutes they heard familiar footsteps, and getting ready, Nicolette went to greet her child before she entered the room; figuring she might have been looking for her; from Dusk's still excited face yet blinked in surprise as she held the two children dolls, to her chest.

"Where did you get those dolls, Little Dusk?" Nicolette asked gently while holding her surprise as Dusk only looked on in confusion now, wondering why her Mom was blocking the way to the dining room, "They w-were in my room… Where's Mia and Betha? I couldn't find her or Betha anywhere, Mom?" Nicolette held back a chuckle as she made Dusk walk alongside her; despite knowing in her looks she looked like a teenager of sorts, she was merely a child. Nicolette then states gently; with a hopeful mixed amusement in her orbs, "Maybe their in the dining room awaiting us for our meal."

Dusk entered alongside Nicolette as she was confused as to why the lights were off; before jumping and everyone suddenly ducking from a magical burst from Dusk; nearly knocking things down as they yelled 'Surprise', at her.

Dusk then saw the decorations after getting herself under control; making everyone to remind themselves next time to maybe do a normal party until she is better, and asked softly in wonder, "W-What's all t-this?" Simply leading Dusk near the cake as she held the two doll children in her arms still; not knowing all four living dolls were surprised by that outburst of raw magic yet were more-so once Nicolette and Betha shown their wings and tail, and Lubdan appeared out of nowhere, "Why its for your birthday m, My Little Demon," Nicolette softly stated to her stunned daughter.

Dusk gently gripped Glenda more to her chest; said doll female trying to not think dirty thoughts due to her twin accidentally showing her sex scenes a week ago before their shipping to this place, on someone's PC that their parents killed; trying to auction them off while thinking they were a collective set. "M-My birthday… I thought, well… Maybe-" "We didn't know at all Dusk, otherwise we would have done so sooner," Betha states near Nicolette; hugging the female from behind while nipping her lovers ear briefly.

As the party was getting underway, Hermione was always close to Dusk. Dusk although was for once touched, as she gotten to celebrate her birthday… even if it was a late one, with actual activities and other things birthdays had; even though it was with a small group she considered family, it was worth it yet she also played with her four new toys and her new pet, yet she also fingered the Golden Cube that was a gift from Nathaniel; her Ruby Demon she nicknamed the male demon; to his ire as well to surprise him, as a uncle or more-so Uncle Nate. Also knowing Lubdan places his gift as such for Dusk to find; with a order from the demon, the leprechaun figured, as being important of sorts.

She, from what they dubbed as a "Critter" to her pets species as they didn't know what kind of animal it is as Spika; somehow knowing it was a female as Spika ate a large turkey leg of sorts that was seasoned in spices while eating on her lap, with Dusk also gently petting the surprisingly-soft quills her new pet also had as well as they all ate food, easily accepted her as she is.

For some reason though, Dusk stated while also amusing her parents, to save some food for her dolls as they deserved to eat as well; secretly stunning the four living dolls at that fact as well as finding a few things out: they were in a home for demons; mostly Nicolette, Betha, and even Dusk. Though they briefly narrowed their eyes at the same servant as he was glaring at the child in secret.

They, however, saw that the man grinned as he slipped something into Dusk's punch cup before giving it her; with them confused as he complained from being splashed with the poisoned punch onto his clothing; with it being Glenda doing a arm movement quickly without anyone seeing anything, making her inwardly laugh as he left.

A few hours later though, they all jumped as Nathaniel showed up with a female who glared at him for; with her looking half-starved yet was attractive still as she also wore a red dress that showed her legs and low-heels, she was 5'6 with hair dyed a dark-brown as it was styled to be wavy and long behind her back, and she had red-brown eyes with a delicate looking face and thin eyebrows. Yet she seems to be only a teenager then an adult, yet her frame says otherwise as the female also went wide eyed from seeing that golden box, in Dusk's hands.

This is Kristina "Kristy" Angiline Cotten; the current survivor of the very box still in Dusk's hand.

Kristy then blushed as Dusk tilted her head and was now looking at Nicolette; making Nathaniel hold back a laugh from her innocent words, "Is she Uncle Nate's girlfriend Mom?" Nicolette shrugged as Kristy now glared again at the male demon; by his carefully-chosen words, secretly amused as well by the females look, "In matter of fact she is Little Waker. She decided to come with after I overheard you having a birthday today… In fact, I have a present for you as well; Besides that fun toy you're still holding," Dusk saw him snap his fingers as a small, wrapped box appeared in his hands.

Once she opened it, she was confused. It a small plant of sorts that was mostly green, and resembled a odd venus fly-trap of sorts, with two leaves and some vines on the sides of the small pot it was in. Around the bulb were smaller, crown-like leaves; sort-of like lettuce slightly, and there was a pink-like line in the center of the pod to make it sort-of resemble lips slightly, and both sides of the pod had vein-like ridges.

Holding her gift gently, with Spika on her lap as they were all now in the living room; the dolls back in Dusk's bedroom, she asked finally after not knowing what her gift was, "Uncle Nate… What is-is it?" He chuckled with a glint in his eyes while stating with ease; amused secretly at Betha and Kristy getting along and fully knowing she might be part of this family eventually, "It is a rare species of plant even I don't fully know, but it might be a good thing for you in later years."

Only nodding as she petted her Critter, she didn't see a brief look from Nathaniel at the plant as if to wordlessly state: Behave, to it.

"So what other reason you decided to stop by, Nathaniel?" Nicolette states with a raised eyebrow as Betha was currently on her lap while Nicolette herself, was rubbing her fingers through her girl's hair, "The plant and other things is just a tip of the iceberg, as you know I currently have a business proposition in New York, correct?" That gotten nods from everyone while Dusk was to amuse them at the same time; Nicolette getting a call from the male demon as such about this, was playing Peekaboo with her pet while her plant she oddly named Audrey 2; from loving that movie, was secretly watching his new owner; to it's ire that is, while acting like a dumb plant till later once it gains enough strength to speak.

"Well, I decided; As I will be mostly busy, to maybe include a free trip to New York itself, and a tour as such in Clamp Enterprises. The few clients I'm seeing wants to exchange an object of sorts, for dealing with a problem of theirs… Instead of a Soul-Wish. So I figured that could also be Kristina's gift to Little Waker." Dusk gapped at her Uncle; Kristy looking in suspicion at Nathaniel as she, like Mia, was wanting to see New York; mostly Manhattan that is as they not only had a huge library and other things, but it was rumored that there was a Magical District in that part of New York.

"That does sound good… But I'm swamped with my studios clients on certain ideas still that seem good to use," Betha sighed as Nicolette simply comforted her girlfriend/mate, and Nathaniel then thought before suggesting; while he sipped his red wine he and the other adults were having and making Kristy blink at him in surprise for, "Why not allow myself and my girlfriend... To allow Dusk and her mate, to join us then. That way, you two could have a break and also deal with your issues with you jobs."

"I'm not to sure…" Nicolette trailed off in worry slightly yet Betha rubbed her girl's arms with a gentle look while also stating it as well; a lovers tone mixed in, "My Love, we haven't gotten any time to ourselves unless it was night lately, so maybe we should take his offer. Besides," Betha states as she then whispered a suggestion; making Dusk and them confused as her mother blushed briefly before nodding with a sigh, "I suppose we could let our child go with you Nathaniel… But if she is harmed, you have me to-" "I get it Nicolette Sprinstine, you have my word as a Demon that no harm may befall my charge. Besides, it might be fun for Little Waker to see the sights of the large city itself." Nathaniel states with a mixture of honesty and loyalty in his voice; with a hint of humor that made Betha giggle lightly while Nicolette also rolled her eyes, "But do note that plant I gave Little Waker requires not only water, but blood to thrive; As it was an easy steal of sorts, from where I got it. So to make things easier, Dusk can you come here please?" Nathaniel added before gesturing to the child; making her blink yet complied.

He gestured to hold her hand out and once she did, Nicolette half-fumed inwardly mixes with sadness; Betha feeling the same like the rest of them as he nicked her with a small knife that healed over the cut, and grabbed a odd-looking canteen of sorts and dropped the entire half-pint; to surprise them all from Dusk's blood, into it and handing it to her as he began to gently explain to the confused child, "I designed this unique plant feeder to easily aid your mothers as it will make perfect replica of your blood, and feed your plant with untold amounts it requires. Though once it gets bigger, you may want to adjust the schedule to feeding it better."

Confused by what he meant by "Bigger", Dusk went over and held the tube out to her plant as the adults discussed the trip plans; Hermione intrigued mixed with disgust as Audrey 2 easily sipped on the tube the cloned blood came out of, as the Halfling saw it remained inside and refused to come out, once done. Spika rolled out of the room to get more raw meat to eat, as things were normal till later-on the night as in the late-morning, Dusk and they would also be heading out with Nathaniel and Kristy.

* * *

At night; later on, with Dusk being confused as to why Mia has to sleep separate from her; from her mother's orders as they went to another part of their home for adult talk, she was now in a situation she was wide-eyed from: Her dolls were really alive.

The reason was she was talking mostly to Glenda and Glen, then the two others Tiffany and Chucky, and Chucky then blurted out to tell her to shut up; before she could sleep as Dusk fed her plant while Spika was also out eating again.

Currently, however, Dusk was staring at a nervous Glen, a smirking Glenda who sat next to her, a concerned Tiffany and an exasperated Chucky since Dusk also kept staring mostly at him, in silence, "What did you expect dipshit: Normal toys?" She made him facepalm now as Dusk nodded nervously at him; with Tiffany also looking at her husband as her tone still sounded concerned about her while stating firmly in a 'I-Told-You' voice, to him, with her arms crossed, "I told you Chucky that she would be like this, even if we found out that she had it worse than you did while growing up."

"Ya, ya. Lighten up will ya Tiff, she seems to be alright… For the most part," Chucky states as Dusk to make them secretly amused, and Glenda to tint slightly from Dusk holding the female child doll to her chest again, states softly while looking away a few moments, and then right at them both, "Are you bo-both grown-ups?"

"Ya kid, we are… But what the fuck are you really?" Chucky asked as Tiff gave him a look; making Dusk blink while hugging Glenda again, "What do you mean Chucky? I'm o-only Dusk?" Chucky groaned at the child's confusion with the two adult dolls knowing how old she was from her party earlier. "What I think my husband is trying to say, My Dear, is that your not… Human like we were before, and he was wondering what you could be as a race," Tiffany carefully states with Chucky getting a look at her now; Dusk thought before stating while also at the same time, making both adult living dolls assumptions right; about the family, "What Mom says is that I'm a Succubus l-like her, but a Halfling since I'm also a W-Witch as well, from my Original Momma."

Dusk blushed as her stomached growled and then she asked; with a 'Why not' from the Good Guy Doll, as despite it being her bedtime still, Dusk hardly ate all of her original meal and cake; which was a Cookies and Cream Ice Cream Cake with Coconut Frosting; Dusk was also after all this time, trying to eat as much as she could still, "Y-You want more c-cake?"

Chucky decided seeing she was oddly scared of the dark; not knowing it was one of few fears that she has while holding his hand to his ire, while she headed to the kitchen to grab a slice for her and Chucky's family.

Getting into the freezer though while trying to cut a cake slice for herself and the other living dolls, she froze as she was grabbed from behind and looked fearfully at the one servant that glared at her the entire time: Jefferson "Jeff" Bongo McKalagin, the Half-Asian and Irish male.

Jeff grinned wickedly with Dusk seeing a familiar look; making her still in true fear as it was the very same look her former Uncle gave her before he… took her, "What are you doing up brat, that woman thinks she's all that when it comes to you? Well let's see if she would truly kiss you then," he then roughly grabbed her; Dusk seeing that Chucky was gone.

If the two would of stayed, they would of seen Chucky grabbed a butcher knife, and disquietly follow them.

Jeff was dragging Dusk to the backyard, with her also struggling in his truly-firm grip as she saw claws from his fingertips, and he looked at her insane-like while stating in a growl; knowing from her Mom and Betha they hired some help from races as servants, "Fenrir would want you alive to present you to his pathetic Master… But why not kill you while your not powerful enough to be a threat?"

Dusk was stressed to the point once they reached her "Play-Tree", that her wings and tail showed, with tears currently falling down her face; each teardrop once they hit the ground, glowed an eerie-looking green for a few moments before fading, and some dead flowers or tree leaves on their path, rejuvenated back to the way they were before.

Once Jeff gotten her into the woods, he tossed her onto the ground while wickedly grinning a wolfish grin, "Now," he began to state in a half-growl; his claws from his fingertips ready to slice her, "I will kill you brat before-" Jeff released a painful yowl as Chucky came running in and stabbed him in the side, and once he was down, he didn't hesitate as she sliced Jeff's throat with ease; blood quickly spilling out of the wounds, and he quickly died.

Wiping that knife onto the grassy-ground, he saw Dusk look at him and Jeff in shock; seeing this might be her first human-kill as such, and a few others as Chucky for once saw Dusk tremble in shocked fear now while landing on her butt. "Hey kid, you're alright?" He states while half-caring at the moment, and sighed while going over and also sitting down next to her; Dusk barely moving as she just looked at Jeff. Her mind also in a mixture of emotions as she placed her knees to her more-than-average chest, and cried still.

Before Chucky could state anything, he looked as he saw to his widen eyes a figure slowly come out of nowhere; from being seen by a odd dark-mist of sorts to get him to tremble at the feelings he for once in his killer-life, was afraid of as this female of sorts, looked like Death itself.

The female of sorts went over to Jeff, with both Chucky and a now more-fearful Dusk watching this as she then extracted a dark-blue mist of sorts from where the man's heart was, and sent it into her cloak. She sharply turned to let them see a delicate female with glowing-blue eyes under that hood before making a shushing motion, and within moments Dusk was looking right at the female's face as it was beautiful mixed with it being bone-white like her skin was, and the female then whispers a name, before taking off.

It was at this point Nicolette came to the area and saw her child's toy was alive; fully in her Succubus Form; She was a few inches taller, had four wings behind her back with a longer tail, her eyes pitch-black with red irises, and had gothic-like clothing that was black-leather of sorts with silver lining, and she had claws on her fingers that were more-so to talons, and horns growing from her head from her hairline; four in total from being part of what occurred, as being Dusk's new mother, in a crown- pattern of sorts.

Nicolette then saw Jeff dead nearby; groaning at the wolf-clause that would be part of issues now with her work as well, "Explain," she firmly looked sharply at the Good Guy Doll, as she crossed her arms under her bust while tapping one of her talons onto her left-arm.

* * *

It was early morning now; with Dusk getting little sleep due to last night's events alongside everyone now knowing that the four doll's were alive, and while Hermione was helping Dusk to get around; thankful that the smell was gone from her mate, back in the kitchen once again, however, Chucky exclaimed a loud 'What' to Nicolette, by her sudden offer.

Nicolette sighed before repeating herself in annoyance mixed with tiredness; with her dealing with Dusk mostly last night in which Betha understood since she took care of Jeff's body, carefully… by feeding it to Spika. "I would like to hire you and Tiffany as hired help, and allow you both to still do your 'Special Thing' but only to those that deserve it; In which I know from your reputation as such, Charles," Chucky growled lowly at the use of his real name; his wife not helping much as she held back a laugh with his kids helping on setting the table; with Kristy's and Nathaniel aiding them on making chocolate-drizzled french toast, "And whatever plans you have made, I might be able to fund it as such alongside My Mate; Betha here, as secretly… We have been dealing with bodies left and right, and Jeff… Was no exception to that."

"But what does this gotta do with us though Demon, as I only see all but a catch, to your offer," Chucky firmly states while holding that same knife with the sun gleaming on it. Betha sighed with a 'May-I' look in which Nicolette nodded to allow her girlfriend to speak her own words, "What my girlfriend means, Doll, is that you can do whatever you like; But at times while we're away, you may end-up as babysitters to our adoptive child, alongside being additional help around our home with a few others… Including her trainers that would be returning sometime soon with their things."

She then placed a wad of cash; with seeing greed in Chucky's eyes at this mixed with a sharp-turned shock like the other three right at Nicolette who smirked at her next chosen words; her arms crossed under her large chest while sitting down now, "Besides seeing your Voodoo predicament, if you be patient enough, we could find a ritual to give your doll-like bodies the ability to shift into real ones and back. So if you accept our deal, then we would do not only that, but find whatever project you have planned eventually as well."

"You have a spell to allow our current bodies to look… Normal?" Tiffany asked with Dusk's parents seeing hope in the female doll's eyes alongside the two kids they had; knowing Voodoo Magic was involved in their life, "Yes, but the preparation would take time, and it would be at least a few months for the final result as it is a potion you four would have to take to do this… If you agree," Nicolette explained while looking mostly at Chucky while adding; his eyes widening at the reason, "Consider it a thank you, for saving my daughter's life…. However when the time comes, you are going to be teaching alongside the others for my child."

Chucky sighed after a few minutes of inner-debating and looking at his wife, also annoyed he might end up also as a teacher at some point; with Tiffany being surprised for once as the food was getting finished, "It's your call Tiff. I don't fully fucking know at this point, but it would maybe benefit us more than we usually have been."

After Tiffany agreed; with her secretly wanting to look human again, Dusk and Hermione finally came into the kitchen while yawning, with Nicolette approving her child's outfit; knowing it was her favorite out of many; like Hermione's.

Dusk now wore a royal-purple crop top; her top also having a diamond cut-out with silver lines on the edges so that it would also reach her exposed belly button; her impressive bust also showing slightly as well, and she also wore a black leather vest with silver-lined zipper pockets, and a royal-purple star on the left-top-part of said vest that also had a jade-green moon on the right; with dark-grey short-shorts/assless-jean combo, and dark-grey combat boots that also had purple and silver shoestrings. She also had a clip-on clasp that was silver; her name written in Greek, on her right-ear.

Hermione wore a light-blue side-laced tank top with light-grey skinny jeans; with a dark-red belt looped into them, her outfit hugging like Dusk's, to their still-developing curves. She also had navy-blue sneakers that had silver shoestrings tied like Dusk's shoes, in a small bow at the top. Hermione also wore a necklace that was pure-silver and had a cross on top of the locket it was attached; a orange gem fused into it in the center. And like dusk she also had a clasp, but on her left-ear with her name written in Japanese.

Dusk twirled in glee as Hermione was only amused; her tail wagging slowly back and forth while leaning on the banister nearby as Dusk states to her mother; confusing Chucky and Co. on her mood change, "Mom… What do you th-think about Mia and I's outfits?" Seeing That her child wants her honest opinion, she looked her up and down only once before getting a hug from her blood-adopted by magic child, "It suits you truly, Little Dusk."

Seeing food was prepared, they ate with Glenda smirking as she started a food-fight of sorts; oddly Dusk and Hermione's outfits not getting food or anything on them the entire time, they were getting around for not only things from both Dusk's parents, but Dusk's and Hermione's trip.

Currently it was just Dusk in her room as she was packing her clothes since she was also told they were going to be gone nearly a week, at best; also packing that cube and a few other things into her bag as well, when her room door was knocked. "C-Come in."

It was her mother as she entered wearing that outfit from months ago; knowing from her words she likes the outfit, despite it being skin-showing as such, "Are you sure you're going to be fine during your trip Dusk? I can cancel my contacts to go with you?"

Dusk looked at her mother hesitantly as she knew this might be the longest she ever gone from her, yet shrugged in wordless reply as they were also on her bed, "Oh come here Little Dusk," Dusk was then hugged by her mother warmly before pulling her away while looking right in her child's orbs, "Just call me or maybe Betha in case something goes wrong, alright? I will try and get to you the best I can."

Nicolette's eyes soften from Dusk's soft words to her now, with Nicolette knowing her child cares more to others then herself, in safety, "But will you be ok Mom? I.. I can stay ho-home if you want me to?" Nicolette felt a sudden urge to keep her here and yet, felt it might be time for her child to enjoy herself more-so with her demonic uncle, "No, I'll be fine, besides... What the worse can happen to you while your away?"

Dusk only nodded as they got around still for the trip. Knowing it would be a day or two to get to the area by plane… to Hermione's ire. As she was also gifted a bracelet that made her look fully human; an attractive one due to her changes, from Nathaniel.

Though they all couldn't help; more-so to Dusk that is, that she might be having an interesting time in Manhattan.

* * *

 _ **Few Days Later, Downtown Manhattan:**_

In a smaller district in downtown, there were mostly a lot of buildings with closed or out-of-business signs on the windows… all but a few like in a small part of Chinatown, as small groups were moving due to a black limousine going through the crowded street, slowly, and a sour-faced man in a business suit, gets out of the limo, followed by three beefy men, also in suits were grabbing a VCR and a small carrying TV. The man however was Frank Forster; a top-ranking employee to Clamp Industries.

Entering the humble shop, it was filled with old trinkets, Knick-Knacks, valuable objects and more from either current or old times, and at the desk was a old Chinese man who wore mostly a black Chinese cap and robes, had one brown and one grey eye, and was smoking a old pipe while having a grey beard, and looked at then in disinterest. This was Mr. Wing, the owner of the shop the Clamp Workers were now entering.

"Mr. Wing, Mr. Clamp would like to speak to you… Again," Frank states dully to the old man as his fellow workers quickly set-up and adjusted things while inserting a Cassette Tape into the VCR, and pressing play, in the screen instantly was a man who was thirty-nine, and he was clean-shaved with having dark-brown eyes and light- town hair, and wore a tan business suite with a white undershirt and clip-on tie. The man; Mr. Daniel Clamp that is, began to speak from his recording now to Mr. Wing, "Good Morning, Mister Wing. Let's out through to the key issues, okay; I'm prepared to increase my offer substantially."

Mr. Wing was impassive; despite hearing the man's plans and what he tends to do, it didn't settle well with him at all.

Once the tape was done showing the logo of Mr. Clamp's company, they took the tape out and looked at the old Chinese man. "Yes… A man can always agree with others. It is more difficult, however, to agree with oneself," Mr. Wing states to then while puffing a few moments on his pipe.

"Does that mean you-" Frank began to state in relief after thinking the offer would come at last before being interrupted as Mr. Wing coughs a rattling spasm that sounds deeply unhealthy. When the coughing subsides a moments after, he then answered Frank. "I'm sorry. Please tell Mister Clamp that the answer is no."

Before Frank could comment, they all turned to see a small group come into the shop; with said group being Dusk, Hermione, and Nathaniel as Kristy was unfortunately foreseeing their rooms at the hotel. Mr. Wing though had his eyes widen at seeing the faded scar briefly on Dusk's forehead and a sudden idea came to him.

For you see everyone, Mr. Wing has dealt with a few Potter's in the past, and knew from rumors already spreading about the "Last Potter" being part of America as of now; inwardly thankful like a select few, that the rumors only stayed in both North and South America; even in Canada, and he knew she might be able to take his wares carefully. Especially seeing her pure-interest in all his wares that were his to either sell or keep secret.

"I'll let you get to your customers as you can keep the TV from Mr. Clamp, as it is a free gift." Frank states dully before leaving with the three guards and once left, he gotten up and heard the non-human children; which he can easily tell by his old eyes, were possibly looking for souvenirs from his shop. Once he got up, a small covered cage showed a small creature-like appendage that states in a small voice of sorts, "TV," and grabbed it while sitting.

The creature within the cage was one single race of a small, furry, rodent-like creature species; koala-like creatures and sometimes having primate-like features, with big ears and three stubby fingers and toes. This one however, was mostly brown and white on coloring; with it being a male. This race was known as Mogwai, and not much is known about said race. He also went by a name from his previous area he was a few years ago, was sent to as a pet, to a older teen male. His name is Gizmo.

While Gizmo was watching TV; the two girls also confused by the channel change, Mr. Wing gave them a tour of the area with Nathaniel secretly impressed by all the odd and ends of not only what he has, but what he doesn't realize would be interesting to use or other things, in odd outcomes.

"Would that be all you're getting children?" Mr. Wing asked as he was surprised at Dusk getting that particular ankle bracelet, and for Hermione that special set of ruby earrings. The earrings resembled to that of Ancient Egyptian Style with the ruby in the center of each one resembling a cat's eye, and the metal was pure-solid gold. The ankle bracelet, however, was a spiral ankle bracelet designed as a silver snake; with gem-like slots that are empty, and it was also secretly adapted as a special object of sorts; from a Potter selling it to his family, long ago.

"Yes Mr. Wing, plus we have yet to go to… See that district to shop at," Hermione states while recalling from her books Nathaniel let her read, about the secrecy of witches and wizards, and the two girls jumped while the demon male only smirked as he chuckled briefly before stating, waving his hand in a away motion at the same time, "I know of Wizards and Witches that rarely come by to my shop to buy things, so your secret life, is safe with me."

It was here they heard a noise that got Dusk's attention and before he could stop her with Nathaniel only widening his eyes at why it was as she removed the blanket from the cage, Gizmo froze at seeing three people looking right at him as he was acting out the Rambo Movie that was currently on the TV.

Dusk to even surprise; before being inwardly amused after, got the Mogwai out, and then held Gizmo like a teddy-bear of sorts mixed with holding a baby, and rocked him back and forth as to their surprise, Gizmo began humming to her at this, "What is he?" Dusk softly questioned as Hermione blinked at seeing a creature she hasn't at all seen before.

Mr. Wing felt he could trust them, and came over while gently taking Gizmo out of Dusk's hold, and placing him back into his cage with the blanket off while also stating at the same time, "He is known as Mogwai; Only one I know in existence so far, and he despite his cute size, is older then he looks." Confused by what he meant by that while he coughed; a look from Nathaniel with all-knowing, he aided the two girls with more purchases and once they left, he turned the TV off while thinking in that old brain of his on Dusk, an idea coming to him, _Maybe she can save these relics after all… With myself fully knowing that mark I briefly saw on her head._

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later; August 29th, 1995…**_

Dusk was currently wearing like Hermione, darker clothing due to mostly everyone besides them tending to Mr. Wing's funeral. During the two days before his natural death, they were able to lighten his soul; from what Nathaniel states, for an eased-passing.

They were able to stop the construction crew in time as to Dusk's and Co.'s surprise, he left all his valuables to her, by name; with whatever jewelry though except secretly-enchanted ones, to his grandson, to profit. Though they couldn't find Gizmo, however.

Once they were back at the hotel, Hermione comforted Dusk slightly while getting around as they decided to attend as special guests; thanks to Nathaniel convincing Mr. Clamp as such, to do so. Before doing that, however, they headed to the magical shop to enchant objects as Foci… with Uncle Nate; to Dusk's surprise, on getting at not only a low-price, but her cores were like Mia's, a mixed once infused by old magic, into them.

Dusk's cores were a mixture of Holly and Ebony Wood, and Willed Unicorn Blood, Basilisk Venom, a special Pheonix Feather from the same bird as Dumbledore's, and Ancient Demon Blood of sorts. Hermione's though was a mixture of a Hungarian Horntail and Nindu Heartstring.

But once Dusk, however, placed that ankle bracelet onto her left-ankle, they were stunned as it grew and wrapped completely around her lower-leg before Dusk fainted from having it permanently attach itself to her skin, lower-leg muscles, her entire blood, and her lower-leg bone. Although they didn't realize it afterwards was that it tested her before accepting her, at the same time, of Dusk's Potter Lineage.

Yet that was a few hours ago, as Nathaniel healed Dusk to the best of his Demonic Abilities.

Now they were all outside the Clamp Industries Building; with Dusk when other's asked about her leg, it was a accident of sorts alongside the others, as Kristy wore mostly a plain T-Shirt and tan jeans with regular black shoes, as they were going to enter it.

The building was truly impressive to the eyes as it was stated it was the one of few major buildings within 101 Park Avenue, New York City, Manhattan; New York. The shortened term of the building however was called the "Clamp Center", yet it true building name was known as "The Clamp Premiere Regency Trade Center and Retail Concourse". It was also dubbed as not only one of the smartest buildings with the latest security, but it holds a lot of network shows, food courts, just about anything you could imagine within its walls. The logo was on the outside with steps leading-up to the building itself.

They were greeted though by not only Frank Forster, but by a man and a woman.

The man looked to be around the same age as the female at being 21-23 years old with hazel eyes and dark-brown curled hair that was also short; but he was at least six feet in height. He currently wore a black work suite with a white undershirt, and a black tie with brown shoes meant for comfort, and he was holding a sign that had the words, "Dusk and Co." on it.

The female was only a few inches shorter than him while wearing the "Tour-Guide" uniforms for the female guides for tourists; for the building itself. She had regular-brown eyes that seemed amused at the man's discomfort of holding the sign awkwardly while brushing some of her brown hair out of her eyes, at the same time.

These two were known as both Billy Jamison Peltzer, and Kate Natasha Peltzer (neé Beringer), a future couple that plans to marry someday.

Once Dusk and them arrived, Frank was stunned at recognizing her now from being that girl back at Mr. Wing's shop, which is now torn down as such. Regardless, he placed a smile on his face with Nathaniel looking at him all knowingly, "Greetings and welcome to the Clamp Center. I do hope you would enjoy your stay here as Miss Beringer," Dusk heard Kate mutter the last name, Peltzer, as he continued undeterred; escorting them all to the entrance, "Will give the teens a-" "Pardon as I may, but they are not teens but children; Early Puberty and all that," Nathaniel interrupted Frank as he inwardly was stunned like the other two yet also coughed awkwardly while continuing his rehearsed speech, to them; Dusk and Hermione giggling at this, "We will give the children a full-tour of the entire building with anything they want, Mr. Clamp allowing them to take; Free of charge."

He then patted Billy forcibly on the back with Kate also glaring at Frank, briefly, before placing her hat she has been holding back onto her head, "Billy here will be accompanying his future wife with the girl's, while I also escort Mr. and Mrs. Demerest to Mr. Clamp and an odd employee, for their business proposal... Of sorts."

Without saying a word, Frank began doing that with Nathaniel giving Kristy a look and both Peltzer's freeze then in place from his red-eyed look of warning; with a brief message sent to them by a brief thoughtful words while making them jump, and left the four to their own within the lobby.

This confused the couple how he did that though.

Kate although, decided seeing that the girl looking nervous at this moment, while the other was in awe of the area currently might be Dusk Potter; decided to fully introduce themselves to the kids; still inwardly shocked by what the girl's uncle stated as such still, "Let's start over before we begin your personal tour: My name is Kate, and this is my future husband and boyfriend, Billy," Kate gently states as Billy tossed the sign into the trash nearby them.

Hermione seeing her mate was hesitant at the moment, decided to introduce themselves; not seeing surprised yet shocked orbs from Kate by the mention of her own name as if, she knew her last name, "My name is Hermione Granger, and this is Dusk, and despite our looks, we're nine years old."

Before even Billy could comment on that from their looks, he groaned as recently all the art-designers were told to have a flip-phone made by the company in case they are needed; mostly for their job, and once he opened it, he saw t was his boss and answered it. "Yes… Of course I'll head up there to my office cubby and see what I can do… Mr. Clamp was there? He was impressed by it that he wants me to design it with a few extra things? Y-Yes of course I'll do it!" His boss hanged up as he quickly kissed Kate on the cheek and stated; with her looking happy for him, "It seems my art project might be the next landmark soon Kate, I'll be back soon though; I don't know how long it will take."

"Just go Billy, I can handle things from here and maybe the tour could lead up to your office eventually, as well," Kate states as her boyfriend nodded and left quickly in a sprint, and they then began the tour.

A few hours later, Kate led them to the science lab they had; with the two children wearing badges alongside her to get access into it, by the secretary; with her for once going into the shady lab itself. "Now this is the lab were they test and experiment within for possible future advances in science and other things, which isn't my best subject, and is run by a man named Dr. Cushing Catheter; The main person in charge of Splice O' Life Labs."

Entering, Hermione was suddenly interested while Dusk was as well, but was secretly not happy with them using actual animals; not knowing most of them were born in the lab.

It was then they were approached by the man himself. He was around in late forties with dark-hair that was greying, and dark-brown eyes and a stern expression currently on his face as he approached the three females; wearing a head-lab coat to know he was fully in-charge, "May I ask what are you doing in my lab?" Kate then looked at him annoyed as if, she may have encountered him a few times before stating firmly, understanding quickly within the man's orbs at seeing the badges, "I'm giving a full-building tour with Mr. Demerest's niece and friend, as agreed by Mr. Clamp himself."

Cushing nodded now with his stern expression also softening a little while stating firmly still, but somewhat nicer, "Then forgive me, as I was too involved with my experiments so much I may have forgotten about the private tour you would be performing, Miss Beringer. However please do note," Cushing began while looking firmly at the two females near Kate, "That anything you end up doing while I also recommended to also not touch anything at all, be of your own actions." He then turned abruptly and left the three.

"Is that man al-always like that Miss Kate?" Dusk asked in a soft tone; with Kate seeing her looking around in agreement as she shivered at seeing some of the animals being tested slightly, "Yes he is, but enough of that, let's see around the lab and then head to Billy's workplace next."

They were shown some experiments and to confuse them slightly at seeing jars labeled Brain Hormone, Female Genome, and a few others in wonder as to why they even have that; not knowing once Dusk went past them due to her feeling bad for both regular and genetic-engineered animals, those jars became two each.

Dusk froze though after hearing a familiar humming sound, and she saw both Hermione and Kate was busy, and went over to the first cage yet held back a scream as a genetic spider spooked her; with her oddly hearing it laughing right at her for jump scaring Dusk.

She kept hearing the humming sound and went to the next cage and she raised the flap and saw to her shock it was Gizmo, as he wore a familiar small wrist-band Mr. Wing wore; looking sad and pitiful until he saw her, "Dusk!" The Mogwai states before she did a shushing motion, and looked to see that the twin scientists were distracted from a experiment farther away and unlocked not only Gizmo's cage while placing him into her purchase-bag from going to a few stores before the lab; while whispering to stay quiet, she then gained a hint of mischief that even a certain Greek Goddess might be proud of as well as a man who sneezed in his prison, as she unlocked the spiders cage; with it giving her a look before oddly gaining a glint in its eyes, and then everyone panicked once they saw it was free.

Kate grabbed Dusk at this point and led her and Hermione quickly out of the lab, and to the elevator. Though Dusk winced as her skin quickly healed-up after she ran into some sharp objects; leaving a few trails of blood that glowed ruby-red and green that Cushing took notice, and with a spare napkin, wiped it off the floor and was intrigued from looking at it.

Once the door closed, Kate and Hermione froze once a certain Mogwai popped up with his head showing from Dusk's Bag; Hermione's expression being different then Kate's, as she looked more shocked and slightly fearful at Gizmo, "Dusky, where did you find him at?" Dusk shrugged while Gizmo let Hermione pet his ears as he hummed in content at finally being freed, "Back at that lab, Mia, from what I saw in the chart he was meant for dis-disec-" "Dissection?" Hermione answered in horror while answering her mate at the same time; Kate repulsed by this news as Dusk only nodded.

"We need to take him to Billy… Much to my own dismay at seeing the little guy still, but I still recall the last time… Nevermind, let's just get to Billy as quick as we can." Kate states while making the girl's see she was remembering something yet shook her head, as she then pressed a button to Billy's workplace floor.

Once there, Dusk told Gizmo to stay down in the bag with Kate leading them to Billy's space while acting out as her tour guide, still; to keep the charade up, and saw he was working in that image still yet looked at them in surprise before concern was on his features.

Billy though jumped as he saw Gizmo from Dusk's Bag and gently yet quickly grabbed him while asking Kate, in confusion, "Where did you find Gizmo at Kate?" Kate merely pointed to Dusk and explained things, with Dusk to amuse all three as Hermione knew that she has ways with animals of any race, was playing Peekaboo with the Mogwai.

"Cushing had Gizmo this entire time?" Billy states as after a ten minutes of making sure it was just them, Dusk; to Hermione's worry, they saw she looked like she was getting ready to pass out, with her grabbing a pill-bottle that had Dusk's name in it yet groaned as she passed out while sleeping.

"What's wrong with her?" Kate asked worried alongside Billy, as they see a innocent girl just went to sleep on them; with Gizmo poking Dusk's head in confusion, "Dusk hasn't been sleeping right lately once we arrived to Manhattan, and she needs medicine until a day or two, so she can sleep normally again. These were given to her by a doctor her uncle trusted," Hermione explained while placing Dusk on the ground.

Placing the pill into her mouth with Kate helping Hermione on forcing Dusk to swallow it, Dusk sighed in her sleep, and they then placed her in the lounge chair in the break room; with Hermione stating then with a sigh, looking at Dusk in a way to know she cares about her; despite their age, "She might be out until the medicine kicks in…. I just don't know how to help her."

Kate patted the girl on the back with Billy going to place Gizmo in his cubby until they come back later and get him, "Will she be alright by herself until we bring food back, as I have a feeling we might be working overnight anyways," Kate asked gently to Hermione as the girl in turn only nodded a wordless yes back, and left Dusk to herself, and went with Billy to the food court and back. They also went to see a recent friend Billy made; a older male that wore mostly a Dracula get-up by being nicknamed Grandpa Fred, ran into a red-head Hermione frowned at for flirting… well trying on flirting, with the young man.

She was the same height as Kate while wearing a grey blazer that has padded shoulders and her long grey skirt has a long slit up the back to show off her nyloned legs; she also had red hair and sky-blue eyes. Her black blouse may also indicate a darkness-like material within, but her overall appearance suggests that she is more complicated than that. She wears glasses of the intellectual manager, and the high-heeled pumps that are the dress code of women in her position, yet her individual nature is revealed in her jewelry. This was Marla Jessica Bloodstone, and secretly, she is a year younger then both Billy and Kate, and is undercover as a magical-spy of sorts; with smoking enchanted cigarettes that improve lung function and mobility alongside being a banished Half-Blood.

Despite her acting love-crazy to Billy, she secretly was checking Hermione out as well as Kate. But seeing Billy might be staying at the area, Kate decided to keep the tour going as they might see some more areas before continuing tomorrow, and left Marla and Billy at the area.

"So what brings you out over here, Bill?" Marla asks as they were at the lounge now; with her being stunned at seeing the last of the Potter's her family once served under, sleeping still on that sofa, and drinking a cup of espresso while at the same time, looking at him questionably as he also placed a blanket on Dusk; making them blink as a thin yet spaded tail showed under it, and she turned over in her sleep.

"I don't know what you mean Marla, but at the moment... I'm trying to get this project Mr. Clamp wants done," Billy states as he was at the circled break-room table working on a small part of said project now, with Marla only nodding in understanding while she then gestures to Dusk in which they both thought they heard purring from her briefly, while she still slept, "So can ya explain to me what's with the kid?"

"She's apparently Mr. Demerest's niece, and she's named Dusk, and Hermione; Dusk's friend of sorts, was given a free tour of the entire building. From what Kate said they nearly half-covered the building so far, and plans to show the other kid around for a few more areas before coming back with Mr. Clamp's Client." Nodding once again, she decided to read her book she spelled to look like a basic book, but really was a book of family spells she stole before her banishment; which she was thankful it was self-updating.

With Gizmo though, he was currently out of his drawer Billy placed him in, and was drawing something random; mostly squibbles with paint he grabbed to, well, paint with. The clock nearby, however, read currently it was 6:07pm. .

He froze though at hearing a cart with a janitor moving it, and saw he was near the drinking fountain. The man decided to get a drink yet Gizmo moved back a few inches as water sprayed near him; thankfully not getting into his fur.

"Not again on this drinking fountain…" the man mumbled to himself as he began working with tools he gotten out to fix the issue; with Gizmo backing up each time it squirted fearfully as the spray of water was nearing his location. Now Gizmo was underneath Billy's other original artwork for the Chinese Plaza; with Elm Trees added from earlier this morning, and the janitor adjusted it once more as it made a longer squirt; water going down the painting and onto the wooden beam it wa connected too, and then landed on Gizmo.

While Gizmo was shaking in place while feeling his back hurting, the janitor fixed the drinking fountain and headed out. Gizmo moved painfully to where his art project was and his back was rippling with small amounts of smoke as he hit his clenched fist onto the ground, and popping sounds with colored balls began to come out of his back. Each one landing in different locations.

One landed into a trash bin, one was bouncing off the walls; somewhat literally, two ended up in another open drawer, and one ended up bouncing and landing near Dusk, in the lounge; Billy and Marla currently gone to get some refreshments from Kate calling them they forgot that part.

Gizmo saw where the other one landed in worry, yet that changed as he saw the bouncy ball that landed on the clear window, turned into a orange, black, and white cow-like designed Mogwai with lazy eyes of sorts; giggling as he fell onto the ground.

The two in the drawers opened it further to reveal a somewhat dumbed looking Mogwai and a stern-looking one. The stern one was black and white with his fur making him look like he had owl-eyes slightly, and the other was dark-brown and white.

The final one that forced the trash bin to fall down, revealed a black and white, evil-looking Mogwai with a white mohawk on his head, and each one had the same ear and paw color as Gizmo did. Though this Mogwai unlike the other ones, had sharp teeth.

In the room with Dusk though, that Mogwai was yawning in place, and unlike Gizmo and the others, it had a smaller build with it looking feminine slightly, and it was mostly blood-red with silver-like eyes, and a copper-like skin coloring alongside pure-white teeth that resembled a humans; for it's size. It also had a small tail though as it wiggled a few moments before seeing Dusk, and still tired, went over and cuddled-up near Dusk while said girl also gently grabbed the new-born Mogwai to her chest, as they slept; Dusk still doing so.

Back with Gizmo though, he was being surrounded near a vent by the four Mogwai with Mohawk; the one with that type of style, ripping the wristband off and with effort from the others, opened the vent and placed him into it; making sure it was shut as they left him alone while plotting.

* * *

Dusk sleepily woke up ten minutes later while being confused for a few moments and stilled as she looked down as saw she was holding onto a cute-looking creature that she quickly knew was related somehow to Gizmo, and looked around and wondered were Mia and the couple went to.

While holding onto the sleeping Mogwai, she also wondered where even Gizmo was as well, and it was here that Kate, Hermione, Billy, and Marla came into the room with food, yet froze at seeing Dusk not only awake, but that Mogwai in Dusk's arms still while she also looked tired still; despite this.

"Billy…" Kate trailed off in worry as he only nodded while placing his food into the table, and left to check Gizmo; with Marla looking at the odd-colored creature in a mixture of awe and shock.

Hermione came over and petted the sleeping Mogwai with Dusk; to surprise Kate as she also went to retrieve the creature, moved back slightly with a possessive look. Then a golden aura of sorts formed around both her and the creature; confusing her and making both Hermione and Marla's eyes widen at this sign; thinking at the same time. _Is that Duskey's/That Kid's Familier?_

"I suggest you don't take Dusky's new pet, Miss Kate as that's her Familiar," Hermione states to get Kate confused with them looking at Marla quickly as she lit a cigarette and states all-knowing, "That's rare it happens at all, Kid. In fact you seem to be more than you look as well." Confused, Kate jumped while looking at Hermione in feared shock; with Marla only guessing as Hermione's true-self showed before looking away hurt they saw, as Dusk glared at them while holding onto her pet.

Seeing tears fall down Hermione's face, Kate now look apologetic as well as Marla, and Billy entered the room looking frantic until he froze yet unlike his girlfriend, went over and comforted Hermione slightly as Kate did so to shock the Hybrid as she reactivated her bracelet to look normal again, now. "I thought you would understand since Miss Marla words.." Hermione shook her head and looked away and before Kate could say sorry, Billy then states two words that made them all but Marla worry: "Gizmo's missing."

With Kate staying as Billy looked again on the floor they were on, Kate apologized to Hermione with Marla confessing; confusing Kate from getting a wand out and was going to perform the Obliviate Spell until she froze from Dusk's tail snatching her wand with a firm look Nicolette would be proud of, "Leave Miss Kate alone, Miss Marla, I trust her." If they would of taken a closer look, they would of saw Dusk's infused ankle bracelet on her lower-left leg glow briefly, and Marla reluctantly placed her wand back into her pocket.

Before Kate could ask, Billy came into the room as her mind changed to feared worry from him holding a struggling Mogwai in his grip currently, "I didn't find Gizmo… But I did find this guy," he had the energetic Mogwai upside down while said creature made gibberish with a few words; stating put and down. "Don't tell me there's more of those things Billy, last time that happened it was a disaster," Kate states while looking at the three-colored Mogwai before they all looked to Dusk; the energetic Mogwai looking at her in approval before resuming his failed attempts at struggling, "He looks like a Daffy to me."

"Daffy... As in that cartoon duck, Dusky," Hermione states dully at her with Dusk also shrugging before they then looked at her Familiar as she; Dusk somewhat felt it was a female, opened her eyes before freezing in place. Daffy though saw her and rolled his eyes while attempting to bite Billy now, and Dusk states a name that instantly came to her, "Ruby." It seems that name got the female Mogwai's attention as she looked upwards cutely before yawning and was content with being in Dusk's hold.

"Well… Unlike this guy, that one seems more friendly," Billy states while instantly seeing the difference, with Kate seeing kindness in Ruby's orbs; with her hesitantly agreeing, "Ya… But Billy," she looked to her boyfriend with Marla thinking the same thing now, "But what if there are more than just these two?"

Before he could assure her, his flip-phone began ringing to his annoyance as he answered it; with everyone eating besides him taking a burger to a different part of the room, for better hearing, and Dusk decided to feed the two Mogwai before Kate could say a word; yet thankful it wasn't past midnight... Yet, and they chowed down on said burgers.

While Billy was on the phone, Kate explained the three rules in which Hermione also asked curiously to her while petting a stuffed Daffy; who twitched now and then in place, "But why can't they eat after midnight?" Kate sighed while giving an understanding look to the two kids as secretly she was secretly amused by Ruby humming a song randomly she even knew while in Dusk's hold, "Just trust me when I state this… You be scared to why that is." Billy then came over after ending his phone call with Forester, and sighed while stating to them, "We need to take the girls back to Mr. Demerest, and Kate… They are to go with your tour tomorrow… I'll figure something out as even he is confused what I meant yet I stated there were 'Rats' in the building, and to keep an eye out for them."

"Rats, really? He fell for that?" Marla states in surprise with Billy nodding at her, and Kate then asked while gesturing to the Mogwai, "But how do you plan to explain about them once we do encounter Dusk's Uncle?"

Dusk once they encountered her Uncle Nathaniel, he didn't seem at all surprised yet acted like he didn't know anything about her new pet, yet was amused at the twitching Daffy in Kate's hands, and they then left with him; Billy and his future wife going back to their home as Marla went on an errand; secretly reporting to her client on certain things while leaving out Dusk and Co. .

Dusk though felt tomorrow might be interesting, for some reason. Without knowing Kate showed up with Billy and Daffy later-on to deal with more issues after getting a call of sorts, they stopped looking for rats… ending them up in jail, and later being paid by Marla after finding out with only a warning this time, and not fired.

Meanwhile in the food lobby; nearing midnight, the three Mogwai were at the food court, and they began eating to their heart's content as afterwards they found a secluded place to start changing, with them encountering Daffy who giggled as well with him stating interesting info of not only a gentle-female Mogwai for the first time in forever, but a Magical Child that has "The Mark" he saw on her forehead, by accident.

* * *

Dusk was confused as Hermione threw up what she ate last night, and was sick currently, Kristy deciding to remain behind; from her Uncle's suggestion as the sun was also to bright for Ruby; unlike yesterday, so Dusk left her with Hermione and maybe thinking her pet could comfort her friend.

Dusk wore the same thing as she finally did take her last pill; thankfully, and saw that her infused bracelet on her lower-leg was fine at the moment as last night, it was irritating her briefly for a few hours.

Nathaniel sensed that some exciting things might happen, yet shrugged inwardly to himself as Dusk in her excitement bumped into Kate, as she seems to be in a hurry of sorts; fixing her uniform and smiling gently at her in greeting as a tour group; one with a man with a camera as well, came over.

While Dusk was in Kate's tour, in the basement area however, four scale-like cocoons were juggling before one by one from the bar-like railings they were on, began to hatch with one showing spikes from the spine, and once hatched the Mogwai are no longer that race but another, in which Gizmo came into and saw all four cocoons were empty.

The little Mogwai backs up before feeling a clawed finger to his head and looks up before he was snatched by a Gremlin-changed Mohawk as he cackles wickedly at him as the other changed Mogwai only laughed.

(At this point I would like to state that I plan on making them talk in English, but they are speaking in their tongue; Sometimes it is somewhat broken for obvious reasons. Also to point out in Broken English of sorts as well, normal words)

"Gizmo, blah. Good Mogwai is bad for us," Mohawk states with a wicked chuckle as he looked at the other three; briefly rolling his orbs at Daffy who was fidgety, "You three go cause mischief, while I deal with Good Mogwai here in… A lot of painful ways," Gizmo lightly gulped as the three Gremlins only laughed; Daffy insane-like before the stern one states; to make Mohawk ponder over this, "What about that girl?"

"Capture her and keep her with us, Chosen One; Chosen Child must remain alive," Mohawk decided as the dim one; Lenny, went in the wrong direction before the stern one; George, grabbed him and the three left with Mohawk wickedly getting an idea, as he then left with Gizmo.

Back with Dusk and Kate's tourist group, they finally; after a few hours, made it to "Microwave With Marge", and entered the room, with giving Dusk a knowing look as she was hungry at the moment with most of the group wanting to eat later, and with Dusk being in kind-like terms with the Asian cameraman; Katsuji Le'Fung, and watched like the others as she saw a female that was the female the show was named after, began her lesson of sorts.

"Now, this week here on 'Microwave With Marge' is our special 'Salute to Luncheon Meats' and I'm very excited about the recipes, so let's just jump to one of our hors d'oeuvres. You know them as lasagna and bean dip roll-ups and when friends drop over, and I like or want to make it a little extra special, you can get some of these little sword-shaped toothpicks, you put that through the bologna, and that's your 'Viva Zapata' appetizer. People are simply crazy about these…" Marge states as she was demonstrating things like she was speaking.

In the security center; as they recently encountered Mohawk while Billy and them were there, they detected vermin on the monitor's in that very room.

Back in the show's room once again, Kate and her tourists; Dusk included, were watching as Marge stirs an enormous, institutional-size soup pot on a kitchen stove. This made Dusk inwardly groan as her stomach was rumbling, and that chocolate granola bar didn't help much.

"This is how we used to cook for big groups, before we had our microwave ovens and the other modern appliances. It would take days to plan the menu, and hours over a hot stove to do the cooking. But now we can make this same tuna-noodle cheez-product chowder surprise in just a few minutes, and you can feed anything from a high school reunion to a complete chain gang with this kind of quantity," Marge states still while also reading her script mixed with her own lines, and she then placed the lid on the pot.

"Whew! Now, if we step over here…" Marge states yet before she starts to turn away, the lights on the set suddenly begin to repeatedly dim on and off; with Dusk thought she saw three odd creatures going to the set while mostly everyone was distracted. "Huh, what's going on?" Marge states in slight confusion before hearing the cameraman state to her to just go with it.

"Well… As odd that was, let's check our soup shall we," though once she opened it; making Dusk blink in surprise as it was Daffy; but as a Gremlin now who at the same time also laughed at Marge, and panic was now happening due to his sudden appearance. "What the Hell is that?!" Marge states as she backed up to only run into Lenny, as he wore her chef hat and apron, and began chortling at her while squirting at the same time, that cheese onto her outfit.

Kate was making sure everyone was leaving the room alongside the security guard assigned to the room as well, with Marge cornered by Lenny, the female was forced to duck as George came from up above the show's cubby, and tried to swipe her. He hopped down with him looking at a frozen Dusk, and gesture to her with Daffy out of the soup pot within moments, grabbed her, and out of nowhere had handcuffs and cuffed her to a camera nearby.

George then had an idea from looking at the device near him and stating it as well, "Microwave," and began with Lenny's help, on shoving pots and pans that were not only metallic but fits into it, and Marge was complaining; with Kate looking at Dusk in worry as she was pulling on the cuffs; with seeing she wasn't with the group at all as they ran.

Katsuji kept recording all this as he was getting juicy information with Kate also grabbing him, with him not seeing Dusk was still struggling to get out of those cuffs, and was convincing him to leave before Kate, him, and Dusk froze as she ducked; with her and the Gremlins thankfully dodging a blast from the now destroyed Microwave yet Dusk recalled at seeing the sprinklers on the ceiling, about that second rule: Do not get them wet by water.

Water; do to Dusk's realization on timing, fell down on all of them from the sprinklers while putting out the fire; with her surprise she wasn't wet at all and not seeing her infused-foci ankle bracelet glowing briefly. One by one though the three Gremlins were shaking as from their backs, bubble-like things were forming as Kate realized with regret; from seeing Dusk's look, she had to try and get to her later and left with Katsuji as he filmed Mini-Gremlins being born.

* * *

Back at the Control Center, also known as the Security Room, things were getting out of control as the vermin counter kept rising and things began to escalate out of their control; within the next ten minutes.

* * *

Dusk currently was being dragged with a lot of these scaled creatures; with George making sure to lay-down the law… So to speak, to not harm her, with a few of them being from Daffy's back, were guarding her.

Dusk saw she was in some studio of sorts that was for some kind of area meant for kids, and she was rubbing her wrists as the cuffs oddly were made of wrought iron, and they left minor burns to her. She although was hesitant from seeing George looking at her sternly; knowing those three's offspring were causing havoc around the area. "W-What do you w-want with me?"

George looked at her for a few moments before stating in that broken English language to her; to understand they were intelligent, "Relax, no harm Chosen Child. Ordered by Mohawk to keep safe," he paused at hearing Dusk's stomach rumble, and he called over a Gremlin that was eating burgers to fetch him and Dusk heard them speak in their language; Dusk didn't understand yet heard the language that is, and it laughed while running back to that stall.

A few minutes later she was surprised that very Gremlin brought her a mushroom burger without onions; one of her favorites that is, and to make them blink that she ate it quickly while it handed her another one. George's stern expression soften only a little as he saw Dusk ate three of the small burgers before also stating a quiet thank you, to the Gremlin, as it resumed eating the rest.

Lenny then came in and states in a quiet tone; to perk George's interest at this sudden bit of news, and to surprise Dusk, she was then led by him to a few other Gremlins as he states also in the language; her surprise she understood it now while not seeing her bracelet glowing a few moments again, "Take child with you to Labs; Cause mayhem and bring Chosen Child back."

The Gremlins laughed at this as Dusk was once again forced to go along with them, and wondered what was going on with Billy and the others, as she knew they might still be in the building.

* * *

Currently, Kate and Billy were devastated to know that Dusk was with the Gremlins. The couple was trying to not only find her, but possibly deal with the situation as everyone on their floor was panicking due to the Gremlin's activities. They even passed Grandpa Fred and Katsuji that decided to remain behind and record the whole thing, in some-sort of agreement.

Some shoppers were buying clothes that were tempered from the Gremlins, including Daffy, as he hit his head in annoyance as he thought they would all hate it yet it turned out the teenagers liked the cuts he personally did to all their jeans, and other clothing.

A lot of people were also confused by the malfunctions and whatnot on or near ground level, while in the higher levels were a different story.

Kate saw Billy though grab some of the square-shaped flashlights; from them being near the stands by the elevators, and handed a few to her as well as Marla; who was keen at finally helping for once, and he then states with a kiss before he took off; hearing a scream about someone's hair being cut by a creature, "We need to split-up while not only looking for Gizmo, but Dusk." Before Kate could state something in guilt, he left quickly as she sadly sighed, with the female knowing she should of done more yet she didn't want to get caught-up from whatever Dusk may have witnessed, back at Marge's Studio Room.

"Well, it seems shit has hit the fan around the building… But what would Dusk's Uncle do to us if he founds out she was with those things?" Marla states as Kate also paled in realization to this as she felt that man was oddly… darker then he seemed, "I don't even want to find out Marla, but we need to find Dusk before anything happens to her, by them." They jumped as once they gotten to the elevators, they were malfunctioning; making them both groan as they headed to the emergency stairs and began climbing.

If they stayed long enough, they would of seen a hiding Gremlin in a bush that was also sent to tail the few humans that may seem as a threat; from Daffy's words, and reported it in by their language through a walkie-talkie.

* * *

Billy decided to head to Mr. Clamp's office by taking a working elevator with Frank in tow; as he recently encountered a few Gremlins and dealt with the suckers, and just in time two as they saw the head-man himself was struggling against a gremlins that wore a female's clothing before being sent feet-first into the shredder; with the Gremlin feeling this outcome was then forced into it by him.

"Sir, are you ok?" Frank asked in worry as Daniel was trying to get the green goop of blood off of him slightly as he stated in reply, "Yes of course I'm ok, that thing attacked me for God's sake Forester, I handled things worse than that in my time before being rich," Daniel states with Billy impressed by that, as Frank blinked yet he then began to explain what was going on.

Once done, Daniel was not amused at a certain lab; especially with him studying and graduating college; mythology, and knew what Billy Peltzer was talking about yet placed that to the side, and states firmly, "What you think we should do as you seem to know more about these things then we do, Bill?"

"We need to not get them wet for starters, and they hate bright lights, so maybe flashlights until we can expose them to the sun, Mr. Clamp." Billy tells him as before he could reply, they saw the sun was blocked by clouds; irking the three at this but it also rained. It was then Billy noticed someone was missing, "Sir, where is Mr. Demerest?"

"Oh, he went down to the book place we have after finding out a certain old literature was there, and he said we would meet back at the food court eventually to discuss a deal of sorts." Nodding, the three left his office; covering the deceased secretary with her coat on the way.

* * *

In Splice O' Life Lab, things were currently normal as can be, since Cushing was currently with the two scientists as he was still studying the blood-sample from Dusk.

Cushing was currently with two somewhat fluffy scientists with both having short-red hair and moustaches, and baby-blue eyes.

"So Dr. Cushing, this blood sample is from the child?" Martin Stabis states; one of the two scientific twins as Cushing from the equipment his lab has, already replicated the blood to be even more-so, and even was going to test it out on an animal soon; placing it in a vial so he would get a needle to extract it carefully, "Yes and from what we currently know so far, she isn't at all human to begin with."

"But Doctor, wouldn't you be able to replicate whatever anomaly you detected within Mr. Demerest's Niece?" Lewis Stabis states with wonder mixed with concern, as the twins were surprised that the head man himself stayed overnight while studying the very blood sample; despite him supposing to look into a disease he gotten from Malaria. The twins also saw some dark outlines under Cushing's eyes to know he hasn't slept at all.

"Yes, and I need to add it to our jar-solutions since it is DNA Enzymes, after all," Cushing states as he grabbed the vial and swirled it a few times before putting it into the very machine that made a lot of the labeled jars; as it was thanks to the late scientist that recently passed two months ago that designed the machine and let the doctor know if it, from his will. In looks, the machine is a image of a large printer with a small funnel into the middle-top that would allow anything to be synthesized into any solution; even genetic enzymes.

After a few minutes; mostly all the scientists too involved with their work to see Dusk and the Gremlins enter the room; with making sure Dusk wasn't spotted, grabbed Dusk's Modified DNA; not seeing a Gremlin grabbing not only the extra female hormones, but the brain enzyme, and snuck one of Dusk's Extra DNA vials as well, and snuck off thinking they were soda; like most of the Gremlins in here.

"Doctor besides that, we may have solve that other issue in which we want to show you," grabbing a tomato, Martin tossed it as to surprise Cushing, it bounced and he caught it with ease, "Is it edible?" Cushing asked while being impressed as Martin nodded excitedly, "Yes, in fact we recently began; From a donation by a female named Betha, to further aid us in markets, and even made copies of the solution for all the vegetables in one store she has decided to try them out."

They froze at seeing a Gremlin in their sights as he had Martin and his twins latest batch of vegetable medley solution in its scaly hands, and downed it in one go; with them also being surprised at seeing Dusk who was oddly being guarded by a few of the same creatures; not seeing concern on her features as the Gremlin that downed that solution began to change genetically into a plant-like Gremlin, slowly.

There were a few; with one sneaking a spider enzyme out of the lab as a gift to Mohawk, were getting into anything they could. There was one Gremlin taking a second female hormone jar and downing it while nearby the doctors froze at seeing one dark-brown and tan-scaled Gremlin grabbed the recent batch of brain enzyme.

Dusk though they failed to noticed, was watching all this unfold with the two Gremlins guarding her looking bored and wanting to have fun like the others were, states; to get them surprised at her actions, "W-Why don't you grab that as that looks interesting," she was pointing to a couple of what appeared to be tubes of sorts, with the Gremlin's shrugging and grabbing them before shouting in glee as they extended into a lazer of sorts; with them playing by pushing the buttons, repeatedly.

That didn't go unnoticed by the head doctor or that Gremlin that now downed the brain enzyme; in one go, as the former male Gremlin left; dubbing herself as Greta, feeling rather bored with the activity currently in the lab. Not knowing that a certain male person would encounter her eventually in the halls.

"Doctor, that thing just downed the one enzyme that might make it either better or worse currently," Martin states as his twin also agreed.

Cushing realizing that, decided as the thing would be altered; ignoring a Gremlin that yelled in pain from acid thrown on his face before oddly, a white mask covered it and left giggling, and another leaking from being shot at from bullets, from downing a vial for one of their projects, "Hello… Creature," The Head Doctor began as Dusk watched as she didn't realize her two bodyguards left to play with their new toys, saw that Gremlin was eyeing him suspiciously, "I can get you diseases or anything of your interest… Would you like that?" Dusk gave a 'What' look to Cushing at that, with the Gremlin rolling his eyes before he began twitching and shaking; the three scientists backing away while they watched the Gremlin let out gibberish before falling down.

When he; the Gremlin slowly rose while grabbing the desk, they were confused like Dusk was as he had horned-rimmed glasses on his face, and he coughed before he began to speak with his tone within moments sounding like George Plimpton (I don't even know who the guy is, but it is what I found out). "I… Want...To… Talk about what's going on in this room, because I think there are some fascinating ramifications here for the future," the three scientists were surprised at how intelligent he was yet he continued regardless while gesturing all around the room, "When you introduce genetic material of research to quality life such as ours, which is possessed of a sort of... I hate to use the word, atavism, but let us say highly aggressive nature," as he spoke the other Gremlins were bored due to how smart he became, and decided to let the animals lose; the scientists trying to recapture them; including a genetically modified snake of sorts, and that spider.

The Smart Gremlin saw Dusk looking confused as he also gestured to her, while explaining smartly, "The child here; If I may gentlemen, is quite a special child she is; Especially being the Chosen Child and all… But onto other matters as I take your attention to one of my race holding to what appears; To what I believe to be from the common bat; By the order and currently, the only normal mammals capable of true flight," indeed though, a stray Gremlin was holding said vial and drank from it as he then began to change into a bat-like Gremlin, within moments; secretly making Dusk wonder if they change from the odd soda or not, all the time.

Yet then to sunder his plans, the Bat Gremlin took off and out of the room, and he looked at Dusk curiously before seeing human-like blood in the head doctor's hands; yet also saw another Gremlin with potential, with it drinking from a vial with an image of a odd-looking head that resembled a snakes mixed with a human. It made Dusk unsettled as the air also felt charged mixed with it freezing near it, as the Gremlin gained an extra set of arms, its legs fused as well as a fin-like spikes grew from its neck to the tip of the movable tail it gained; sharper claws as well as dragon-like eyes. It's face was still like a Gremlin yet it had more of a reptilian look to it now. And its scale coloring was mixed with dark-teal of sorts from its original puke green.

"Doctors I think we should move from our area," Cushing states as even the Brain Gremlin and others were wary of the changed Gremlin; who cackled while making them all duck from it shooting ice out its mouth while also sending bolts of electricity from its claws at anyone in its way… after it was hit in the head by one of the Gremlins holding a baton it stole from the guard that fled.

The out-of-control Gremlin eyed Dusk; who went wide-eyed as Cushing and the scientists fled yet he was the last one to witness; a few Gremlins as well as the smart one, as Dusk; in fear, unknowingly shielded herself with a red barrier of sorts; the thing pounding on it with electric-charged hands in frustration. "Chosen Child indeed," the smart Gremlin states as thankfully it got distracted by a stray Gremlin who accidentally blasted it, with a prototype weapon of sorts; making it look at it sharply and hissed in anger, and it than began to chase that Gremlin out of the room.

Cushing was then running after seeing the genetic spider he personally made, was going after him now.

Dusk who was curled into a ball, flinched as she looked briefly yet saw it as the Brain Gremlin who despite his nature, was concerned as it seems her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears, "I think you had enough fun in the Labs, Little One. Let's go get you something to cover that minor scrape on your arm, shall we?"

Dusk; who didn't noticed she scrapped herself within the barrier that vanished once the odd Gremlin-Naga Hybrid left, was hesitant yet accepted the smart Gremlin's hand, and left with a few others; though she took the enzyme that had a blocked-out sun for some reason, and held onto it before grabbing a bag, and placing the secure enzyme into it, with her magic then making a water-proof one by accident and into said bag as well.

* * *

Outside the building however, a half-better Hermione was looking in fear alongside Kristy as they; like the crowd who were holding umbrellas due to it still raining, were being held back from entering the Clamp Building by the police.

Hermione saw a secret elevator pop open as she saw it was Mr. Clamp and as soon as he left it, she ignored the press hounding the billionaire, and entered it.

* * *

Back with Kate and Marla, they decided after going through seven floors of stairs, to use the elevator.

Once inside, Kate states the floor number, thirty-eight to the electronic elevator before they both froze at hearing a different tone of voice instead of the female AI's; a Gremlin's voice stating the number along with a few before forcing them to stay in place, after going a few stories up. The doors also were refusing to open as well. "Sound alarm," Kate states before they both groaned as a few gremlins began imitating as said alarm.

"Well, it looks like we're not going anywhere anytime soon," Marla states while crossing her arms under her chest in irritation as Kate sighed and sat on the ground of the elevator with Marla, and nodded her head in agreement. Kate saw Marla toying with that wand once again; oddly thankful she didn't get what she did to a guard recently to let them go; after being suspects of sorts before their current predicament, and gestures to it; making Marla pause with surprise while looking at her, "Can I see that thing you have… I'm just curious that's all."

Seeing no harm, Marla gave it to Kate as she jumped as it glowed and yelped as a small blast of fire came from the tip and burnt some of the elevator's wall near them. "What the hell, here take it back!" Kate exclaimed in small fear yet was then confused at Marla gapping at her in wonder and shock. Kate then asked her hesitantly, a single word or two, "W-What is it?"

"It seems you been hiding from me as well Miss Magical, my wand like I know from my schooling I done, only would react to those that are magical like me… Why didn't you say you were a Witch?" Kate blinked at her in shock at this, but before she could utter a word in denial, they jumped as the elevator dropped a few floors before remaining in place; hearing a few Gremlin's laugh at this.

"We can talk about what you mean me being a Witch later. Right now though… We need to figure out a way to get out of this thing without ending up… Well, you know, dead." Kate states with Marla only nodding in acceptance at that, and with no ideas from even her, they sat back down and waited.

* * *

In a random studio on Floor 37, that same Gremlin that thought it stole three best candy-like sodas, was now finally alone and began to chug all three at once.

It smacked its lips before stilling as all three at once began to take affect; a odd red aura covering the Gremlin or should I say… former Gremlin, as the unseeable aura-bubble grew up to five feet in height before revealing; after fading away, a naked, yet exotic-looking female of sorts, with a few oddities.

The former Gremlin was a true beauty now as she mostly resembled a human female, with Gremlin-like coloring that was pale-green; with tannish spots on some parts of her body. She had her former Gremlin's eyes; which were mostly yellow screla and red irises alongside cat-like pupils as she was part of George's Spawnlings, and smaller Gremlin ears mixed with them also looking like a human, on the sides of her head. She however had forest-green hair with tan highlights at the tips that for the most part, went to her neck; her hair also covering some parts of her ears.

Once she stood up although from being crunched, she was easily 5'3 in height, and looked to be; despite her frame being more than her current age, at twelve, and she had quite a figure to boot: DD-Cupped breasts with dark-green nipples and puffy areola, an athletic look with a few abs, a small bubble-butt with slender legs and arms that have a hint of muscle to them, and thin-yet-delicate lips that were a light-tan, and she has instead of eyebrows; fringes like Hermione has. But that was where the normal parts lie as she also has a dick as well, with it being average in length and width, and she has clawed fingers that were in total of instead of three or four, five on each hand while her feet were like a velociraptor slightly.

Touching herself in shock as her smarter brain making her more aware and Ravenclaw worthy; due to her also from Dusk's Blood being magical in nature since she has a slender-like crocodile tail; small-ridges spines from the top to her lower neck on her spine, and states in a young-yet-melodic voice; touching her chest in the process before the rest of her, "What the fuck! Those three sodas made me into... A very attractive-like girl! But maybe… I can accept this, I mean I don't feel compelled to wreck havoc anymore due to my improved mind; I figure." She looked at her dick in confusion though yet shrugged as she saw she was; from her improved mind, was in a fashion studio to her relief, and looking around, she found an actual outfit she found fascinating.

The former Gremlin found and gotten on; with ease, an extremely dark crimson-colored tight-tank top; showing some of her rack, and a dark-pink vest, with crimson skinny jeans and dark-red combat boots with silver lining and laces. Though she also wore dark-pink boxers due to her dick as she held herself quickly of memories or of her own assisting her, and realizing it might be the Chosen Child's; Dusk's Memories.

After a few minutes of recalling her current predicament, she decided to name herself as being a no-named spawn doesn't seem… fitting anymore, "Adria Magenta Potter…. Has a nice ring to it, I like it!" The Former Gremlin; Adria states as she found a pen and paper, and doodled name ideas for this, and then tossed it into the trash before deciding to leave and see if she could find anything worth her time till she possibly; from figuring it out the name label of the smaller vial was Dusk's new sibling by blood, and see what interest would benefit her own.

Though Adria did get a wolf-whistle by a random twenty-something male she passed in the halls yet he was suddenly sent; by her untrained magic, into a wall. With her new name being added to the roster at Hogwarts, next to Dusk's Name; not known to the Headmaster or his Deputy.

* * *

With Billy and Frank, they were currently in the floor for the labs now; confused yet wary as they saw Gremlins not only wrecking havoc, but the scientists and other workers on this floor were fleeing as well as to their shock; which thankfully the ice/electric shooting Gremlin of sorts didn't see them, were bumped into by a half-shocked Cushing.

He was mostly rambling on about his lab, attacks, and experiments in which before Billy could say anything… a electric-based Gremlin went into the doctor and shocked him to the point of death but states a few words before he died; Billy surprising Frank by dragging him along in search, "Demerest Niece here, with… Those things."

They yelped as that odd ice/electric Gremlin grabbed the doctor's corpse and tossed it with ease out the window with an insane laugh before chasing a poor scientist down the hallway; the fate would be a charred body after.

"Please tell me that was one of those things you explained," Frank states with Billy; with wide eyes, at seeing a the Bat Gremlin was sleeping upside down and silently motioned for Frank to be quiet; said Gremlin yawning at hearing a nose yet went back to sleep. Nodding, they quietly moved successfully passed the raspberry donut covered Gremlin as it tucked it's wing closer to its frame, for more sleep-comfort.

"From what Cushing states, they must of changed from those experiments of his," Billy states in finality; Frank having to agree before freezing up as he felt someone attached itself to his leg, looked down and gapped as a female Gremlin; Greta, blinked up at him innocently while trying to then kiss him. "Uh… A little help," Frank states as he tries to get Greta off of him, yet failing with Billy for once amused by the races antics and made Frank to look at him in a 'Really' look, "I think she likes you though."

Getting an idea now as she was at love at first sight; on Frank, took off to their confusion; not knowing she was going to get a certain dress. "Well, I'll do crowd control on this floor while you go search for whatever your after Peltzer… After all, this came from whatever was in the Labs in the first place." Billy nodded as Frank left the young man; with Billy giving him a flashlight, and Billy began looking once again for not only Gizmo, but for Dusk.

* * *

For Gizmo, he was being messed with by Mohawk this entire time.

He was ripped by tape, tied-up and was ran over by a electric toy train set, was called names in the Gremlin Tongue, and was even oddly forced to play Cowboys and Indians; with a gun being involved, and a few other things.

Mohawk was about to plot what to do to Gizmo next until a stray Gremlin came into the room and whispered to peek his interests, of an offering to him. Deciding to leave the Mogwai tied up for now, he left as he was secretly getting bored with Gizmo and wanted to do something else.

Gizmo on the other hand, was able to untie himself and with narrowed eyes, began to look for things to prepare for a comeback against him.

* * *

With Dusk though several minutes later; back in the child-like studio again, the smarter Gremlin; which she dubbed Cliff, began speaking with his "Father"; George of sorts, as she was once again guarded by the Bat Gremlin this time in which she also dubbed him as Bruno, and George seems intrigued by this smarter offspring he had.

"Chosen Child made barrier?" George asked as they saw she fell asleep on a few pillows nearby in this child's studio as Bruno ate another donut that was Bavarian Cream, "Correct as it may, and it would seem somewhat odd that she would be surprised at that as well, as if she doesn't at all know why or what she officially is." Cliff states with George looking at Dusk half-stern while grabbing his chin and states; seeing some of his siblings offspring having a blast at the one of few toy stores nearby, on this floor, "Child doesn't know Birthright and Power? Then Child needs to stay within your sight."

That surprised Cliff a lot with George then adding; stunning him even more, "Smart Gremlin is deadly Gremlin; You would be better leader than Mohawk. Easy convincing as plans from you, would mostly work better than Mohawk. Mohawk currently cares of harming Good Mogwai." George paused as he gestured to the plaid-like suite Cliff wore with a raised eye-ridge, "Clothes also prove point of you smart, as said: Smarter Gremlin is deadly to others, especially sensing eventually Chosen Child will save most of us."

Now this confused Cliff as his intelligence was also being used even more while having a few thoughts flow into his mind, before asking this to George, "What do perhaps mean, Spawn Father?"

George rolled his eyes and points out while grabbing a cigar he recently grabbed from a small shop nearby, and placed it into his mouth, "Don't fully know; Chosen Child's magic could further aid us in survival; Unlike other Gremlins in past… Don't question me Spawnling, a feeling I have."

They saw that Dusk had a scrunched-up face yet relaxed a few times, and George got up and looked pointedly at Cliff, "Feeling she is going to be helpful soon… Keep her away from Mohawk and that Rage Gremlin; Have feeling Rage Gremlin would harm Child." Cliff only nodded as he then left, and he looked at a few other Gremlins that overheard their Spawn Father, and shrugged while he states; pointing at Dusk, "Carefully pick her up as we look for another location for her to sleep in; Then we will look into the lower levels and have fun for our kind," the Gremlins nodded as they as a group began carrying Dusk with ease, and Cliff noticed a few objects that fell from the child's bag; intrigue in his orbs at staring at two jars: the Genetic Sunblock, and Genetic Waterproofing.

Hanging onto them, he realized with his intelligence that these two items would not only benefit him, but a few others from what his Spawn Father states, for the survivors, or what he could with what he has that is.

* * *

Back with Kate and Marla, it has been nearly thirty minutes since they have been stuck on this elevator by the Gremlins. And to be frankly… Marla was tired of it.

"Ok, that's it!" She states with Kate looking at the red head in bewilderment and worry; with this getting the Gremlins attention, "Ok fuckers, let us go to where we wanted to go, originally, and I won't have to use my magic to kill you all!" Kate gave her a look at that before they froze at feeling the elevator move slightly before holding onto the rails; only to back away as claws began to easily pierce them with some Gremlins holding weapons.

"Why did you have to piss them off!" Kate screamed as she realized they were falling fast; irked at hearing a familiar laugh through this elevator's speakers to know it was that Daffy creature. "I gotten tired of staying in one place!" Marla states as she while speaking, shoved a Gremlin's arm back with her casting a cutting charm; hearing a surprised howl of pain at its arm gone.

They then braced themselves in the center with Marla casting a protective bubble of sorts around their frames; their clothing spared by the green blood splattering the inner working of the wrecked elevator; from killing the Gremlins that splattered on the wrecked carrying device.

A couple saw this once the doors opened and they two females gave looks to then tiredly from the male's comment, "We'll… Just take the next one," and they left in a hurry with Kate and Marla also back on ground floor, and figuring a way to go up again; seeing that the previous stairs were blocked off with funk and objects.

"Wasn't there a secret way to get upstairs?" Kate asked while recalling her training as a tour guide, with Marla nodding and grabbed Kate; not seeing her wince at a minor bruise on her left-wrist, "Yes, there is, let's go!"

They took off as while they left, two random workers were at the food-bar, discussing random things until he pulled on a Romaine Lettuce piece for his salad before getting grabbed by the Vegetable Gremlin; literally a full Vegetable with him also alive, and chuckling as he bopped the male on the nose and shoved him into a ya leg nearby while munching in the fools burger he took at the same time.

In fact it was slight chaos as Gremlins were causing havoc now in the lower mid-level with Kate pulling the fire alarm; alerting Billy and a few others of this as mostly everyone panicked and left the building; the sun now shining to cause a few Gremlins to recoil and head back.

* * *

In a random studio, a man was doing movie critics; as that was part of his job, as currently he was holding onto a cassette tape that showed a movie titled, Gremlins, on it; which secretly was developed by a former student in Billy's and Kate's birth town.

His studio was for his show mostly known as "The Movie Police", which is why he also wore a police whistle around his neck, and his name is Leonard Maltin.

"Tonight on Movie Police," he whistled briefly while continuing; holding the cassette tape up, "Here's one that's just been re-released on video, and if you're thinking of renting it, I can think of a lot of better things to do with three dollars…" Though while he was holding the tape up, a few Gremlins that snuck into the set were making fun of him behind his back until they got angry at him for the next words out of his mouth, "This movie is horrible to the point it needs to be burned; In fact I even encourage it every-" The man though was pulled back and was also attacked by the Gremlins, with everyone leaving in a hurry due to this.

* * *

Hermione though while everything was in chaos down in the lower floors now, half-aware as a few Gremlins ran away from her acting out of pure-instinct looking for her mate as she felt her mate was inwardly suffering from her painful nightmares, again.

 _MUST FIND MY MATE…_ Was mostly in Hermione's mind repeatedly as she was in her Hybrid Form at the moment, and she then bumped into a person who yelped in minor pain; the person was shoved slightly hard into the ground when this occurred. Once up though she saw due to her half-dazed mind a person who was similar to her mate, and tackled the person; who began to panic in place at her firm grip yet froze by Hermione's words, "Dusky found you."

"I'm afraid you gotten the wrong girl… Hermione, right?" The female as it turned out, was none other than Adria; once Hermione focused her eyes clearly as her instincts at finding Dusk clouded her judgement briefly, yelped as she was then grabbed quickly and shoved into the wall; a few cracks and her eyes reddening as she growled out, "Who are you and why you smell like My Mate!"

"You're… What? Dusk is your Mate?" Questioned Adria who yelped as she was shoved again into the wall; Hermione's eyes still red and snarled out in a darker toned voice, and scaring Adria slightly, " _ **Where is she!?**_ " Adria gulped and states truly scared, as from the memories she had of her new sibling; from her own mind, she recalled Hermione wasn't at all scary, "I-I don't know at all, last I heard she was with the other Gremlins still as their hostage… Please don't harm me!"

This made Hermione shake her head while briefly thinking in shock, _What did I just do…_ letting her down yet also holding her arm, Hermione sternly told the green colored female as her eyes were normal once again; Adria quickly nodding in comply, "You are going to help me look for her."

* * *

Dusk was told by Cliff to await in the hall near what she read, "Clamp Stock Marketing", and saw them enter with her being confused as to what they were also doing; besides chasing the phone-people off.

Cliff however talked through the last one while the others mainly stated "Buy" or "Sell" in their own, "Yes, I'd say it's a full-scale panic. Are you having a run on the banks there yet? Well, it's rather brutal here… We're advising our clients to put everything they've got into canned food and shotguns… Yes…" Cliff states while talking still; with Dusk jumping while also seeing the odd ticker display on the wall speeds up, going nuts, as she was given a burger by a random Gremlin before it took off laughing while not only eating another burger, but having one after chasing a lab cat.

Eating a bacon burger now reluctantly, she saw Cliff come out with a satisfied look yet didn't question about the burger; not seeing nearby in a vent that Gizmo saw the whole thing yet moved on as before he could state anything, a random Gremlin passed by while eating onion rings and offered Dusk one; in which she took before choking, after it was in her mouth for a mere few seconds.

Panicking, Dusk spat it out while feeling her throat was slowly swelling up; Cliff seeing in wide-eyed realization, stated quickly as he caught the child of getting a allergy pen from his pocket, and upon doing so, stabbed it on her leg before she took in deep breaths to get air into her lungs; Dusk's eyes filled with tears. "You take the Chosen Child to a cozy room and make sure she is safe and comfortable before offering anything to her, do you perhaps understand?

The Gremlin nodded shakily as it led Dusk to a possible location it knew that may relax the child, as they checked all the rooms this floor head already with Cliff observing and a random Gremlin came over and whispered into his ear; making him grin and state, "Then by all means, allow the other child our new friends have to dwell longer while we.. Take control of this tower."

It grinned at Cliff before leaving; not seeing the Smart Gremlin looking at the vials it took from his shirt now, as he injected secretly to a few others, Vege; the Vegetable Gremlin as well he felt would be… oddly acceptable later on, with the two, and winced as he pierced himself with both needles he saved up, and grinned before leaving to see what he can do to take leadership, "Now to find a suitable human to broadcast my ideals."

* * *

With Kate as Marla and her split up, she was witnessing chaos as Gremlins were terrorizing innocent people, destroying things, and binge eating.

She eventually bumped into Nathaniel now who narrowed his eyes at her while firmly stating, "Where is Dusk?" She gulped before they dodged oddly… a cow from the lab being ridden on by a cowboy-dressed Gremlin, who shouted he-haw while shooting guns into the air; ignoring the fact it hit a few Gremlins that also fell down dead.

Kate took Nathaniel to the side and explained things, with his eyes narrowed in both understanding mixed with irritation from holding the bridge of his nose, stated the obvious, "Figures that race would recognize my niece as to what she is, especially with recently finding out her compassion to creatures of any sorts." Kate was surprised by his words yet froze as he sniffed her before blinking in shock; with Kate taking a step back from him while also grabbing her stomach-area in disbelief, by his unexpected news, "It seems your pregnant; Especially you not fully knowing your other half of your race, my dear Kate Peltzer."

"How-" "How I know your pregnant was secretly due to sensing you will be living with us in the near future, with agreements of your soon-to-be husband's travels, is that I am not fully human; But something else," Nathaniel interrupted the female who gulped at seeing his eyes flash red and back, before a Gremlin went charging right at them with water balloons before freezing in place as Nathaniel then glared at it, and with hesitant chuckles, it fled in instinct-based fear away from the demon male.

Nathaniel went up to her then and looked her in the eyes before being somewhat satisfied and stated firmly to her; with Kate somewhat fearful of Nathaniel, and he then states while being honest as well; gesturing to the chaos of what the Gremlin's were doing, "It seems my time here was well worth it to collect the unworthy souls secretly here, as some of the Gremlin's; The changed forms of the Mogwai, is dubbed as by you humans mostly to well… You see the results yourself." Nathaniel was correct of course, yet Kate had to hesitantly asked as he chuckled after her words, "W-What are you?"

He reached over to her at Kate's spot near a fire alarm on the wall to get an 'Eep' out of her; amusing him secretly with narrowed eyes, "A powerful entity that is considered sin to what your religion dictates, but I think perhaps… A better way to show you would be to make a soul-deal of sorts, or to my terms, a single wish." Kate was confused yet her eyes widen as he purposely pulled the alarm with it also blaring that lame warning Mr. Clamp installed into the system for that, yet everyone still left in a hurry; seeing the sun was also now shining from the blinds nearby, and Kate then gulped before asking with sudden realized dread as to what he was, "Y-You're a Demon?" He only nodded as his eyes glowed red again in amusement, before confusing her why he moved away from her, yet froze at his words from the gleam in his eyes, "Despite my wanting to make you do such a wish, I figured maybe seeing said wish in action would prove I will allow no harm to come to you, or anyone you care of love; As after all, you may end up as Dusk's unofficial and one of her few favorite non-blooded aunts she has."

Kate stared at him in shock as he saw the perfect target of a man who secretly was a pedophile, was being ganged-up by Gremlins and gestured to Kate the choice of his victim, "Watch and learn my dear, as he doesn't at all deserve to live due to what I will reveal afterwards, to you."

Heading to the man covered in Gremlins, the Gremlins left after stabbing him with a few knives from the kitchen area; from the salad bar forcibly, with the man coughing up blood as they stabbed him near the stomach, lung, and sides, "Help… Me." Nathaniel only narrowed his eyes at him and states firmly; his eyes gaining a glee to then briefly without the dying man knowing, "Is that what you wish for?" The man nodded with Nathaniel snapping his fingers and the man slumped with Kate to her shock, seeing a white mist of sorts escape from his mouth and enter into a gem Nathaniel has, and he then pocketed it into his pants before looking at her look, and states in gentle firmness, "That was the man's soul as you don't realize before all this went down, he kidnapped a child and had his way with her, with unknown to him she escaped and is currently in therapy for his actions, in New Jersey."

He got up as Kate shook her head and he grinned from her following him with tons of questions running through her mind yet the main one that popped out of her mouth, "From earlier… What do you mean what 'Race' am I?"

Seeing as they were heading to a working elevator that just got emptied from panicking workers, Nathaniel states in half-amusement to get her now looking at him in shocked disbelief from his words, "It's simple my dear: Your father wasn't at all as he appeared to be as me being a Djinn, I know everything and he was simply placed there afterwards, from protecting you and your mother from harm; From a man I need to keep my eyes out for in case he gets wind of Dusk, as you my dear Kate, are a Half Witch and a Half Dragon; From your father's side that is."

"That's impossible, there is no such-" "Such thing My Dear? Then how you explain this," Kate moved to the side of the elevator in feared shock at seeing Nathaniel's true form briefly, and he then went back to his human form; with a smirk, "Seeing isn't always believing, Kate Peltzer; More to the lines of knowing, and your entire life has been done up to this moment. If you desire, one soul-free wish to reveal everything alongside freeing your powers you hold within you; As you are indeed Soulmates to that Billy fellow, yet… Your child will be born as an egg and hatch as a mere babe, that was how you were born anyways."

Kate touched her stomach and thought on this, and after a few moments of seeing Nathaniel look at her expectantly, she looked at him now in a mix of being both sure and unsure. The doors finally closed before whatever could be discussed can happen, and not seeing a tan-cloaked, brown haired and blue-eyed male secretly here to deal with… certain things, overheard this and pondered before deciding on searching for this so-called "Dusk"; recognizing that Demon for who he was.

* * *

Dusk though at this point and time, was passed asleep in a bed area; Gremlins guarding her sleeping form, with her body also healing from having an allergic reaction to onions, and was in a dark-like void of sorts.

She was however confused at seeing she was in some sort of factory; with hot steam sometimes coming out of each device, and factory-like objects as tools and boxes were either in them, or littered around the area. Dusk was currently in the larger-clearing part of this… scary factory from what she thought from her mind. She stilled however as she then heard odd scraping that was further to her right, and twirled to see a odd-looking man who was stunned into place; clearly not at all expecting her and from his position, someone else.

The man wore a red and green striped sweater, had clawed glove that seemed to be homemade, a brown hat, and there were obvious burns to his face and body. This man had a title before he became what he is; a Dream Demon for killing that is, the Springwood Slasher. His real name however is Frederick Charles Krueger, AKA Freddy Krueger; The Dream Killer.

"What the flying fuck is a Demon Child doing in my domain?" Freddy states in disbelief while Dusk fell on her behind after his loud outburst, and was then tilting her head to the right cutely and thought briefly to herself, _Why is the funny man look like he is ready for Christmas?_ She yelped in surprise as he grabbed her left-arm with his non-gloves hand and states firmly to her; with Dusk confused by what he meant, "Just stay out of my way as my prey is nearby, and don't try and stop me."

He dropped her before resuming whatever it was he was doing before her unexpected arrival, with her looking back at him while leaving in confusion still, and froze as she felt breathing near her, and turns to be confused even more as three… odd-looking, floating, skeletal snakes, were looking at her in amusement. " _ **Don't mind the hired help, Little One… He is a bit cranky as his latest victim has been avoiding his ways, for nearly a week and a half,**_ " one of them states as they circled her with the other two nodding in agreement; this one sounded as a deep male's voice with a hiss to it, like as they are of course. " _ **Yes, as the victim to his domain has been also entertaining us a lot so much, we might induct her as well to maybe half-demon statis; The funny ways she eludes him is priceless,**_ " the second one states in a younger man's tone; with the same hissing-effect as the deep-male voice. " _ **But brother's let's not forget about how this female also used her abilities as a Dream Fighter, to free his collected souls that were recent or past… Well, most to what she could obtain,**_ " the last states in a mature-sounding female hissing voice back at the other two.

Seeing they confused Dusk, the female circled her a few more times than her siblings did while also looking at her in astonishment before whispering; getting intrigued looks by the males while then stating gently, no just floating near Dusk's left-side with ease, " _ **So child… Perhaps you could tell us three who you are?**_ _**We won't harm you at all.**_ " Dusk was unsure yet she still states her name quietly to the three demons; eyes wide by the mention of her name secretly bringing importance, "Dusk Potter."

" _ **Interesting… Anyways, you're more than welcomed to return at anytime, Little One, though due note you may end up getting involved at some point with our… Helper of sorts,**_ " the deep-hissing demon states to confuse her, and saw she was fading and was then gone. The two demons however looked at their younger sister before nearly face faulting in place, " _ **I like her; She seems to have potential more than she knows.**_ "

Once Dusk was woken up, she froze with fully-awake eyes as a Gremlin was up in her face before leaping off her, and cackled as to confuse her, a few handed that Gremlin stolen money as if, they lost a bet.

She then saw Cliff enter the store she realized for mattresses and other rooms, and blinked at looking at her face before looking at the guarding Gremlins, "Ok… Who perchance was wise enough to draw on the child's face?" Blinking in confusion, she was handed a mirror to be wide eyed as she had a marker moustache along with a few words she doesn't want to repeat, on her face, and given a dry cloth as it seems to be easy-off marker, she rubbed her face and saw Cliff look at the Gremlins before grabbing the one who pranked her, and stepped on its foot. While it hopped away with the other Gremlins laughing at it's misfortune, Cliff then told her; helping her around as well, "I will be doing an interview with a man dressed as Dracula shortly, and I want you to be present as such."

He paused while stating a few more words to confuse me as Dusk followed him, "There will also be a few… People there to fear you as well, or more like one you will recognize and another is a mystery to even us."

* * *

With Hermione and Adria twenty minutes earlier, they were currently on a floor that was already wrecked by the Gremlins, as there was destroyed machines (Which was a few as they took most with them), trash from food and other things on the ground and in the walls, and they even hesitantly passed by someone's over-charred body. They even passed by a laboratory.

The two were passing through to the near-end if the hallway before getting tapped on the head, and once they turned, they were bonked in the head by two guard sticks with a pair of Gremlins laughing as they were knocked-out and they were then carried by a group of Gremlins to said location to place them at.

* * *

Dusk was now there and blinked like the two adult males in surprise as it was both Grandpa Fred and Kasaki as Cliff gently led her to the two seats; with her looking nervously at the talk-show studio they were in.

The old man though still decides to do the interview regardless of Dusk here as Katsaki worked the Camera to go live on the Clamp Network; not knowing that it was being shown to customers; with Betha back home, being one of them and Nicolette… Well, let's just say she would like to have a few words with Nathaniel.

"Well… How do you want to start this interview with Sir… Ummm, what are you called?" Fred states to get Cliff to blink yet before he could say anything, they turned to Dusk that states his name in confusion, "I thought it was Cliff, is that right?" Blinking at the name, Cliff didn't really mind it; just seemed surprised as he knew he must be being watched by his fellow Gremlins at the moment, and simply gestured kindly to the child, "She has it spot on I suppose, but besides that… Let's get to your supposed questions Human, shall we?" Fred nodded while seeing that the girl was unsure still, yet began asking his questions to Cliff, "So… Cliff, do you mind telling us what you and your species might want with this tower mostly?"

It seems that peeked Cliff's interest while he began honestly stating, with Dusk being confused at most of it yet still listened, "Why most of our interest within this building is due to our very nature of mess with and possibly ether damage or improve appliances and the sorts, and most likely, cause to what I dub… Our ways of fun, to the population of you humans. In fact our race is rather… Unique in many ways; Especially to most of our kind tend to have… tendencies of mostly chaos and fun, food cravings, and sometimes if we're wet, well… Let's say perchance more of us would exist with whatever genetic code we have, passed on. Recently though a select few of us were modified while within this buildings lab; Yours truly being a part of the wonderful experience."

Before Fred could ask, to amuse Cliff also, Dusk hesitantly raised her hand with Cliff stating as if, in a teachers tone, "Why yes Chosen Child, perhaps you want to know a few things; From all my kind within the tower knowing your curious slightly, in nature?" Dusk only nodded before making Cliff hesitant to answer her innocent question without knowing most Gremlins was laughing at his misfortune while George face palmed, "How do you have babies, if you mostly get wet to make others?"

Back at Dusk's home, Betha gave Nicolette a 'I-Told-You-So' look, with Nicolette now regretting on not finishing said talk.

"Well that is simple: Our race as such, multiplies by mere water of any sort; But personalities and other things can be developed to be equal or the same as the previous. But mostly it occurs if by purpose or accidental… If that helps?" Cliff states while seeing she halfway gotten that, and Fred then asked Cliff a question that humored him, "So is it possible to breed with your race then, by natural means?"

"Well, if we are genetically modified; Perhaps a Yes is in order, though let's discuss more-so to the situation at hand," Cliff states as a Gremlin dressed as a annoying child began to bug them now; Cliff ignored said Gremlin currently as he still spoke, "We plan to see the sights; See what New York has to offer while sampling anything you humans can offer us at night, and then we can- Excuse me," Cliff grabbed the gun he picked up before arriving with Dusk and shot said Gremlin that also resulted a few Gremlins laughing at that; before going wide eyed like mostly everyone as unknown to Cliff, Dusk was suddenly scared by the mere shot of the bullet's sound that her magic acted without knowing; being filmed live as well.

Firstly, the wall behind her blasted away into nothing; truly showing they were in a studio. Secondly, they were confused with Gremlins within the Clamp Building being awed by fluorescent lights in the air as they then swirled around the room, and the background then changed… into a beach-like setting; with illusion-like water with ripples. And finally, Dusk sneezed as they ducked from purple and green lightning shooting everywhere before going out the room, and shocking a stray Gremlin nearby who coughed black smoke, and then fainted.

"Despite the odd effects…. Can we ask a few more interesting topics?" Fred states as for nearly ten minutes, Cliff answered to his best ability as Dusk was laying in the sandy beach; the Illusion-like water splashing her feet. Though at this point and time, the child froze at seeing Hermione and a… oddly-familiar girl; suddenly feeling an odd sensation that isn't like with Hermione at times, but something… different. She couldn't really explain this feeling as it was foreign to her entirely. Though they were both knocked out from the looks of it, by the Gremlin's carrying them.

Cliff seeing this, motioned to the exit with a look to the costumed man, "May perchance, you want to finish this outside or near this area; I was tasked to foresee this child's protection?" Fred only nodded as he saw Dusk head over to the knocked-out girls in confusion mixed with shock; the cameraman following them out the room while leaving the child alone.

Once the door closed; not seeing the last Gremlin leaving with a odd-looking tear-dropped necklace, she sighed while sitting down. Dusk then looked at Hermione mostly then the other girl; who was on a sofa nearby as the room was still a beach-like setting mixed with it being a talk-show studio still, as Dusk also didn't know her that much yet, thought briefly of their predicament. _Why would they have Hermione here? Last I knew she was sick and back at the motel… But she is here with a girl somewhat similar to me slightly, and from what Cliff told me what they were called now… Gremlins, right? Well besides that… I hope R_ _uby is ok._

Dusk though blushed once she saw Hermione's chest was unknowingly exposed slightly; revealing her "Bra" she called it, from the top with ease alongside her chest easily as it seems the Gremlins may have accidentally ripped her shirt slightly on the way here. Dusk saw Hermione; to perk her up quickly, began to groan and move sluggishly, and grabbing her head while doing so, "What hit me- OMPH!" Dusk without realizing how fast she was form her spot, tackled Hermione to blink at the young succubus in shock, before shaking her head and states in bewildered stunned shock, "D-Dusky? Wh-What… B-But how are you right here before me, as I was looking for you with the- Oh there she is, the girl I bumped into." Hermione saw Adria was still knocked out pretty good, yet hugged her mate while Dusk also hugged her back.

Hermione though; after they briefly pulled away, was confused and stated it aloud, "Are we at… A beach-like room?" Dusk nodded and Hermione was surprised at what she was told by her; covering herself slightly with a blush, and hidden anger, at the creatures ruining one of her favorite shirts.

"What did you mean they called you the Chosen Child, My M- I mean Dusky?" The Halfling asked now with them both sitting near the illusion-like waves as their feet was splashed, and while they also talked, they found out the room was locked from the outside. "I-I'm not really sure Mia, but… It oddly feels like I-I heard about it before." Dusk states as she had her left-knee to her chest while her other leg laid on the ground; her arms hugging her bent leg to her bust, "More like som-something that's rea-really familiar to me." Dusk looked at Hermione at the end of her words to see her friend ponder on this before smiling, and then making Dusk blush lightly with a odd-warm feeling in her belly by Hermione's eyes gazing at her, "Besides that… You seem to be getting better at your stuttering lately."

Dusk only nodded slightly as she gazed at the illusioned scenery; seeing that her magic somehow made it somewhat real yet not at the same time; the beach setting that is, "Ya… It's still ha-hard to speak normally still. But with being with you and my fami-fa-family, it has he-hel-helped a lot." Hermione smiled yet inside her mind, she was having mixed feelings of knowing that man did this to her alongside a few others, yet… _I understand her as well. I mean, she had it worse then I did, but… Dusky wouldn't be here if they didn't come to that town Miss Nicolette was working at a while ago. So I guess I have to thank whoever sent this blessing to me now. If Miss Nicolette didn't come for me back then… I wouldn't be here, alive._

Hermione though froze as she unknowingly had her hand to her chest and confused Dusk, as she began to slowly panic; eyes widen as she was now looking for something, "Where is it?! I hope I didn't lose it at all!" Dusk was worried now as it seemed whatever Mia was looking for, was truly important and asked her to freeze said girl in place, and looked at Dusk in hesitation afterwards by her question, "What did you lose Mia?"

"The necklace Nathaniel gave me in case… Well, your mother told me you might be expecting a Human Heat Cycle soon, and I don't even know what that means, yet your Uncle told me it was to make sure it wouldn't allow that to come, as long as I wore it." Dusk blinked at that yet before she could respond, she froze; to suddenly worry Hermione over as Dusk was slowly began to feel warm all over her body, panting as well.

Dusk felt like she was going to faint; not seeing her body was pulsing with a white and dark aura briefly a few times before Hermione eyes widened as that familiar smell was emanating slowly off Disk briefly before that faded and her body then felt like lead as she was fully on the ground and was not only scared as to what was going on, but hardly felt her body… well some of it, "M-Mia… W-What's going on… I… I can't move?"

Hermione quickly figured what was wrong Yet was concerned with Du- Her mate's words; despite resmelling that scent, her mind was clear yet she blushed as her chest felt full again, and her lower regions was once again doing as before, with them also slowly feeling that burning desire once again.

From seeing Dusk was flushed and inwardly cursing from her necklace being stolen by those scaled creatures; Hermione figured, she knew then Dusk might be now going through her first Human Heat Cycle.

* * *

 **Lemon Warning**

* * *

Hermione lightly gulped as she was currently fighting her urge to fuck Dusk right here and now, yet that smelled returned mixed with her desire, she felt her hand; to make Dusk gasp in light shock, reach for her mates own shirt, and was then beginning to take off her clothes in a gentle yet quick process.

Dusk though felt her body was still lead yet she also felt a little sensitive while moaning unknowningly from minor contact with her chest; which was now exposed and her nipples were very hard and pointed, and she also felt to her fear though, her hand suddenly grab Hermione's breasts; making the girl moan in sudden surprise by this action while they were also kneading them; Hermione currently moving around to be on top of her, as the Hafling's disguise fell to show her true self.

"Mia… I'm sorry, m-my ha-hands… I can't st-stop," Dusk states in feared words softly with Hermione seeing this while holding back moans since Dusk's hands were now kneading them faster to stun them briefly, milk was easily starting to slowly come out while at the same time, her hands moved her bra away from Hermione's nipples. Hermione though felt that desire return and she decided to oddly please it halfway as her heart and mind; despite her instincts wanting to force herself, knew Dusk was fearing what was going on right now, "Just let… Mnnnn…. Let me help you as being h-half a Succubus is making YOUR… Making your body act out," Hermione states as she blushed from slightly cumming from Dusk's hands tweaking her nipples while moaning as her hands forced both of Hermione's nipples to Dusk's mouth, and her eyes went wide as she was forced to start sucking them; milk easily going into her mouth while feeling her penis, slowly start to grow bigger and bigger.

Hermione jumped slightly as her eyes were slowly getting half-glazed as she felt Dusk's penis to her shock, looked like it was going to burst from her pants if it wasn't let out, and before Dusk could protest with wide eyes again, Hermione's tail was aiding her as she used both of her hands to hold Dusk back, and was able to see briefly to stun her at how big it was yet froze as a sudden and more mature voice spoke now in her head, _Yes… Fuck our Mate, she needs relief as so do we._

 _Who… Who are you?_ Hermione thought slightly scared as she moaned out loud while then biting her lip as Dusk was sucking more from her leaking nipples since she felt them even fuller and her body heating up while at the same time, the smell was even stronger alongside her vagina she felt, was burning and puffing up; her tail curling around Dusk's dick that was fully hard and twitching, and was then rubbing it up and down. _Why should I tell you as soon, we will meet one day face to face; For now, however… Let's comfort our scared Mate as you can tell, her body is not in control yet she is aware, and is afraid of what is going on._ The voice states to see Dusk had feared-glazed eyes while her body was twitching; Hermione now realized, in both fear and growing pleasure.

Hermione felt her tail was moving more while she winced as Dusk briefly bit her breasts gently yet she also felt her Mate's hips were slowly moving on their own, and her hand reached to her own vagina now and feeling it was getting puffy mixed with it also getting wet slowly. While she held Dusk down however, Hermione was stunned briefly as she was somehow fast at taking her clothing off in a partial daze, and her tail resumed rubbing Dusk's now fully-erect penis; with it being twelve inches long to her stunned state of mind, _Now that is what our Mate is supposed to have to fuck us with, My Dear, in fact… Let's try that position you once saw her parents done by accident._

Dusk was still fearing what was going on, yet once her fr- No her Mate as Hermione was turned around and stunned Dusk a few moments while showing her leaking vagina; right in her face. Hermione, however, moaned out as Dusk instantly attacked and was licking it with gusto; instincts forcefully making her do so, and Hermione was not only sucking her dick at the same time, but was fingering Dusk's own leaking vagina as well; her wings and tail slowly coming to surface while their wings tickled each other and sending shivers in both of their spines each time. _W-Why am I doing… Doing this. This is… Is wrong as she is… Is my frien- My Mate… No my fri- My Mate is doing this to me._ Dusk thought with conflicting feelings, as she started licking even more; with more love juices coming from Hermione's snatch, and Hermione in turn quickened her sucking as Dusk wanted to state she felt something weird coming, yet only licked more until Hermione widened her eyes as semen flooded her mouth; some escaping as Dusk and her also came from both of their vaginas.

Dusk then yelled as Hermione with amazing speed held her in place again while forcing her right-nipple into Dusk's mouth and held her down; her eyes oddly glowing red while stating huskily with lust; confusing the Succubus slightly, "Must cum, Must fuck Mate," and Hermione was positioning to Dusk's widened eyes; with her glancing at seeing her wee-wee (Vagina) was on top of her pee-pee (Penis), and she stoped Hermione as she was crying in feared confusion, lust, and worry over her frien- her mate, "Mia st-stop!"

Hermione shook her head; her eyes back to normal while oddly hearing a dissatisfaction-like growl in her mind at her stopping herself, "Dusk… I can't hold back any longer, I... I need you, please!" The Halfling begged to Dusk as before Dusk could utter a single word to stop her; the smell affected her Mate so much that Hermione's mind was hazed slightly, now shoved Dusk's pulsing and twitching dick quickly into her awaiting passage; which was warm to the touch, right into and all the way up to her cervix in perfection.

"Mia… I'm... I'm scared," Dusk admits after Hermione arched her back and freeing her mouth to speak, with Hermione suddenly guilty with the odd sensation of matching guilt within her as she without words, kissed Dusk's lips passionately like a lover; Dusk somewhat calmer yet still fearful as to where they are connected, Hermione's vagina was leaking not only blood but love juices at the same time to know one thing: She's no longer just a virgin, but was adjusting to her Mate's size now. "I love you Dusk, and I was thinking about doing this back home… But due to your Heat… I can't… I can't stop myself," and with those words, Hermione began to lift and shove slowly after feeling herself wanting to fuck now, and Dusk and her moaned as they resumed kissing each other.

Eventually they were then moving in sync with each other's hips as Dusk; despite still being afraid, was now into it as she to make Hermione yelp/moan in surprise, grabbed her tail to wonder why she did so, shoved it into her vagina and it was automatically moving; Hermione's mind no longer hazed yet still in partial bliss mixed with concern now as Dusk was only stating few words to her with utterly glazed eyes: "Must Cum, make me cum."

Though unknown to the two, a darker aura was forming around Dusk briefly when she said that, as her side; like her mother, was now born.

"Dusk… My Mate, you're so big! I'm… I'm cumming," Hermione states as she did cum yet she moaned while Dusk kept moving; with Hermione worried by an odd look from Dusk's face as the young Succubus oddly growled and fucked her harder while also being on top, and states to worry even her; Dusk's eyes glowing jade and her voice as well coming more mature sounding, slightly, " _ **I'm going to fuck you, My Mate, till we pass out!**_ " Hermione went wide-eyed as her wings were grabbed while making her cum again, and she was automatically using her hips to grind Dusk's cock, she felt her tail was to make even Dusk moan out in lust, went right into her womb as her dick extended and entered past the cervix and into Hermione's, at the same time.

With a growl that was heated, Dusk's body and whoever was in control, was now having Hermione lay on the floor while she sucked and fucked her Mate; her movements picking up as Hermione laid limply with both fear and pleasure in her orbs, as she realized something was off with Dusk at the moment.

" _ **I feel the need to cum within you and make you fully mine you**_ \- No… I don't want her to- _**Doesn't matter, I want her to be MINE, not yours.**_ B-But… Mnnnn, I don't want h-her to be- _**You have no choice as in your weaker state, I can do so!**_ " Hermione heard this with realization of Dusk talking to herself and letting out a growl while she blanked out and whoever was within her, took full control, glared with all-red eyes through Hermione's body and face at a surprise Possessed Dusk, " _She is ours! Not just yours, Demon Side. Allow our Mate to be happy; Not scared… Besides we want it, not reject it,_ "

Dusk breifky grinned wickedly at this before looking fearful once again, as she laid there while seeing whoever was controlling Hermione now, was forcing her back into control yet forced her mates body to go up and down faster; with love juices gushing even more from their vaginas and feeling that same feeling as before coming with each fast-shove into Hermione's womanhood, "I feel… I'm going to… Ohhhhh!" Dusk came even more as her sperm bloated Hermione's stomach while some also was escaping from the vagina, and they at the same time, gushed love juices and streams of milk finally came out of Hermione's nipples; both blanked a few moments before laying next to each other; the flushed and heated effects suddenly vanishing while secretly, more of Dusk's Semen went even further to Hermione's Eggs. Dusk's tail and wings vanishing while Hermione's soaked tail, slickly came out of Dusk's womanhood.

* * *

 **Lemon Over**

* * *

Hermione was feeling a mixture of quite few emotions before gasping in minor pain as Dusk suddenly went over and bit right onto her left-side of her neck with fangs extended, and after a few minutes released her; to stun them as a black-like mark was formed and it traveled onto her body to left-arm, and finally to her left-palm as a image was made.

The image of said mark was mostly a three black claw mark, but it was inside a star that was jade-green, and had odd runes you would need a magnifying glass to see, at each tip of the star.

"What…. D-Dusky, what did you do?" Hermione softly questioned while looking at the mark; feeling oddly… complete for some odd reason. Dusk though wasn't sure as she like Hermione, secretly heard amused chortles within them at them looking at the mark, and knowing something they didn't, now only observed.

"I… I don't know… But… Can you get your wee-wee off me… Please…" Dusk panted with Hermione worried; with secretly Dusk's Demon Side was inwardly cursing from that man's actions as it seems she is too weak to even move; despite her Heat being over.

Hermione seeing that Dusk was weak and looked tired, dressed her before dressing herself; wincing as her bra felt tight for some reason, with her tips still hard. Once they were fully dressed, Hermione was feeling tired as well as they passed out while holding each other, and not seeing Adria was slowly waking up.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kate and Nathaniel, they were currently on the twenty-third floor after he insisted on obtaining… What his True Client told he could fetch, plus also not only sensing Dusk and oddly the Halfling was on this floor, but to let Kate know what races she was as even Kate was surprised at the fact this floor… Well most of it, was blocked off with only a few shops and studios, but for a hidden reason.

"So, who is this other client of yours… If I may ask then Nate?" Kate asked while looking at store names she never heard of as she was also given permission to use his shorten-version of his mortal name for easier speaking, and he shrugged as they were nearing said shop; Kate secretly surprised there was no Gremlins at this part of the building as well, "A special woman who runs an artifact shop, and like to what you are curious about is yes: A Magical Artifact Shop in which you would be cautionary to not ever touch anything… Unless you feel a true pull as such, to said object."

Kate being confused saw they were nearing a dark-like store called "Anitoons Marvelous Antiques and Wares", and entered while hearing a melody oddly play that seemed familiar to Kate, and once inside she saw a lot of things she knew and others… not much as there was a few people in cloaks buying certain objects and items, while a few were browsing the wares.

Though seeing the two walk in with widen eyes was a young woman who looked to be around twenty years old or so; being 5'6 in height also, with her wearing a shoulderless, transparent grey long-sleeve over a dark-blue bikini style tube-top and a silver garter belt connecting to black thigh-high socks; with a dark-blue skirt covering the belt. She also had royal-purple hair with slit crimson-pink highlights alongside elfin-like ears with light-tan skin, orange colored eyes that were cat-like, Triple-H-Cupped breasts that her outfit showed well yet kept her athletic/model figure decent still, and was having her arms crossed while leaning against a desk nearby.

This was the owner by the name of Shi Athena Anitoons; the secret generation for many years, and keyed owner to her magical store. "How can I help you today? Maybe a look at some of our smaller wares or do you want more . . . Pleasured Service," Shi purred; pushing her arms up and making her breasts appear higher while also making Kate blush and Nathaniel looking on in indifference; with him stating firmly, "Maybe later, we're looking for something from this shop, My Lady," he said with those last words with hidden meaning; getting a gleam in her orbs briefly at it.

"Oh that's a true shame… Then why don't you look around while I keep your... friend company," Shi states slowly while making Kate look at her with confusion as Shi was tracing her hand on top of Kate's.

Eye rolling at the female's antics, Nathaniel grabbed Kate by the arm while dragging her away; not seeing said female narrowed her eyes in a mix of both a pout and ire at this, before heading to the area she knew the Djinn was heading; before knocking over a man that was harassing his wife over to the floor with her secretly using her hidden one of two things that's invisible to do so.

Nathaniel then reached to confuse Kate more-so from what that females intention was, as they were near the back-part of the store and saw older artifacts that might be priceless, and no dust at all in them while seeing a table at the back with three soft-cushioned chairs that were Japan-based.

Letting her go while heading to the first chair, Kate reluctantly sat next to the Demon before jumping; with him being inwardly amused as the area went suddenly dark for a few brief moments until the lights came in and sitting in the bigger cushion, was Shi herself; with her secretly amused while looking at Nathaniel and then states to stun her, "Your late unlike last time Djinn; As I almost had to move locations once more."

"My apologies for that as I was held-up to what you may know that is currently happening within this tower to my other client, Mr. Daniel Clamp as such, Lady Aritoons." Nathaniel states to get Shi to only nod and looked while wordlessly gestured as if to state, what or why she was truly here; before sharply looking at her wilting by the brief eye-glow she did to her, "Kate Peltzer here is rather curious of what she is, with also looking for someone I was going to bring to introduce you and yet… She is in the hands of the Gremlins; They dubbed themselves as this entire time."

Shi nodded and stunned Nathaniel by also making Kate jump by the unexpected curse to fall from his lips, by her next words, while crossing her arms and leaning into her seat, "I have felt Magic in this floor and yet, was surprised it was from half the signature of my Previous Client I couldn't do nothing about… So whoever you were going to bring me, might be the Daughter to Lily Evans then?" She seemed satisfied while he nodded before looking at him in shock as well, "She is also My Waker and… Considered important as such to all races as the child… bares The Mark."

"So after all this time… My Ancestors did serve that family and the one who bore The Mark long ago, but to be surprised they are possibly one of the same as of now," Shi states aloud to mostly herself before looking at a confused and curious Kate since she was just silent, this entire time, "Anyways, I have that object of yours to give you," Shi looked to Nathaniel before looking at Kate who was wary mixed with hope, and shock all at once, "And for you my dear… I was only messing with you, and yet, do you truly want to know what you are?"

Nathaniel looked to Kate and states with ease to Shi, "I have a feeling she does yet is wary about knowing of being recently told by not only the Half-Blood within the building, but by myself of a few things already; Including her being pregnant currently with her Soulmate's Child." Shi nodded wisely while stating to mostly him though, "That is understandable as to what I currently see, she has not experienced any sorts of either magic or whatever the hidden truth kept from her, as such, to be experienced." Going under her to table, she grabbed two objects to confuse Kate yet made Nathaniel grin at Shi in both satisfaction and understanding on one of the objects.

The first was a sealed pentagon-shaped box of sorts that he personally knew houses secretly, a supposed monster fully that is also Dusk's Soulmate within; with it being mostly black and a name etched into the sides alongside the conditions of possibly freeing her. The other; that Shi however placed into Kate's hands was a necklace with it being made of odd bronze of sorts, with an insignia of a heart that had a star in the center, and a etched-in crosses of sorts, around the sides of the necklace, "I suggest you wear that while you sleep; As being awake would cause daydreams to affect your awareness, Kate Peltzer, as that object is a key to fully knowing as to whom you are and what has been kept from you."

Shi paused before making her true self show as her two cat-like tails revealed themselves with blue-flame tips at the end, tiger-like stripes that were dark-blue were on her bare arms and legs up to three all around, and her fingernails were in fact claws alongside somewhat long fangs showing from her upper lip as she chuckled before stating with a sharp-toothed grin of pure-white teeth, "As after all… Everything isn't always as to what they seem." Shi dismissed her features to look like she was before, and then states to Nathaniel while Kate held onto the necklace; before looking at her like he was, in wide eyes, "But due note… I sense that 'Nature has taken its course' to where the child is, and due to their biology, expect the unexpected."

After that, Nathaniel and Kate was shown to the door before making Shi nearly faulted in her footsteps and looked at him in shock by his cheeky words back to the owner as they left afterwards; Shi looking to be contemplating on doing so or not, "I suggest Hollywood would be your next stop, as you will be… Truly intrigued by the location this time."

Once they were out, a minor flash of light was shown around the entire store before stunning Kate it was now empty, and the male demon states with a brief laugh of amusement, "Shi owns a key-bounded shop for generations of her family's line, so she could easily move locations to any location on this globe or… Off it with ease." He then placed the box into his pocket and states; to get Kate to then follow him, "Let's find the Little Waker, shall we?"

In the now moved shop however; in a block that was near the entrance to Betha's small town-like housing, Shi went to her personal office and groaned out at revealing; after she lowered her lower clothing... a five foot long dick with cantaloupe size balls; gripping them as she was a mixture of happy and sad of having to solo once again, her enchanted underwear secretly hiding this as she thought with a smirk while quickly knowing and also thinking of Kate being naked alongside the shaded figure she knew; after sensing her being born all those years ago, _I can sense her here then… The cheeky demon knew where My One was this entire time._

* * *

Kristy; while all of this was going on, was currently taking care-of the Mogwai that was actually… easygoing yet curious about what was in her environment.

However the current thing Ruby was watching was oddly a computer-based Anime dubbed RWBY, as such; without Kristy seeing her eyes were wide with not only surprise, but also longing as if, she knew the characters.

Kristy sighed while at the hotels kitchen area as she was pondering; holding a cup of decaf coffee with cream and sugar in it, and sighed to herself while feeling that mark Nathaniel placed on her palm on her left-hand that was a pentagram seal, with a cross in the center. _Why was that Demon so casually wanting me to stick around after he found me in that location._ Kristy shivered while recalling her unfortunate experience; while unknowingly touching her stomach area with regret and small love as not known to those she met back in Dusk's home, she was taken advantage of by a odd man who after somehow led her astray, changed into a dragon of sorts; with him having dark-as-night scales with glowing-green eyes. _I can't believe he even wanted me under his protection despite myself pregnant from that encounter with what he dubbed as a Shadric Drake._ She sighed while also adding to her thoughts, _But why did that girl had to leave me at the area alone? Luckily I was able to get back in one piece since I was being followed._

Sipping her decaf coffee, she jumped as the hotel room's door was knocked, and Ruby stilled before acting as a stuffed animal; the smart creature she was, as Kristy went to do the door and opened it to reveal two men.

The first man had green eyes, light freckles on his face and short-cropped, ivy-league hair that is dark blonde. He is also 6'1 and muscular. He usually wears a plaid shirt over a T-shirt, jeans, and boots, and a old leather jacket. The second man has shaggy brown hair that's longer yet also smoother; with him also having a fringe as well. His eye color seems to change; depending on the light appear either light green or brown. He also looked handsome while being very tall, at 6'5 (195.58 cm) while also having a muscular build with broad shoulders, and a muscular chest with a shaved face. Like the first male, this man wore multiple layers of clothing (namely plaid shirts) as well as jeans and boots.

The smaller male pulled out a fake detective badge; making Kristy wary while also at the same time, wondering who they were as he spoke to her then, "Hello mam, I'm Dean and this is my colleague Sam," he gestured to the taller male while nodding, "And we heard rumors of odd noises and whatnot within this room; Do you mind if we come in?"

Kristy seeing that someone may have reported something now after sometime, nodded hesitantly before opening the door and letting the two inside, and she offered them a drink with Dam taking a coffee as well. Dean though only wanted water while they ate a few donuts she also offered as well.

"So… What were the reports that you officers were told about?" Kristy states as she eyed Ruby as she secretly stole a donut she took from Dean's hands before quickly eating and stilling in place; making the man confused as to where it went, "We were told growls and odd sounds, with lights coming from the windows," Sam stated to Kristy as she nodded before they blinked in surprise by her answer, "Well that would have to be from the two children I'm currently taking care of at the moment, while they're visiting New York with an Uncle, to one of the girls."

Dean narrowed his eyes in half suspicion be then asking, not seeing Sam widen his eyes at catching Ruby in the act of stealing and eating his donut again, "Do you perhaps know who this man is though?" It seems from their looks they knew who he was as she states in hesitation while also rubbing her palm, "He's Nathaniel Demerest, and somewhat saved me from… An attack of sorts." Kristy now looked at the two while plainly stating, with Sam giving Dean a 'Told ya' look, "You two really are not cops… Are you?"

Sam decided to be honest while Dean gave him a eye roll at this to her, "To be honest though, we're not cops… More like hunters to the supernatural, Miss?" Kristy blinked before smiling while also having a blush; with Dean smirking at his brother at seeing the female's face, "Kristy Cotten," Sam smiled gently back at her before seeing her palm and grabbing it and showed his brother, with them serious, "Dean is this what I think it is?"

Kristy was confused as Dean only nodded, "What is it?" Sam touched her palm as she was still confused before going wide eyed at his words, and Dean getting his glass of water to drink, "That is a mark made for serving and protection… Did this Nathaniel placed this on you after he saved you from… What exactly?" Kristy hesitated before looking away at them in shame after nearly ten minutes with Dean still holding onto that glass of water; Ruby wary while keeping still as it was nearing her, "Well… Dean, if he took her in while she was forced upon by a Shadric Drake; A rare one in that, then it would mean he wants her for either her unborn child or something else entirely."

Kristy instinctively touched her stomach with Dean clenching his glass before jumping and at the same time, tossing the glass of water nearby Ruby; who got splashed on as she then began to scream in utter pain from her back, "What the hell is that Sammy!?"

"That's Dusk's Familier; Whatever that is, and there was three rules for her and well, you just broke it by getting her wet with just water," while she spoke, they saw three orbs popped out of Ruby's back before landing in different directions. Dean looked ready to kill Ruby, until Kristy picked her up as she cuddled in pained fear, and states while now comforting the Mogwai, "From what I know is if you kill her, Dusk would be harmed somehow from her soul… Slightly that is Dean."

Sam understood yet was confused as this was the second time Kristy stated that name, "Who is Dusk?" Before she could answer, Dean freaked out while pointing to three more Mogwai that Ruby was oddly brimming with sudden happiness over, for some reason.

One was oddly black and yellow colored with her ears smaller yet the same, still looking at herself in shock while the other two were oddly different then the other two: one being an icy-blue color entirely from her fur, and the other having cat ears instead, with the same color scheme as the black and yellow one.

"There's more of them, great…" Dean states sarcastically as Kristy set Ruby down and the Mogwai headed over and hugged them; with Ruby then leading them to Dusk's bedroom to possible speak of sorts. _They look familiar somehow… But where did I read them?_ Sam thought before deciding to get back in track; inwardly thankful that Dean was now calmer from those four things were no longer near him, "So whose this Dusk you keep on talking about?"

* * *

A hour later with Adria patiently waiting for the two now mated children to awaken; thankfully her senses still is that of a Gremlin partially; with her secretly surprised by being curious, was now immune to both water and sun; after finding a bottle of water and saw she wasn't multiplying like her previous race, she now ate from a donut box that we filled with Long Johns; sitting in a directors chair nearby a more comfier chair, _This is just one of those days… Despite me only existing for nearly a few or so hours at least, officially._

She heard the door to the studio finally unlocked and stiffened in place while looking at both her sibling and Hermione; seeing they were sleeping normally now, and looked as the door's handle was slowly opening and was then less tensed as Nathaniel and from what she knew from her memories; Kate Peltzer that is, entered with them looking at the room in astonishment before looking at the two sleeping girls, and lastly at her as she crossed her legs, and brushed her outfit a few times before grinning at them with Nathaniel realizing what she is; rolled his eyes while Kate gapped at the girl who sort-of resembled Dusk, "What took ya two so long? Dusk and Hermione from their scents, had at it while I was knocked out by my former race."

Kate stiffened at what she meant before grinning with a hand to her head as Adria also looked to her, "Please don't tell me you used to be a Gremlin…" "Bad news sweetheart, but yep," she popped the letter "P" at that word to her as Kate gave her a look while Adria continued; while briefly gesturing to her body, "That's about sums it up, as in defense: I thought those chemicals and Dusk's DNA was just soda, before downing them."

"What do mean Dusk's Blood was downed by you?" Nathaniel firmly asked with Adria instantly wilting from his aura, she sensed that is while it was secretly screaming Alpha, and nodded quickly while to amuse Kate secretly, Adria hid behind a chair and also looked at him, "That's what I read from that vial I downed before disposing them. That doctor was insane slightly to even extract from a Halfling like my new sibling, as such."

Nathaniel nodded while thinking, and looked at the two still sleeping children before stating; to make Adria blink, and then Kate to gap at him, "I want you to guard them while I go and deal with… Certain things that happens to involve your former race; Especially feeling most of them would be useful to Dusk, in years to come." Nathaniel grabbed a reluctant Kate as he went back to the way they came until he paused, and then made a demon seal of protection to keep the three within the room with a side effect if they leave, they would be unable to get back in unless it is dropped. The Djinn then left with Kate, who was reluctant to leave yet still did so while feeling something was going to happen to them.

It was here Hermione was waking up and froze at seeing a smirking Adria aimed at her direction with full-knowing on her face; with Adria sitting back in that seat while she did so, "Well Halfling, it seems that you two were possibly now Mate's officially… But due note if you want some suggestions… Well, I may know a thing or two to maybe improve the way you both… Do things." Adria still smirked with amusement also now showing in her orbs, as Hermione blushed while unknowingly hugging Dusk to her chest.

Adria blinked before looking still at Hermione smugly as said Halfling growled out with redden eyes, "Mine. Stay back, my mate; Not yours," then Hermione blinked before shaking her head in confusion as Adria now laughed to get the girl to look at the Hybrid; what Adria dubbed herself as instead of Halfling, a shocked look, "Already stating your claim huh, Sweetie… Good going to know you would be the Head Beta in your relationship, in case others decidedly joined your merry group."

Hermione blushed as Dusk; to amuse Adria further, shoved her head a little further into Hermione's chest while getting comfortable. "What do you mean?" Adria now sighed as she was then explaining; with still slightly being amused as Dusk while sleeping, purred in contempt while Hermione held her and told the girl what she needed to know.

* * *

With Billy nearly twenty minutes later, he was able to reunite with Marla as they were doing damage control... until they were captured by a few Gremlins, and said creatures laughing at them being tied together in two wooden chairs; in a restaurant that most of the race was binging on food, and he still struggled while Marla sighed and states to the young man, "It's useless Bill, they tied them real good."

"I guess you have a point there…" Billy sighed as he gave up, before a random Gremlin splashed him with cream soda in his face and laughed as it also went and dived-bombed into a large container filled with Mac and Cheese. The two froze though at seeing both Nathaniel and Kate were secretly observing and Kate made a 'Shush' motion as they only nodded briefly. Once the two came into the area where they were at; as the Gremlins were busy and distracted, Nathaniel oddly had a jagged small dagger of sorts and easily cut the ropes; freeing them as Kate then hugged Billy firstly before kissing him on the lips.

They froze though as the Rage Gremlin came to the restaurant and began attacking randomly once again; other random Gremlins fleeing and most taking food with them at the sight, and once it saw Kate kissing Billy still and Marla quickly looking for her wand, Nathaniel snapped his fingers as Billy smacked Kate away and he was then smacked before the Rage Gremlin was body-binded to the ground; thunder and ice coming from it in small bursts in anger.

Kate went over and saw Billy was knocked out and bleeding from the sides of his head, as he was shoved into not only glass but into other objects and, and jumped as Marla with her wand, healed Billy to the best she knew as Nathaniel smirked at the snarling Gremlin.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Kate worried as Billy was still unconscious, and. Arms saw the reason as she healed the back of Billy's head and saw him only twitch, "I think he's in a coma somehow," Marla states with a gulp to have Kate give her a shocked and devastated look. "Can you do something?" Kate asked her in fear; with her knowing those in comas could either take a week up to nearly decades to awaken; with support, and Marla sighed as Nathaniel came over with her giving Kate a look for, "My magic could only do so much Kate, and I only had minor training in the healing arts."

They jumped as Billy was covered in a red aura and vanished; making them blink before looking at Nathaniel who shrugged and Kate then had a hopeful look mixed with wariness at a demon helping her, "I merely sent him back with a note to Dusk's Mother as her mate is secretly learning advanced healing techniques, and figured that she would aid you as such, Kate Peltzer, so worry not… Worry to the odd presence I now detected within the building." Confused by what he meant, he looked around at a stray Gremlin looking at him in stunned fear as he also states firmly back in reply, "Go tell your Leader that a meeting is to take place at the same studio he was previously in for his interview; Otherwise… Bad things tend to happen."

With it fleeing, Kate shivered for some reason while unknown to everyone, there were not one… but two presences: one that was recently sent, and one that is still investigating this dubbed case of the Clamp Building.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the fleeing Gremlin was now with Cliff and the others, George and oddly Daffy; who still wore that workers helmet, was eating junk food, saw the fearful Gremlin and headed alongside most of the modified, genetically altered ones, back to the studio.

* * *

Back with the three girls, Hermione; who was back to looking like a regular girl again, was blushing while still holding a content Dusk as Adria laughed before stating; with a grin of amusement and having her arms and hands behind her head, "What do you expect as a Head Beta, Sweetie, as you would be in charge of all the girls in case they get not only over the line, but ask you for permission beforehand doing… Certain acts with Dusky, and experiment with."

Hermione was going to state something before looking at Dusk as she was slowly looking like she was waking up, and with a small yawn, she blinked a few times while opening her eyes before getting a confused look at first, then blushed while Dusk was still in Hermione's hold. "Hey Dusky, nice to see you awake," Hermione states kindly to her with Dusk only nodding before also looking at Adria; freezing in place.

Adria waved briefly with her giving the girls a sharp-toothed grin while also stating in both amusement and in cheek, "Well hello Sleepy Demoness, welcome back to the real world… Donut?" Adria offers a Long John to Dusk. She hesitates before taking it, and was even surprising herself as she ate it quickly.

"W-Who are you?" Dusk asked eventually as for the last few minutes it was awkward silence; making Hermione slightly uncomfortable due to her Mate just looking at Adria while said girl in turn, seemed to be thinking while also opening her mouth before closing it. "I'm supposedly your New Sister due to being a Gremlin who consumed Female and Brain Genomes; Mixed with your Blood, from that lab earlier, I guess… Just call me me either Addy or Adria," Adria states as she held a hand out to a stunned Dusk to who did take it, but slowly shook her new sisters hands; she now knew, before furrowing her eyebrows that also deemed her cute, "Did I do something… Bad? As I fe-feel I did?"

Hermione was somewhat guilty as she figured whatever happened to them earlier was her fault, but in reality it wasn't as it was also oddly Dusk's Succubus Side awoken for her own Heat; at the same time. "Well… If you count you and Hermione being Official Mates; Like your parents, then no, it was to be expected… Sister," Adria states with hesitation at the end as Dusk secretly was happy at her being dubbed a sister; secretly wanting to be a sibling to someone while she was with them.

Confused, Dusk looked at Hermione while she still leaned on her still; Hermione inwardly pleased alongside whoever was inside her, as their mate trusted them while also asking curiously, "Did w-we do what Mom and Mama does, Mia?" Hermione nodded slightly as inside she cursed with also hearing a facepalm inside her oddly; from Dusk's next words, "But I tho-thought it has to be with tho-those you love?"

Hermione secretly hurt by this yet she still asked in a soft voice; to make Dusk go wide eyed briefly at her in return; with Dusk also feeling Hermione was starting to move away from her comfy hold, "You don't like me?" Dusk quickly shook her head no to get Hermione to understand while Adria she saw clenched a fist at being reminded of her sister's memories, "I do… It's just… I really don't know-know how to. Despite be-being loved by Mom and Mama, and knowing that you may also… I just, I just don't kn-know what to do."

Hermione comforted her Mate a few moments before suddenly they all stiffened and felt like they were being watched as while they spoke, a red and black vortex opened in the back-part of the area, and then closed as something hidden came out of it; with a blood-red, fully cloaked figure humphing before with a silent popping sound, vanished; with red and black smoke at the person's spot.

Before they could do anything they; Adria to confuse them, shoved both Hermione and Dusk out of the way, with Hermione about to retort before freezing like they were by seeing a odd wolf-like dog growling at them.

The creature was at least the height and length of a half-grown Dire Wolf, but it seemed to be oddly a fusion of what a hyena and a large dog of sorts would of had as pups; with dark-brown fur. It laughed while snarling at them with a wide jaw that would put a pit bull to shame, with shark-like silver teeth and glowing-red eyes, and had three, ridge like bones of sorts in its back with velociraptor-like feet at the back and wolf-like feet for the front; bronze-like claws on each toe. It also had a tuned collar of sorts around its neck.

It was then circling them as Hermione seeing Dusk fearful at the moment, held her closer while Adria for once didn't know what to do, with the creature; a Crocotta-Infused Hellhound, chuckled again before snarling and then pounced to attack them with its claws extended, and the three girls closed their eyes expecting the worse before hearing a sudden whine while a bright flash came from their eyelids as when they opened, they were stunned to see a man who had a odd dagger of sorts, holding the creature back.

He was a handsome man of average height while also in his thirties. He sports a pair of dress shoes, a black suit, a buttoned white-striped dress shirt, and a loosened blue necktie that was accentuated by a beige trench coat. He also had blue eyes and dark-brown hair with his face shaved.

"Go now while I hold the beast off," he said to get Dusk confused as she thought she has seen him before, and was dragged by Hermione out of the room alongside Adria; the creature snapping its jaw a few times and growling lowly at the man. The man; Castiel that is, made sure the girls left and kept blocking the creature's attempt to escape; his eyes narrowed at it as he charged while it did the same.

Dusk though as they left that stranger, was scared and was also gasping for air since they were now in a studio further away, that somehow was mostly a set for something to do with a game show. They were then running once again as another showed up from a similar vortex like before, and after a while, they were forced to hide in a large opened area.

" _Shh… It might hear us,_ " Hermione told Dusk in a whisper as she was about to state something, yet only nodded as they all then went silent as it passed by the closet, paused before sniffing and shaking its head, and resumed moving. " _What is that th-thing though? It looks like a b-big dog,_ " Dusk then whispers to the two as they both shrugged, and froze while closing their eyes as they heard familiar patter of claws on the floor. The door was opened before Dusk to confuse Adria and Hermione by a name they never heard of before, spoken from her lips in relief, "Cliff!"

Cliff was with Bruno and a few others; the Vegetable Gremlin as well as he saw their forms with disapproval mixed with wondering what they were doing at this area as well, "Perhaps things could be more of use, if you three would explain what is-" a random Gremlin screamed in agony father away while they all froze at hearing bones crunching and a familiar growl that for once, they all took off running and oddly ended back in the same studio with seeing the man; Castiel that is, somewhat successful as he killed that creature before stilling in confusion.

Before Castiel could state anything, they all jumped as that creature ran into a white barrier of sorts, and then snarled at them in anger before it took off; with secretly as he came through the barrier, altered it to an differently made one.

"It seems that the controlled Animal-Crocotta are more than just a single…. But my new wonder is what race are you," Castiel states before giving a questioned look while also pointing to Cliff and the few genetic-modified Gremlins; even Greta was here in a wedding dress as secretly, she wanted Cliff's permission to marry Frank.

While Cliff was explaining things, they didn't realize that on the lobby floor… something awful was occurring for another group with mostly all the Gremlins; Mohawk being killed earlier by Gizmo and fire within the vents while trying to save a random female child who saw her parents were killed; from being a visitor; by the name Miko Amadala Zalai, and found by a mission-successful Marla, as they all then began looking for the others.

Miko looked to be around seven or eight years old with her being average height; with her being Half-Japanese and Caucasian. The little girl also had a t-shirt with a plaid mini-skirt and blue jeans for her age on; the shirt showing an image of a Pokémon; a Charmander on it, and girl sneakers with green shoelaces.

* * *

Nathaniel was with Kate, as earlier, they split with Marla to cover ground on killing the rest of the Gremlins; not knowing that Cliff and the few others were with Dusk, were hidden at the top-balcony observing the commotion of thousands of Gremlins awaiting to leave; with oddly Lenny and a few smarter ones leading them.

"Are you sure this would work?" Kate asked Nathaniel who only nodded while hooking a hose up to the emergency water pump they found nearby, "No doubt as Marla did succeed in getting that thunder-based Gremlin to do this task," once they saw the perfect opportunity, they sprayed the Gremlins as they were all then wet and began to start once again from their backs, and with a single dial from a phone nearby, they released said Gremlin for the plan, and it began shocking each one.

Eventually they all ended up as a pile of green, smelly, goo, and the doors opened while revealing Mr. Clamp as he came with a swat team to charge in and blast things with weapons… only to skip and fall in the nearest goo-puddle.

After a while; an hour later, Nathaniel went with Kate to find Marla, and they did with a little girl and Gizmo, and headed to the studio to only find a knocked-out Adria, Hermione, Cliff and the few surviving Gremlins… And no Dusk.

Nathaniel had one thing to say while observing the area, "This is not good."

* * *

 **One Hour Ago...**

* * *

Castiel was stunned after finding out what race they were, as in that book Dean let him read was not including Cliff's Race as such, into it.

Though he widened his eyes at the mark the child had in recognizing it, yet stated nothing of that yet instead, crossed his arms as he saw Dusk; he overheard the children state her name was and the one to bear "The Mark", as. "So you and your kind currently are here playing games, havoc, and with leftover food; Snacking at this moment, are Gremlins?"

"That is correct My Good Sir as we… Or should I say a few of us, were modified by this towers lab in which, the deceased head doctor was planning on using the Chosen Child's Blood for something ominous; To what I can only figure as I went back and looked up his reports, and this odd organization was paying him handsomely to deliver her DNA to them… But the name was oddly encrypted to the point I cannot tell who they are."

Castiel only nodded as he was burning the corpse of the creature and paused before resuming as the flames quickly engulfed it; not burning the floor or the area around it, "I take it you know who Dusk Potter is then?" That made Castiel look at the Gremlin sharply with knowing amusement also in the scaled creature's orbs, "She is the missing Potter? Then that does explain some things…" everyone froze as the lights went off and the area was suddenly a mixture of warmth with coldness, and when the lights came back on; making the girl's head over to them with the Gremlins besides Cliff being suddenly knocked out, it was that person once again.

" **It seems my tactic of having my enslaved pets to capture the child was futile. No matter… I will get paid anyways from possibly taking her soul instead,** " the figure states to be a male from his enriched voice as he lowered his hood to reveals a man that had pitch-black skin, ruby-red irises with yellow scylla, and silver-like teeth with him having a lean figure with an aura briefly around his frame that matched the portals before it dismissed itself.

Castiel seeing the males eyes mostly on the marked child; Dusk, narrowed his eyes while seeing that the other two girls alongside Cliff, were trying to stay awake for some reason; Dusk looking at both Hermione and Adria in slow-growing worry while gently shaking Hermione to stay awake with too-hard-to-hear words, "What or who does sent you, want the child?"

" **My previous contractor wanted the child as something personal… But my higher bidding person wants mostly the child to have her body be gone, as this client doesn't want… Things to occur later in her teen years, and mostly wants her as a key of sorts, as such… So,** " the demon states with pacing slightly back and forth before gesturing to a wide eyed and fearful Dusk as Hermione and co., finally passed out from what she states was an odd smell, " **I suggest you come with me, if you know any better child.** "

Dusk did hear whatever that man was said to her, yet instead kept trying to wake Hermione up; not realizing that Hermione inwardly was freaking out as she was aware yet couldn't wake up, and her instincts to comforting her Mate was tenfold since she also sensed Dusk's fear, for her.

Castiel though quickly came over and grabbed her and the other two girls as Dusk yelped in surprise, before fear took her again as that man tried grabbing her, but the odd man Dusk felt she could somewhat trust; despite being familiar to her, kept her at bay as each time, this demon male kept attacking with energized hands at Castiel, but also tried to nab her.

The creature on the barrier didn't help matters as to complicate things; from it pounding at the barrier by head butting it, the magic-like shield finally cracked and it was then running at Castiel; the angel placing the two irks while holding onto Dusk still near a sofa, and to confuse the Succubus child… glowing wings appeared behind the man and sent a white blast back at the Crocotta-Infused Hellhound. The creature didn't help matters while sending a purple-flame ball from its mouth, back; thankfully Castiel dodging yet made the creatures owner yelp as it nearly hit him instead.

Castiel ducked as another purple fire blast hit this time, directly at the demon who was pissed and with a whining-yelp, the creature; to shock Dusk and even Castiel, was blasted against a wall and was then blasted again by that aura before turning into… a black-red flame designed egg with tan lines? The demon shook his head before glaring at Castiel while making him realizing one thing, by the name reveal: he would need an exit strategy and quick. " **I, Ranok the Hunter, will not be denied my bounty any longer!** "

Ranok then was getting ready to blast them before Dusk in fear; her magic acting up, sent a energy pulse throughout the area while sending him to the ground; Castiel being immune due to him holding her while also blinking in surprise, and took this opportunity to flee with the child.

Ranok although narrowed his eyes once he came to; as they glowed a sinister red color before returning to normal, and left in a puff of smoke while knowing this might be one of his first challenges to obtain a bounty yet.

* * *

After a while, Sam and Dean bid farewell to Kristy while giving them a card for an emergency cell number… Well one of few they still have; unknowingly in the luggage for Dusk they took while seeing something demonic from it, was Ruby and her three friends/sisters inside one of the two.

Though now they were worried as it has been sometime since Castiel last called them to what was supposed to be a simple case.

"Come on Sammy, Castiel would be used to this by now," Dean states while he sat in the hotel room's sofa they were in as Sam was nearby, on his laptop and looking into things as Dean was also watching football on the average TV the room had; the room was mostly a basic two-person hotel room with two beds and things. "I get that but… Have you seen the news lately?" Sam states while eyes wide in disbelief, and kept his eyes on the screen while getting a old journal of sorts and looking into it.

Intrigued by what he meant, he went over and was blinking at what he was seeing, "Sam… The Hell are those things?" They we're watching a recording of the interview between Cliff and Fred currently; with them seeing Dusk as well… well unknown to them at the time.

"It seems that they are oddly… Gremlins, Dean," Sam says while finding a large a kit then in their father's journal to get Dean look at his brother in disbelief still, "That has to be a joke… Gremlins don't really exist Sam." Sam though shook his head in disagreement before showing him the footage, "But oddly that isn't what is going on with those that watch the news… They are mostly mixed with the girl in them, as well… Just watch." The scene then showed the events of earlier with Dean blinking yet before he could also ask, they had to cover their eyes as a minor flash of light showed, and once it cleared… It was Castiel holding onto Dusk; who was passed out from magic overuse.

"Cass, what the Hell," Dean exclaimed as he didn't say anything as he just laid Dusk gently on the couch, grabbed a blanket, and placed it on her as she only sighed sleepily while at the same time, snuggling into it, "Shhh… The child is sleeping Dean," Castiel states firmly to get Dean to look at him and her a few times, with Sam widening his eyes as that was the very child from the news.

"Ok Cass… You better start explaining things," Dean now firmly states to Castiel; the Angel of Thursday. Castiel sighed before he did so; not seeing someone near their window listening in with fully-black eyes that went wide eyed from seeing the symbol on Dusk's forehead, left, and also left her possessing body to report her findings to her superiors… And to a certain cage.

* * *

 _ **At an Alleyway in Manhattan:**_

Ranok growled while hitting the wall before freezing in place, and turned to see his more-paying benefactor in sight.

The person seemed to be a male from the body shape, and was fully cloaked in a crimson-bronze flamed color; the flames moving from the cloak being enchanted, and only his eyes due to the enchantment, glowed under the hood to then reveal violet-green mixed orbs. "I take it your hunt was a partial success then, Ranok?" The voice of the male was deep, enriched, and always in a tone that would make anyone shiver from; due to how partially emotionless it sounded.

The demon merely nodded while giving him a pointed look, in which the man; the Dark Wizard of sorts, raised only an eyebrow under that hood of his, " **For once it has, Client, and it would of gone smoothly if that** **Angel** **was not in the area; Despite knowing that a weak apocalypse would be coming instead of the same way your so-called God tried to do long ago, before she was sealed away.** " The Dark Wizard only nodded while then stating to intrigue the demon, "Then the purpose has been served then, as eventually, the Chosen Child will be to a lot of things; Even as a key to freeing the Goddess I serve. She has secretly chosen me as her voice, and I will carry out her will… Despite the setbacks to free her sooner."

" **You have yet to tell me of this… God of yours you serve under at all, Malantos,** " Ranok states to get the Dark Wizard to look at him; a gleam in his orbs briefly and then stating a name that made Ranok gulped as even he heard of that entity's name like a rare few other races in history as a Goddess banished from being possessed, "Why, none other than my Goddess: Yami, the Goddess of Light and Darkness, and with her freedom... Would be the true end of all." Malantos paused before he tossed a bag with or gems from his vault at the demon, "Despite your failure, that is half of your reward and you get the other half once you also find a few things for me."

Ranok looked at the bag in greed as these were special gems to use in his hunters and other things, and looked to the Dark Wizard and asked plainly to the man, " **Perchance do you happen to know what item's I'm going to be fetching for you then?** " This caused the Dark Wizard to grin wickedly as not only this would benefit to free his goddess, but also revenge, "Yes as there are seven; The child being the key to them all, and your first stop is back in England, and get the Black Shard from under the tunnels of skulls in that labyrinth."

Ranok nodded as he vanished, and the eyes of the man then changed to pure-amber while stating in a mixture of three voices; one being the goddess and another was whoever possessed her back then, " _ **Soon, we will be free, and I will have to what I was desired so long ago… HAHAHA!**_ "

* * *

Well guys that's it for the chapter, now to explain a few things to you all: Yes I added the Winchesters to this fic; for good reasons I mind you. And yes guys, this part for them takes place before the apocalypse even began (Especially with this story being related to "Xovers" as such).

Now I know what you all are also thinking: Why did you add Gremlins and a few other things that might spoil some outcomes, well… I figured why the heck not? Besides I have a few ideas in store for Dusk and a few others in upcoming chapters.

I also added a few other horror icons for specific reasons; for future chapters as well.

Besides that, do check out my "Polls" and do choose as such, as it would make me happy to know that those that do read my fics, are enjoying it and also helping me on some choices.

Now that would be it until the next chapter for this story, so peace out guys!


End file.
